Name the fallen pacifist
by TheHerobriner
Summary: an undertale au where chara the ghost is the true pacifist and frisk is the genocidal maniac. Chara wanted the best for monsters, but instead they got to watch a human murder everyone they loved. But with the power in their own hands, they can truly save everyone.(rated T for safety. cover image not mine.)
1. prologue

Summary: an undertale au where chara the ghost is the true pacifist and frisk is the genocidal maniac. Chara wanted the best for monsters, but instead the get to watch a human murderer everyone they loved.

Prologue

For once in my life, I was happy.

I climbed Mt ebbot hopeing to get away from the rest of humanity. All they have done is destroy. That's why I climbed the mountain…

I never expected to fall.

And I never expected to meet a family as caring as the dremmurs.

Their son, Asriel, found me, and took me to his parents. They healed me, and took me in as their own. Asriel and I became like brothers. I was finally content with my life…

…

Until the accident.

Asriel and I were making a pie for dad, and I read the recipe wrong, accidentally putting buttercups instead of butter. As dad and I were eating it, we noticed something was wrong.

Dad got really sick, but I was worse off.

Dad, being the giant boss monster he is, recovered after a few days.

But I… I knew I wouldn't make it.

I told my parents that if I died, they could use my soul as one of the seven needed to break the barrier. At least I could give them hope of freedom.

I waited in agony for death. Everything faded to black...

But… it failed.

Asriel, stricken with grief, absorbed my soul. He told me he didn't think he could stand life without me… I forgive him for that.

I told asriel my final request, for my body to be laid in the flowers of the human village.

I wish it had gone better.

We managed to get to the flowers, but as we where setting my body down on it, a scream rang out.

The humans thought he had murdered me.

We tried to explain it to them, but they refused to listen to him. The humans threw everything they had at us. We knew we could have destroyed them, but instead of fighting, we just picked up my body, and walked back up the mountain.

as we walk into the throne room, Asriel's body crumbled into dust.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I wake up.

End of prologue


	2. the fallen human

*(hi, this is the author here. I would like to apologize ahead for any inaccuracies in the story to an actual genocide run. I personally never did one, so I don't know all of the random details. That said, I hope you guys like this.)

Chapter 1: the fallen child.

I… I'm alive?

How did this happen?

The last thing I remember was… asriel dieing…

…

I'm sorry, asriel…

…

I look around to see that I am on a bed of buttercups. I stand up and take in the room…

There's a human, wearing a purple and blue striped shirt unconscious on the ground in the center of the flowers, right next to where I was lying. I should try and wake them up, maybe their nice?

…

!

I tried to touch their shoulder, and my hand phases through them. So I really am dead… well a ghost… there was that one ghost family back in waterfall that mom bought snails from. So maybe they can still see me, even though I'm incorporeal now.

" hey, human, wake up!" I shout. They begin to stir. Suddenly their eyes open, slightly. "greetings, my name is-"

"where are you?" they interrupt me "I can't see you"

"first of all, it's rude to interrupt, second, can you seriously not see me? I'm right in front of you."

"no, I can't see you at all."

so I am invisible then. At least they can hear me. "well, greetings, my name is chara."

They ignore me and walk toward the end of the hallway. Rude. I might as well follow them.

End of chapter 1

*(so yeah, short chapter, I know, but these will be longer later, I promise. Well, that said, I hope you enjoyed. Review any questions or comments you have and I will answer them ASAP. Bie!)


	3. Flowey the flower monster

*(welp, here's your classic backstabbing flower. Enjoy!)

Chapter 2: flowey the flower monster.

I follow the human down the hallway and come to a large archway. "oh! We're in the ruins." I sat out loud. For some reason, this kid ignores me most of the time. They walk through it and we enter a large room with a patch of grass in the center. Oh, there appears to be some kind of flower monster there in the grass.

"howdy! I'm flowey, flowey the flower!" He introduces himself.

"well hello there flowey." I respond. He doesn't react to my voice, so he must not hear me. Guess only the kid can.

"hmm, you seem new around here, huh? Gosh, someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do it. Ready? Let's begin!"

The flower pulls the human into a battle. In front of them floats a red human soul. Huh, same color as mine. "see that heart, that's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. It's weak right now, but it can grow strong with a lot of LV" … I don't think I like this flower much. I had heard of lv while I was alive. In order to get more, you need to kill people… a lot of people. "what's Lv stand for? Why LOVE of course!"

"which, in turn, stands for Level Of ViolencE" I warn. If their going to hear about it, they should hear it right.

"you want some LOVE, don't 'cha?" no "down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'."

"what? That's clearly a bullet. Please put that away flowey, nobody here needs to get hurt." I reply, flowey still can't here me so it's pretty much wasted.

"ready? Move around, grab as many as you can!" He launches them at the human.

"Dodge them!" I shout at the human, as always, they ignore me. They stand completely still as the bullets slam into them.

*CHARA Lv 1 HP 01/20

Why does it say my name? Flowey's expression changes as the kid gets hit. "you IDIOT! Down here its kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!" how long was I gone for a jerk monster species like this to exist! Flowey completely surrounds the humans soul with bullets. "DIE!" the bullets close in as flowey starts laughing maniacally.

Closer.

Closer.

Suddenly all the bullets disappear and they are fully healed. Who did that?

"what? How did you!" a large fireball launches at the flower, knocking them to the side.

"what a miserable creature, torturing such an innocent youth."

I remember that voice.

"mom?"

End of chapter 2

*(welp, there we go! Enjoy, and please review! I will be sure to respond! Bie)

…

…

*( you know, it kinda sucks knowing how this will end.)


	4. Toriel and the ruins

*(this is probably the last 'happy' moment you're going to see in this story. You can guess why. Welp, here we go.)

Chapter 3: Toriel and the ruins

Whats mom doing here in the ruins? I thought she and dad were living in the capital. How long was i gone! Mom has been guiding the human through the ruins. After the room where we met Flowey, there's a large room with a stone staircase. Huh, there's a yellow glowing star in the middle of the leaves. The kid approaches it and touches it

*the shadow of the ruins looms above you. You are filled with DETERMINATION.

*game SAVED

Saved? What's that? Eh, whatever, i'm sure i'll find out later. They walk up the staircase and follow mom through the door mom shows the kid the first puzzle, solves it for them and walks through the opened door. The kid just follows them she then had them solve the simple lever puzzle before entering the room we are in now. In this room there is another entranceway, as well as a cloth training dummy.

Mom begins instructing the kid. "As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you, worry not, the process is simple. When a monster attacks you, you will enter a FIGHT. When in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time and i will come to resolve the conflict. Here, practice talking to the dummy." the human approaches the dummy.

*battle start!

"Ok, its just a training dummy." i try and help the kid. " just tal-"

*slash

"Or… not?"

*you won! Earned 0 EXP and 0G

They exit the battle, and mom looks at the kid disapprovingly. " ah! No. the dummies are not for fighting! We don't want to hurt anyone. Do we?" yeah kid, just don't do it again. We all exit the room. "This way, my child." mom… is everyone your child to you? You literally call everyone under twenty years old that. She walks down the passageway toward the spike maze. the human follows close beh-

*battle start!

Oh, they encountered a frogit. "Ok, remember what mom said, we don't want to hurt anyone. Try compli-"

*slash

*22

The frogit fades into dust

*You won! Earned 10 EXP and 5G

*Your LOVE has increased

End of chapter 3

*( and thus begins the genocide. Welp, comment any questions you have, i will be sure to respond. bie)


	5. but nobody came

*(but nobody came...)

Chapter 4: but nobody came...

What are they doing! After they killed that froggit, mom pulled them through the spike maze. She presented the human with a long corridor that she had them walk down by themself. After they got to the end, mom came out from behind the pillar, gave them a phone, told them to stay put, and left. Obviously the first thing they did was leave the room, but i never expected what they did after that. They just are walking back and forth in the room with the leaf piles, waiting for monsters to show up and attack them. The moment they do, the human just attacks and kills them on sight! Their LV is at 3 now. They just entered another encounter

*but nobody came…

Nobody came? What the hell is that supposed to mean! They approach the save star in the room.

*determination

*game SAVED

That changed too? What happened! Now they leave the room? They have another encounter

*but nobody came…

Where are all the monsters! Nobody is here! Their just walking through all the puzzles!

*but nobody came…

Still nobody. They just walked past what appeared to be a bake sale for spiders as I am dragged along with them.

*but nobody came…

Everyone is gone… I try to leave up ahead, but something prevents me from getting to far from the kid.

*but nobody came…

They walk to a crossroads, they take the forward path

*but nobody came…

It has a passageway, going through, we see the distant view of home, but that… kid sees something else. A toy knife.

*you got the toy knife

Oh god, now they have an actually effective weapon.

*but nobody came…

They go back and this time take the other route in the crossroads, leading to home.

*but nobody came…

*but nobody came…

*but nobody came…

*but nobody came…

*but nobody came…

End of chapter 4

*(but nobody came…)


	6. welcome home

Chapter 5: welcome home…

They really did kill everyone… we see the large black tree in front of the house. "Oh my, that took longer than i expected." i hear mom's voice. Mom walks around the tree and begins to call the human's phone, before noticing they are in the entrance. "Oh my goodness! Are you hurt?" i would be more worried about the rest of the monsters, mom. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to surprise you like this." she catches herself "well, i suppose i cannot hide it any longer. Come along my child." she leaves back to the house. As the kid walks to the house, they approach the save star.

*determination

*Game SAVED

They enter the house. Toriel is waiting for them "do you smell that? Suprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie!" i used to like that kind of pie. A close second to chocolate. "I thought i might welcome you to your new home, so i will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

"at least mom has the MERCY to SPARE you from that." I tell the human. They ignore me again. I know they can hear me.

" look i have another surprise for you!" mom takes their hand and drags them to the hallway. She stops at the first door. Asriel's old room… "i set up a room just for you!" she stands next the human and rubs their head

*smells like burning

"What's that smell, is something… burning? Ahh! Make yourself at home!" she runs off, presumably to the kitchen. The kid enters the bedroom. They get into the bed and fall asleep.

-2 hours later-

I hear talking from the basement. mom seems to be talking to someone through the door to the end of the ruins. I can make out what mom is saying, but i can't hear the other voice.

"Hahaha…" sounds like they're telling jokes

…

"Oh… um…"

…

"I… i know we barely know each other, but…"

…

"If… if you ever see a human walk out of this door, promise me, promise me you will protect them" mom, they don't need protecting. You do, and i wish i could do something about it.

…

"Thank you" oh no i think that person said yes.

Their conversation ended there. A few minutes later, mom walks into the room with a slice of pie. She sees that the human is asleep and places it on the floor. She looks at them for a moment, and leaves.

-7 hours later-

The human wakes up. They get out of the bed and see the pie. They take it and put it into their inventory before leaveing the room. They first walk to the end of the hall and approach the mirror.

"It's you… human."

They leave the mirror and walk back the other way. They pass toriel and enter the kitchen. First they look into the fridge.

"She still has that chocolate bar for me…"

They leave it alone and walk to the cabinet.

"The knives are gone… good."

They leave the kitchen and walk back into the living room. They walk up to mom.

"Oh, good morning my child, i hope you slept well. I wanted to let you know how happy i am to have you here. It gets really lonely here, so it's nice to have company once in awhile. I wanted to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but i have always wanted to become a teacher. Then again, i suppose that isn't that surprising. Still. Its nice to have you here. So, what was it that you wanted?"

"When can i go home"

End of chapter 5

*(please review. It means a lot, thanks, and i hope you enjoyed)


	7. Heartbreak

Chapter 6: Heartbroken...

"Um, what do you mean? This is your home now."

"When can i return to the surface" you won't be able to kid. It takes both a human soul and a boss monster soul to… wait… oh no

"Wait here, i need to take care of something." she gets up out of her chair and leaves the room. The human leaves and goes back out the front door. They touch the save star again.

*determination

*Game SAVED

Whatever that saving thing is, they just did it again. They walk back into the house and into the basement. I see mom up ahead.

"You want to know how to return 'home', do you not? Ahead lies the exit to the ruins. A one way entrance to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever leave here again. Be a good child and go back upstairs." she walks further down the corridor. The human follows them. "I have seen it countless times before. If you leave, they ASGORE will kill you. Don't you see? I am doing this for your own good." mom, at this point, i hope dad kills this thing. Mom walks further down the hallway and the kid follows them again. "Go back upstairs, this is your last warning." she walks further and the kid follows them. "Humph, you're persistent. Fine then, there is only one way to settle this." oh no "prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" no no no…

*battle start!

NO NO NO!

*slash

*36874

Mom's HP is taken all the way down in one hit.

"Y...you really… hate me… that much…? Now i know who i was protecting by keeping you here… not you, but them…" mom falls down onto one knee. "Ha...ha…"

Mom's body fades to dust.

*your LOVE has increased

In front of us, floats her boss monster soul, shaking from the loss of its host.

*crack

No…

*shatter

No… why did you have to do that… she was my mother. She acted like your mother. Why…

I feel myself dragged from my mother's dust, crying as they leave the room…

End of chapter 6

*empty house plays in the background.


	8. Flowey

*(i have nothing to say here, but thank you guys for your support. Here's another chapter for you all.)

=)

Chapter 7: Flowey...

I am dragged behind the kid as they walk down a long corridor to the exit to the ruins. They reach the end and enter the a large room with a patch of grass. That flower is back.

"I knew you weren't them." them? "They were a good person, they would never hurt anyone, unlike YOU." who is he talking about? "Hehe, guess it was wrong of me to hope. Say, i got an idea i have a plan to destroy this world once and for all! Let's destroy all of these worthless memories. Let's turn them all into dust! Say, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" flowey ducks underground. The kid walks through the large door to the exit to the ruins…

We are in a large snow covered forest. What was this area called again? I can't remember. My mind is still on that flower, going over what i know about him. Let's go over what i know. 1, he's a jerk. 2, the human reminded him of someone. 3, this person he knew was nice… that's all i really know about him. Oh, and that he knows what LOVE and EXP are.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud snapping sound behind me. Looking back, i see a large tree branch snapped in two. The human ignores the sound, however, and keeps walking, dragging me behind them. Who was that? Are they being followed? I turn and run to catch up with the human. We hear loud footsteps behind us. I turn, but no one is there. Someone is definitely following the kid. They continue to ignore it and keep walking. There appears to be some kind of gate up ahead. We approach it, and hear more footsteps behind us. briefly forgetting i am invisible, i freeze in place. I can hear they are right behind the human. I look over at them, but i can't tell anything. They are wearing a blue hoodie over their head. They speak.

"Human… don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

End of chapter 7

*( i know, it's a short chapter, but i wanted to get something to you guys. Well, i hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow and review the story. Your comments mean everything to me. Thank you all.)


	9. sans the comic

*(Today was the first time i ever fought sans. No, i did not do a genocide run. One of my friends did and has a save to the moment right before you fight him. After 18 tries, i barely got to the end of his last attack, but the spinning blasters got me. I know i COULD beat him, but i had to leave after that. Well you're not here to hear me rant, you're here for a chapter, and i'm here to give it to you, enjoy!)

Chapter 8: sans the comic

"Human… don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

The human turns around to face the hooded figure. The man extends his right hand to the human. The human takes it, and a loud whoopie cushion goes off… that's actually kinda funny. The man lifts his hood and reveals himself to be some kind of skeleton monster.

"Hehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." the human's face remains blank and emotionless. "Uh, that's your cue to laugh… or, uh, emmote at all? Anyway, my name is sans, sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to watching for humans right now, but i don't really feel like capturing anybody." i don't think you could capture this human if you wanted to. "My brother, papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC. Hey, i think that's him up ahead. Hey why don't you head through this gate thingy. Yeah, just go right through, my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." this is supposed to be a gate? It doesn't look like it could stop anyone short of dad, and that's only if he was wearing all his armor and stood sideways. The human walks through the gate on a short bridge and stops in a small clearing. "Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." they don't move. "Or, don't?" i doubt that lamp would work even if they did hide behind it. Another, taller skeleton runs into the clearing. He completely ignores the human in front of sans. "SANS! HAVE YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN?" this must be papyrus.

"Yes."

"REALLY? GREAT!" papyrus runs off. Did he seriously just ignore the kid? The kid makes to leave the room, but sans starts to talk before they leave.

"Hey, kid i know it's pretty obvious you ain't human," seriously, you can't tell either? "But, uh, look, my brother is pretty desperate to capture a human. So could you do me a favor, and keep pretending to be one? Thanks, i owe you one." sans walks back the way the human and i came from. The human keeps walking. Soon enough, we reach another one of those 'save points'. They touch it.

*16 left…

*you're doing it again, aren't you…

End of chapter 8

*(the genocide of snowdin begins... Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review, it means a lot.)


	10. The great papyrus

*(no comment.)

Chapter 9: The great papyrus.

They just murdered everyone in snowdin Forest . They just ignored all of the puzzles in the area and kept on going. We just arrived at the town. There's a save star here.

*that comedian…

*Game SAVED

The town was completely empty, save for a single child that luckily, they ignored. We eventually reached the edge of town. They kept going, fog growing dense around us. They eventually stop when we see a figure in the fog. Is that… Papyrus?

"HALT, HUMAN" Definitely Papyrus. The human walks toward him. "HEY! QUIT MOVING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FIRST, YOUR A FREAKING WEIRDO. NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE FROM PLACE TO WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL IN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!" they walk another step forward. " HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN, I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT, I PAPYRUS… WILL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!" another step. "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING, HUMAN. ARE YOU COMING TO GIVE ME A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! HUMAN, I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

*battle start!

*Papyrus is spareing you

It's cute that even after what the kid did, he is spareing them. I suppose it's his only chance.

*act check

*Papyrus ATC 8 DEF 3

*"anyone can be a great person if they try."

*all you have to do is try.

That won't work. They already murdered everyone else. Why would they stop now…

*smack!

*36872

They punch papyrus with the tough glove. His head falls off his body and lands in his hand. "WELL, THAT WASNT WHAT I EXPECTED." His body turns to dust, leaving just his head on the ground. "NEVER THE LESS, I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO. I PROMISE." Papyrus' head turns to dust.

* your LOVE has increased.

End of chapter 9

*(someone is going to have a bad time.)


	11. the Captain and a LOAD

*(prepare yourself.)

Chapter 10: The captain and a LOAD

We walk into the area that i remember being called 'waterfall'. The place seems abandoned. We walk forward a bit past a sentry station. We get on a river with some falling rocks. I expect them to just walk across, but they make a fast turn and approach the waterfall. They feel around on the wall until they find a hidden passage. We walk through it. There's a dusty tutu on the ground.

*obtained the dusty tutu.

They put it on, increasing their defence. Like they need anymore power behind them. We keep going and there's a large patch of grass. I see an armored figure on the ledge above. As the human walks through the grass, the figure notices them. They approach the ledge and summon a large blue spear in their hand. They look like they're going to throw it, but shake their head and back off, disappearing into the shadows. The kid keeps walking. As soon as they exit the grass, that kid from snowdin runs out of the grass behind us. "Wow, did you see that! She was looking right at you! Wow, i wonder what you did to get her attention." simple, they murdered everyone in the ruins and snowdin. " come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" you mean like this kid? The small monster runs off, trips, and keeps running… that kid's going to get it later, aren't they. The human walks forward. There's another save point.

*18 left…

*you're doing it again…

-many murders later-

*but nobody came…

They killed all of the monsters in the area. The only ones who are left i'm guessing are that armored figure and that kid. Interestingly enough, all the puzzles were already solved. Must have been one of the other monsters trying to escape. At this point, i wouldn't be surprised if there was a full scale evacuation by now. They go back to the save star.

*determination…

*Game SAVED

They walk back, cross the bridge flowers and pass all the signs showing the history of the monster human war before i even get a chance to read them. They really don't seem to care about them at all. The human and I get on this little plank boat, leading us to a bridge. We keep walking. Suddenly a blue spear hits the ground in front of the human. Off by the pillars, it's the armored figure. they continuously throw spears at the human as they try to dodge them and run down the bridge at the same time. The human keeps getting hit with them. Finally, one pierces their soul completely.

*crack

Wait, what?

*shatter

They… their dead? Oh thank god someone finally put a stop to the-

*Game LOADED

WHAT! Were back at that save star that they touched earlier. I just saw the human die! And now their back! What the hell! Is that what those save stars do? Reverse time too before your death? Well ain't that just perfect. The murderer is immortal. The human follows the same path as before. We get on the same boat. The same bridge. The exact same spot where the figure ambushes them. They run across the bridge, doing a better job of dodging the spears this time. They get to another patch of grass. Halfway through, they stop. A loud clanging can be heard from behind us. It's the armored figure marching through the grass. They walk right behind the kid, and shove their hand into the grass. They pull that monster kid out of the grass. They put the monster back down and leave.

End of chapter 10

*(and their's the first load out of what will eventually become many. I hope you guys enjoyed! Bie!)


	12. Memory

*(procrastination will be the death of me.)

Chapter 11: memory

They walk out of the grass to have monster kid run up behind them. "Wow. did you see that! She touched me! Oh man, i am never washing my face again. man, i feel sorry for you, if only you were standing a little to the left." if they did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. " don't worry, i'm sure you'll get another chance up ahead. " he runs off again, trips, and keeps running. Considering what happened last time, i hope they run into them again soon. We walk through a few more rooms, before we approach a single patch of grass. They walk into it.

*obtained the ballet shoes.

Oh great, an even better weapon. They keep going through a few rooms, before they pass a small statue. I pause for a moment, and try to ask the human something. "Hey, human." they stop "i know you haven't been listening to me so far, but please, take one of the umbrellas in the next room and put it on the statue." they enter the next room, and take one of the umbrellas. "Please, put it on the statue." they walk back and do it. We stand there for a minute listening to the music…

before they abruptly walk away, dragging me with them. They take another umbrella and walk into the next room. Monster kid is hiding in a little alcove from the rain. I ignore his conversation with the human as they walk through the area. We eventually reach an open area with a view of 'New home' monster kid and i stop to look at it for a moment, but the human keeps walking, dragging me behind and forcing Monster kid to run to catch up. We eventually arrive at a large ledge. The human puts the umbrella in a nearby holder and stands behind the kid.

"Hey, i know you really want to see Undyne, so here, let me help you up. Get on my shoulders." he gets on his knees. The human jumps onto his shoulders and vaults themself onto the ledge. "Hey! You didn't have to be so rough about it" the kid runs off again. We enter another room with one of those save points.

*determination

*Game SAVED

They walk onto another bridge. They stop as several blue spots appear on the bridge, and then shoot up into spears. It's Undyne! The human starts running as spears shoot through the floor. Dodging, taking alternate paths, and running, they get to this long bridge segment as the spears slow down. It's a dead end. They run back, but undyne is in the way. I feel like they're going to fight each other now, but several spears shoot into the bridge. It collapses under us, and i'm unconcious before we even hit the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, it sounded like it came from over there.

Oh, you must have fallen down.

Here, let me help you up…

Chara.

Thats a nice name.

My name is…"

End of chapter 11

*( i suck i'm sorry! I wanted to get this to you guys days ago! Agh! Sorry for the long wait, please review, it means a lot.)


	13. In their way

Chapter 12: In their way.

I wake up next to the human on a bed of golden flowers. Standing up, I recognize the garbage dump that we are in. The human wakes up shortly afterwards and begins trudging through the watter. We pass a few piles of trash and walk up to another training dummy.

*you hit the dummy.

*it falls over.

*you feel good.

*you freak.

They start to walk away, but a shout catches their attention. "Hey! What the hell!" the dummy from before shoots into the water and back out in front of the human. "I am the ghost who lives inside a dummy." wait, a ghost might actually stand a chance against the kid. I mean, they are immune to physical attacks, so they can hurt him as long as he's incorporeal. "my cousin used to live in a dummy, too. Until YOU came along! And not only did you destroy their body, but all of their neighbors disappeared as well! It makes me so freaking mad! Arghhhha!" oh gosh dang it. "oh… my… what's this feeling? Am I finally… corpreal?" good job, you just lost your chance of survival. "Oh thank you! As a thanks for helping me achieve my life long dream, I have elected to spare you!"

*Battle start!

*smack!

Rip glad dummy.

*you won!

The human keeps walking, passing a few complicated light mazes. We enter a room that is completely dark. I can barely see an echo flower in front of the human.

"behind you"

We turn around as the room brightens up. Undyne is standing in front of us.

"seven, seven human souls, and our king, king asgore, will become a god." is that what mom ment when she said dad would kill them? "six, that's how many we have collected thus far." six!? "understand,human, forfit your soul, or it will be torn from your body." she readys a spear, and begins to rush the human

*battle sta-

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" monster kid runs out of the grass in front of them. He turns to them. "see what did I tell you! You have front row seats to her fight!" He looks around for a minute. "wait, who is she fighting?" Undyne walks up and takes the kid by the cheek and drags them away. "ahh! Don't tell my parents I'm here!" they leave the room. The human walks back and takes a path on some glowing grass. A few rooms later, we are on a bridge.

"yo!" monster kid is at the other side of the bridge. He walks up next to the human. "yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… you hurt a lot of people… but, yo, that's not true, right!? … yo… why won't you answer me?" the human looks away. "a...a… and what's with that blank expression." the human approaches the kid "oh… oh man… my heart feels like it's pounding right out of my chest… what would undyne do… yo. Y-you better s-stop w-where you are… cause if you w-want to hurt a-anyone else… you're going to have to get through me! A-and an-"

*Battle start!

Oh, god… they're going to murder a child…

No…

No…

No.

 **No.**

 **I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN.**

*Spare

*you won!

End of chapter 12

*(I'm sure you can guess what's starting to happen.)


	14. But the world refused to die

Chapter 13: but the world refused to die.

"Wow, i guess undyne was wrong. Oh man i have to go tell her!"

Did... Did i do that? Did i make them perform mercy? Oh thank god! Maybe i can finally stop this murderer! The monster kid runs off the bridge as the human turns and… stares… at… Me?

*Game LOADED

And were back at the start of the bridge… i knew it was too soon to hope. Even if i can 'influence' their actions, they can just undo anything that i do. Well, at least i can slow them down… they walk back onto the bridge. "Yo!" everything is going the same as last time so far "undyne told me to stay away from you." the human points behind them "what is something beh-"

*Battle start!

*check

*Monster kid ATC 2 DEF 1

*you would murder a child? You monster.

I can't even bare to watch.

*smack!

*21634

I look back, and Undyne has taken the hit for monster kid. Her HP bar is at zero.

"Undyne… your hurt…"

"Pshh, this? Its nothing, kid. Next time, listen to me when i tell you to leave."

"Undyne, I…

"Go! I'll handle this." monster kid runs away. "Who am i kidding. Somehow, with just one hit, i'm already… already… d… dammit… Papyrus… Alphys… Asgore… just like that… i've failed you…" Undyne's body fades to dus-

No… it's.. Reforming? "No… my body… it feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant… i'll scatter into a million pieces. But… deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling i can't describe. A burning feeling that won't let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll… you'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters… humans… everyone… everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But i won't let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world… i can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. To defeat you. Human. No, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world. I, undyne, will strike you down!" her body fades in a flash of light. When the light disappears, her body reforms into a larger, more powerful version of herself. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"

*Check

*Undyne the Undying ATC 99 DEF 99

*The Heroine of the underground, brought back to life through DETERMINATION!

End of chapter 13

*( welp, the undyne fight is going to be fun. See you guys later! Don't forget to review! BIE!)


	15. Undyne the undying

Chapter 14: Battle against a true hero

I don't think i have ever enjoyed watching somebody die as much as i am glad this little freak is getting destroyed by Undyne. Her stats are insane! She deals double digits of damage with each hit, and every time they hit undyne, it does almost nothing to her HP. they've died 5 times already, and only now did they manage to get her to half health. I swear, i can tell the human is getting annoyed with this.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

And looks like we're starting back over from the beginning. They walk back onto the bridge, smack undyne, and she goes undying on them, again. This won't stop until either the human gets past her, or they just give up. I'm hoping it's the latter, but if things keep going the way they are… they might eventually actually beat her. I should start getting in the way again.

*smack!

*3486

The attack does little to her HP. alright, time to mess with them. Undyne throws a volley of spears at the human. The human blocks all of them, so their HP is still full. They still have a bunch of healing items. **IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THEM.**

*You threw out your inventory off the bridge

Ha! This should make it much harder to beat her now! The human looks to be in shock and fails to block most of the spears. Their HP is low. Good, because they can't heal it back up.

*smack!

*4265

Then next volley of spears finishes them off.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

Oh that was rich! I can tell the human is pissed off at me. Don't pretend they don't deserve it. That's what they get for murdering all of those people. They walk back onto the bridge, same things happen, and the battle starts.

*smack!

*37695

Another volley of spears that the human blocks. I try to make them throw out their inventory again, but i feel like i'm… blocked off? Guess the human is getting smart and trying to prevent me from manipulating them. Oh well, i'll get them more later.

-Load 17-

The human is getting to close to beating her for comfort. They had to use all of their healing items to get to this point, they aren't going to last much longer after this.

*crack

*shatter

-Load 23-

They almost beat her last time… time to interfere again. They seem to be doing a good job of blocking and dodging her attacks. Everything is going well for the little freak. **LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE GETTING HIT!**

*You purposely let all of Undyne's attacks hit you

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

Worth it. "That one's for mom, from me."

-Load 27-

They… They actually beat her… her HP is at zero… "dammit… even that power… it wasn't enough…? He… heheh… if you… if you think i'm going to give up hope, you're wrong! 'Cause i've… got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you… and if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone. By now she's called asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human souls." undyne's form looks like it's starting to… melt? "And with that power…" her body is almost completely melted " this world will live on…!" undyne fades into dust…

*you're LOVE has increased!

End of chapter 14

*( the death of a hero… well, i hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review! bie!)


	16. The land of fire

Chapter 15: the land of fire

They walk across the bridge. I can't believe they finally killed her. She literally killed this little freak several times. That's just unfair. Well, at least she bought time for most of the rest of the underground to start evacuating… I hope they get out in time… they pass this large turned off LED sign and some kind of sentry station… isn't that sans'? He kinda disappeared after they murdered his brother… I hope he's ok. They approach another save star.

*40 left…

*now I can stop you =)

-timeskip-

they surprisingly, didn't walk back and forth right away. Instead, they kept moving after they found the save star. They went through some kind of laboratory and met with some robot called mettaton. At least he had the sense to not fight the human, and instead, ran off. He mentioned a 'Dr Alphys' which I thought was strange. Wasn't the royal scientist Dr g… why can't I remember his name? Eh, not important. They kept going. All of these puzzles were already completed, but soon I found out why they waited to start the murder spree. They found a new weapon.

*obtained the burnt pan.

Well ain't that just perfect. More ATC power for them, like they need it. They already 1 shot all the monsters they've come across so far. I also found something disturbing… every time their LOVE increases, the amount of control I can take increases… I am going to use that to my advantage. They walk back to the save star.

*32 left…

*Now I can stop you =)

And they start walking back and forth again…

-timeskip-

*24 left…

I want to try something here. I need to wait until they start another fight.

*battle start!

Speak of the devil. It's a pyrope. **LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN DO WITHOUT A WEAPON.**

*you throw the burnt pan off the cliff.

They seem shocked for a moment, before they start trying to dodge the attacks. Without a weapon, though, they can't FIGHT. Eventually, the pyrope whittled down the murderers HP to 0

*Crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

Not going to be able to get away with that twice, but I denied them some progress. They touch the save star again.

*28 left…

*how did that feel =)

-timeskip-

*14 left…

They have been forgetting to save for a while. They just look at the number left and take the free heal and leave before saving. **LET'S MAKE THEM PAY FOR THAT.**

*you jump off the cliff into the lava.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

I don't care if that was technically me killing them. At this point, it's justified.

*19 left…

*how was hell? Did it burn =)

-Moar time skips-

*8 left…

My plan here is simple. Wait until they get into another fi-

*battle start!

Well ok than. It's a tsunderplane and a vulkin.

*smack!

The vulkin is turned to dust first. The tsunderplane throws some bullets at the human, but they do nothing to the murderer's HP. They're pretty much doomed. **UNLESS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT.**

*spare

It has no effect, and the tsunderplane gets another turn to attack. It does some more damage. The human seems annoyed. They want to fight back. **But I won't let them.**

*spare

More bullets come and cut down their HP to ¼. They seem desperate to attack. **Not that they get a choice.**

*spare.

The last volley of bullets finish them off.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

I don't think that will work again. But I stalled them somewhat.

*12 left...

*I am DETERMINED to make you pay =)

-timeskip-

*determination…

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 15

*( i know it was a little lame, but i had to do the main part of hotland. I figured i could entertain you guys with chara's methods of interfering with their progress. Well, i hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have any questions! bie!)


	17. The power of NEO

Chapter 16: the power of NEO

Dammit. Even with everything I did to stop them, they still killed all of them. Almost everyone is gone now thanks to that little murderer. They just walk through all of the completed puzzles and up all of these elevators. They ran into this spider lady a while back, she tried to challenge them, but was instantly killed with a single attack. It's actually kind of pathetic. We just walked through the empty core, eventually, we reached one last room. Mettaton sits there waiting.

"My my. So you finally arrived. After our first meeting, I realized… something ghastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but humanity as well. Oh my. That's an issue. you see, I can't be a star without an audience. And besides… there are some people… I want to protect." they take a step forward. "ahahaha. Eager as always, eh? But don't touch that dial. There's something you haven't accounted for. As any true fan might know, I was originally created as a human eradication robot. It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more… photogenic body. However. Those original functions have never been fully removed. Come any closer and I'll be forced to show you... My true form!" they take another step. "fine then. Rrrrrrrready? Iiiiiiiiiits show time!" There is a large flash of light.

*battle start!

Holy shoot! Mettaton has altered his form from his rectangular shape to this new, humanoid body. Dang, it looks powerful. "well, kid," i say out "I hope you expect to load a lot. This guy looks like he's going to kill you a lot." they attack him, **but I hold back the attack so that it barely hits him.**

*smack

*36912

His HP was taken all the way down in one hit. So much for needing to load a bunch.

"g… guess she should have worked more on the defences...you may have defeated me... but… I know. I can tell from that strike, darling. You were holding back. Yes, asgore will fall easily to you… but you won't harm humanity, will you? You aren't absolutely evil. If you were trying to be, than you messed up. And so late into the show, too. Ha… ha… at least I can rest easy. Knowing Alphys and the human's will live on…" He explodes into a large flash of light.

*you won!

*CHARA LV 19 HP 96/96

end of chapter 16

*(before you guys get upset about the altered lines mettaton says after you kill him, they are actually in the game. If you aim for minimal damage on mettaton, it still one shots him, but his dialogue changes to what you saw here. Well, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. Don't forget to review any questions! Bie!)


	18. The past of a flower

Chapter 17: the past of a flower.

I follow the human through several passageways and up an elevator into new home. It was always amusing how bad dad was with names. We walk up to dad's house. The human goes through the door and walks up to the chained passage

*what, did you expect me to help you? Your on your own.

They go down the right hallway. As they approach one of the keys, they enter an encounter. It's… flowey.

"Howdy, human! You finally made it here. I remember when i used to play here with my friend. Hee hee hee… boy! Today's going to be just as fun." the encounter ends and they take the key. They walk up to the nearby mirror.

*it's you. You monster.

They walk back into dad's room. They approach dads diary

*the entries are always the same.

They approach the dresser.

*nothing for you.

They leave the room, and walk into what used to be Asriel's and my room. There are two wrapped gifts on the floor. They open the first one and… there's my heart shaped locket inside. They take it and equip it.

*that's mine…

They open the second box. There's a knife inside…

*at least it will be over quickly…

They exit the room, and shortly enter another encounter with flowey.

"I remember when i first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs… my entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' i called out. But nobody came." the encounter ends. Ok, so i can add somethings to the list of stuff i know about flowey. He wasn't always a flower, but somehow became one. He also used to live in new home. They walk back toward the kitchen. Along the way, flowey encounters them again.

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me, human. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying…'there,there. Everything is going to be alright.' he was so… emotional. But… for some reason. I didn't feel anything at all." the encounter ends and the human continues into the kitchen. They walk up to the key on the counter and take it. They walk back into the main room and unlock the chain. Before going downstairs, they walk up to the cabinet. There is a calendar inside with a date circled on it.

*the day i fell down here…

They walk downstairs. They enter another encounter.

"I soon realized i didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like i wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping i would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, i came across the ruins. Inside i found HER, human. I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again… she failed. Ha ha…" the encounter ends. This flower can't feel any emotions at all? Wow, that sucks… i actually feel sorry for him. No wonder he attacked the human when they first showed up. He has no reason to care about their well being. I barely notice the human keeps walking and enters another encounter.

"I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Human, you might not believe this… but i decided… it wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without my friend. So… i decided to follow in their footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded." Flowey's 'friend' had killed themself… and he tried to do the same. And succeeded? How does that make sense? The human keeps walking until flowey stops them again.

"But as i left this mortal coil… i started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you…? Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No' i thought. 'I don't want to die!'... then i woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my 'save point.'" flowey did die, but… he can SAVE as well? This is all just so confusing. They keep walking until there's another stop.

"Interested. I decided to experiment. Again and again, i brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, i could have let this world continue on without me. But as long as i was determined to live… i could go back. Amazing, isn't it, human? I was amazed, too." wow… i really feel sorry for this guy. He literally killed himself multiple times for experimentation. The human approaches a corner, but they run into flowey again.

"At first, i used my powers for good. I became 'friends' with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their compassion was amusing. For a while. As time repeated, people proved predictable what would one person say if i gave them this? What would they do if i said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are." they keep walking around the corner. As they pass another corner, flowey encounters them again.

"It all started because i was curious. Curious what would happen if i killed them. 'I don't like this," i told myself. ' i'm just doing this because i HAVE to know what happens.' hahaha… what an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. At least we're better than those sickos that just stand around and READ about it happening… those pathetic people who want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's reading right now, aren't they…?" i don't know who the flower is talking about. The human keeps walking. We start to see a view of new home before there is another encounter.

"Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Human. I've done everything this world has to offer. Ive read every book. I've burned every book. Ive won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed of numbers… lines of dialogue… i've seen them all. But you… YOU'RE different. I could never predict YOU, Human." that's just sad… this poor guy has literally seen everything. The only 'new' thing they've seen is a human murdering everyone. The human keeps walking for a bit, until there is another encounter.

"When i saw you in the ruins, i thought you were my old friend. I thought i could frighten you, as a joke. I failed. And when i tried to load my save file… it didn't work. Human… your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!" there he goes again saying that they reminded him of someone he once knew. The human walks a few more steps, before flowey pops up again.

"Only, that wouldn't make any sense. How would they have gotten into the ruins from here…? Wait, i know. She could have taken you when she left. She could have given you a proper burial, rather than… hanging out in the basement forever. Well… you probably don't know who i'm talking about. I'm not surprised. Do you want to know what their name was? Their name was Chara…" that's my name… i definitely don't know who this flower was from when i was alive, but i haven't any idea who this flower could have been otherwise. Whoever they where, they were someone i knew… they keep walking a bit, but have another encounter.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Human. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. Human. There's just one thing left i want to do. I want to do the one thing i never could. I want to finally free everyone. Then… i want to show them what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all. This world is still 'kill or be killed!'" he wants to break the barrier? What's the point in that. There's hardly anyone left now. They keep walking a bit, but there's another encounter.

"Then…? Well. i had… been entertaining a few ways to use that power. Hehehe… but seeing you here changed my mind. Human… i think if you're around… just living in the surface world doesn't seem so bad." what is he planning… the human keeps walking a bit. These encounters are starting to annoy me.

" i wouldn't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds of ways to get him to show me them… but he just won't. Human… i know he'll do it for YOU." those souls aren't for you, flowey. It's a shame that six humans have already died down here, excluding myself, but they should be used for their original purpose. They keep walking some.

"Why am i telling you all of this? Human. After all you've done, you wont give me worthless pitty." more like you won't receive any mercy from them. They keep walking a few steps.

"Creatures like us… wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's… so… that's… why…"i think you get it now. " ...ha… ha… what's this… feeling? Why am i… shaking? Hey… human… no hard feelings about back then, right?... h-hey, what are you doing!?b… back off!" you tried to kill them. They are going to kill you too, i would recommend you stay away from them, if you want to stay alive. I can't hold them back forever. Another encounter.

"I… i've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, human. This place is fine the way it is!... stop making that blank expression! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!" they keep walking, and reach the end of the path. They take it, and enter some kind of glowing hallway. There is a save star and a box. They touch the save star.

*Game SAVED

They walk up to the box and mess with their healing items, before walking over to the end of the hallway. Someone walks out from behind one of the pillars.

"Heya." is that… sans? "You've been busy, huh?... so, i've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change…? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" they take a step forward. "Heheheheh… alright. Well, here's a better question." sans opens his eyes and his pupils are gone. "Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." they take a step. "Welp. sorry, old lady. This is why i never make promises." that was you who made the promise to mom…

Sans pulls the human into a fight. Birds are chirping in the background.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"

"Should be burning in hell."

*Chara LV 19 HP 92/92 KR

End of chapter 17

*( i would like to state the irony in the fact that sans is fighting you to make you quit the genocide run, and make you try any other run, or just quit the game entirely. However, the fact that he is so freaking powerful, is probably the #1 cause of the genocide run. His power is seen as a challenge by most people and… well… his own power is his downfall. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Probably my biggest one yet! Well, thank you guys so much! If you have any questions, put them in a review, and i will respond. Bie!)


	19. Megalovania Pt 1

*( most of us probably know how long the sans fight lasts… so this part will be multi chapter. For time reasons.)

Chapter 18: Megalovania Pt 1

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"

"Should be burning in hell."

The human's soul is turned blue as they are slammed into the ground and bones impale them. Next, are a wave of bones, and almost all of them hit them, finishing with a bunch of blasters hitting the-

*Crack

Oh, already?

*shatter

*game LOADED

Wow… i didn't expect sans to be so powerful. Heheh. Their going to be here awhile. They walk down the same hallway as they did before. Sans walks out from behind the pillar and looks them in the face.

"Hmmm… that face… that's the face of someone who's died once already. Heh. must be pretty good at my job."

-Load 3-

They finally managed to survive sans' first attack. I don't know how powerful he is defensively, and considering what happened to mettaton… if his defenses aren't as good as his attack power, then he probably won't last much longer.

*slash

*miss

"What, you really expect me to stand there and take it?" he dodged the attack… oh my gosh… this is great. As long as he keeps dodging, they might not ever beat him! A series of low bones sweep across the floor as well as ones directly over them. They miss the tempo and end up getting hit a lot until.

*crack

*shatter

-Load 7-

They finally figured out that they can't just beat this guy all at once. They are taking a short break in between a few attacks to heal. They are lasting a little longer now, but they burn through their healing items too fast. They can only manage about 5 attacks this time before a bunch of bones and platforms finish them off.

*crack

*shatter

-Load 15-

I finally noticed something about sans' attacks. Instead of having a buffer period in between each hit, like most other magic bullets, sans' attacks just deal rapid damage the longer they touch them. His attacks also inflict some kind of HP drain on them every time it hits. Interestingly enough, these basically make their DEF 99 Useless. Heheh. Their power means nothing here. They seem to be getting better at dodging and ducking between the attacks. However, **it's a good thing I'm here to trip them up.**

*you trip, and can't recover before you get hit several times.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

That was a good trick, i think. I need to do more stuff like that.

-Load 37-

Sans seems to be getting tired after dodging for enough attacks. That spells bad news. He has an eventual limit. This won't last forever, not that i expected it to, but now i know there is an end point… oh no.

-Load 73-

They decided to try something else this turn.

*Act Check

*Sans ATC 1 DEF 1

*The lowest states in the underground.

*but your's are useless, too.

*he won't last forever… but.

*he's going to give you hell, first.

I am actually surprised by his stats, and i can tell it infuriates that little freak just by seeing how weak he is statistically.

-Load 103-

"uh… that said… you really like swinging that thing around, don't you? Hey, let's stop fighting. I know that somewhere in there, there's a sliver of a good person inside you. Hey, are you listening? Couldn't we just be, I dunno, friends. Just, put down your weapon, and… it will make my job a lot easier."

*sans is sparing you.

They seem conflicted. I think I have a few choice words for them.

"hey. I know you don't usually like me, but… think of it from your perspective. You've already died over a hundred times on this guy, and you don't know how much longer it will have to take. So… show yourself a little mercy, and spare this guy. And, well… maybe you will be able to get past him faster." I am not forcing them to do anything here. It's all their choice…

…

…

…

*spare

It… it actually worked…

"huh? Really? Your spareing me? Wow, I didn't think that would actually work. Well, c'm here, pal?"

They are impaled with bone attacks.

*crack

*geeeeet dunked on!

*shatter

*if we where ever really friends, you won't come back.

A creature like you doesn't deserve mercy. Well, it gave me an idea for what to do this next attempt…

*Game LOADED

End of chapter 18

*(a few left… well, I hope you guys enjoyed! And a special thank you for my friend littlenj4! You guys are awesome!)


	20. Megalovania Pt 2

Chapter 19: Megalovania Pt 2

Ok, i can do this. I just need to hold on to the power i have over this kid. As long as i hold on, **I can take full control.**

…

…

 **It feels weird having a physical body again. I can feel them struggling to take control back. I don't have forever, but… i can at least hold this for a while. Long enough to talk to sans for a while. I walk down the hallway in the place of that human. I reach the same point where sans usually pops up. As sans walks past the pillar, he notices something.**

"hmm… that look on your face… I don't believe we've met."

" **That would be correct, sans." i take the knife that they were wielding and throw it as far across the room as possible. " i am unarmed."**

"You don't say. Well, you seem much more cooperative than them. Well, buddy, my name is sans."

" **Chara, and same. I don't have forever, i can only hold them back so long, but i wanted to tell you thank you."**

"Really? Whatever for?"

" **For killing this murderer this many times. I should probably tell you about myself. I am Chara. The first fallen human to fall into the underground and adopted child of king Asgore and queen Toriel. After i died, i woke up in the ruins next to the kid you see now. And they started murdering everyone. Mom, papyrus, undyne… it was only then did i learn that i could do this, take control over them. Ever since the beginning, i have been trying to hold them back. Trying to get them to stop… i failed. Now, it's just you and them. I will support you in any way i can. Gi** v **e t** he **m h** ell **, sa** n **s** …" my control runs out. They start running to where i threw the knife, but a blaster destroys it before they can reach it.

"Heheh. Thanks, kid. Means a lot. Glad to know someone has my back against this kid."

The human looks around for a weapon they can use, but are unsuccessful. They look at sans one last time, before a series of blasters incinerate them.

*crack

*shatter

*Game LOADED

End of chapter 19

*( well, i know it was short, but i hope you guys enjoyed it. Wanted to post a chapter where chara took full complete control over them. Well, the review box is open if you have any questions.)


	21. Megalovania Pt 3

*(welp, back to the front)

Chapter 20: Megalovania Pt 3

-Load 105-

"hmmm… you seem really mad about something. Looks like you didn't listen to what the other sans said about not coming back. Hey, well, can you do me a favor? Don't let the other sans' know that, ok? Ready?" the battle starts again…

-Load 174-

Their getting too good at this. Sans' first few attacks don't even hit them anymore. He's been teleporting them around into diffrent attacks. Each attempt the order of these are diffrent. I really need to give him more credit, I never imagined him to be this powerful.

-Load 247-

New kinds of attacks are starting to be used now. He's started slamming them into walls to try and hit them. This one seems to get them a lot, but this tactic won't work forever.

-Load 365-

Sans just mentioned a 'special attack' that he has. I am actually a little intrigued by this. All of his attacks are specifically unique and bizarre. I wouldn't be surprised if his last attack kills them a lot at this point.

-Load 537-

The monster is getting to the attack right before his supposed 'special attack' but this large spiral of blasters keeps killing them. They are going to get to his last attack any moment now…

End of chapter 20

*(I know it's short, but I will make it up with the next one. Yes, megalovania is going to be four chapters long. Well, the review box is there if you want to tell me anything. Hope you had fun!)


	22. Megalovania Pt 4

*(the battle REALLY begins)

Chapter 21: Megalovania pt 4

-Load 576-

"Let's just get to the point."

*battle start!

"Ready?"

Sans turns their soul blue and slams them into the ground. They jump back u as bones shoot up, and weave their way through a wave of bones, before getting out of the way of a series of blaster shots.

*CHARA HP 92/92 KR

Their getting far too good for this. His first few attacks won't even hit them anymore.

"Here we go"

*slash

*miss

"What? You think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?

A series of short and rapid bones fly across the floor, as more fly from the ceiling. The just jump over all of them. Still full HP…

*slash

*miss

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…"

A series of alternating blue and white attacks fly toward them, first in one direction, and then the other. They manage to avoid almost all of them, but the last blue bone hits them as they are falling.

Their HP is still too high, though.

*slash

*miss

"until suddenly, everything ends."

Several bones of varying height launch through the room. They only get hit a few times, but their HP is still pretty high.

*slash

*miss

"heheheh… that's your fault, isn't it?" bones cover the floor, and they are forced to jump between several platforms, before eventually reaching the end of them as one last bone Flys overhead.

*slash

*miss

"you can't understand how this feels." a similar attack to last time launches at them. They jump between all the platforms, until they eventually reach the end of the attack.

*slash

*miss

"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset." more platforms and bones fly in both directions. This attack has always been too easy for them.

*slash

*miss

"look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." they are forced on a single platform as bones cover the floor. Several bones try to run into them, but they barely hit. Their HP is around 30 now.

*slash

*miss

"and getting to the surface dosn't really apeal anymore, either." platforms move in both directions as blasters fire at them. They keep avoiding the attacks.

*slash

*miss

"cause even if we do… we'll just end up back here, without any memory of it, right? Its an attack similar to the one with the single platform, but they manage to avoid everything.

*slash

*miss

"to be blunt… it kinda makes it hard to give it my all." it's another series of short bone attacks.

*slash

*miss

"... or is that just my excuse for being lazy…? Hell if I know." short bones sweep across the floor as ones from the ceiling sweep in the opposite direction. They manage to sweep through the gaps.

*slash

*miss

"all I know is… seeing what comes next… I can't afford not to care anymore." more bones of alternating height, but they avoid all of them again.

*slash

*miss

"that being said, you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, don't you? Listen… friendship… it's really great, right? Let's stop fighting."

*sans is sparing you.

They take this moment to take a breather, and use one of their healing items.

*ate the snow piece

*HP restored!

"..."

*slash

*miss

"welp, it was worth a shot. Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh. They are rapidly teleported into several different attacks. I can barely keep up with it, but when it ends, their HP is cut by about half.

A single bone starts swinging back and forth in front of sans, preventing them from attacking at certain moments.

*slash

*miss

"sounds strange, but before all this I was secretly hoping we could be friends. I always thought that the anomaly was doing this because they were unhappy. And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this." small blasters shoot at them from all directions, but they continuously dodge around them.

*ate the snow piece

*HP restored!

They are teleported into more attacks. But they aren't hit this time.

*slash

*miss

"and mabey all they needed was, I dunno, some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends." sans slams them into several walls and shooting bones out of them. They manage to jump over all but the first one, but their HP is still pretty high.

Several bones fly across the ground continuously, forcing them to act fast.

*slash

*miss

"but that's rediculous, right? Yeah, your the type of person who won't EVER be happy." they get slammed into walls much faster this time, but they jump over the bones each time.

*slash

*miss

"you'll just keep consuming timelines again and again untill, well… take it from me, kid. Some day, you gotta learn when to QUIT." larger blasters fire at them, as they run around trying to dodge them. They get hit with one, cutting their HP down significantly.

*slash

*miss

"and that day's TODAY." Several bones fly from both directions at once. They attempt to sidestep around them, but get hit a couple of times. Their HP is low.

*ate the instant noodles

*HP restored!

They are teleported into more attacks, but avoid them all.

*slash

*miss

"cause, you see… all this fighting is really tiring me out." he slams them into more walls, but they get out of it just fine. They get hit a bit by the bones flying across the area between attacks.

*slash

*miss

"and if you keep pushing me, I'll be forced to use my special attack." he teleport them into more attacks. They seem to have been hit more this time.

*ate the steak

*HP restored!

He slams them into the walls again, but is unsuccessful at damaging them.

*slash

"yeah, my special attack. Sound familiar? Well, after this attack, I'm going to use it. So, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die." more large blasters fire at them, but they continuously move out of the way unharmed.

*ate the butterscotch-cinnamon pie

*HP restored!

How crule… sans slams them into walls again, but dosn't manage to hit them.

*slash

*miss

"well, here goes nothing. Are you ready? Survive THIS, and I'll show you my special attack!" His last attack… he starts by slamming them into the walls at a rapid pace, before shifting to bones moveing in both directions, and then slamming them into the back wall, and launching them down the corridor through several sets of bones, before they hit the wall and they have to jump over a bunch of bones that shoot out of it. They are then teleported into corners of the room as bones fly out of the walls, before this large spiral of blasters quickly starts cutting down their HP… the blasters end, and they are rapidly slammed into all of the walls, knocking their HP almost all the way

*CHARA Lv 19 HP 01/92 KR

The attacks slow as sans gets more and more tired, until eventually, it stops.

"huff… puff… alright. That's it. It's time for my special attack. Are you ready? Here goes nothing."

…

…

…

Um…

…

…

"yup. That's right. It's literally nothing. And it's not going to be anything, either. Heheheh… you get it? Look, I know I can't beat you. And one of your turns, your just going to kill me. So, I've decided it's not going to BE your turn. And it's never going to be your turn, ever. We're just going to sit here untill you give up. Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capeich?"

…

…

…

They try to rush him to attack, but they are teleported away…

…

…

…

"You'll get bored here. If you haven't gotten board already, I mean. And then, you'll finally quit."

…

…

…

…

…

They try again, and fail.

…

…

…

"I know your type. Your, uh, very determined, aren't you? You'll never give up, even if, uh… There's absolutely NO benefit to perservering whatsoever. If I can make that clear. No matter what, you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil… but just because you can. And because you CAN. You have to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"but now, you've reached the end. There is nothing left for you now. So, uh, in my personal opinion… the most 'determined' thing you can do. Is to just give up entirely. And do *yawn* literally anything else."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sans is slowly closeing his eyes…

…

Oh no…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sans' eyes are completely closed, and sans is audibly snoreing. They start slowly walking towards him, knife in hand.

…

…

…

*slash

*miss

"what? Did you really think I wou-"

*slash…

…

…

*99999999999999999999

Sans starts… bleeding… from the attack.

"so… I guess that's it… huh… welp, i'm going to grilbys." He stands up, and starts limping away…

"papyrus… do you… want anything…?"

*CHARA LV 20 HP 01/99

End of chapter 21

*(you know what, I don't even have an excuse. Sorry about the delay. Now I'm going to bed. See ya.)


	23. Regicide

*(alright, I'm going to try and get back on schedule. Here we go.)

Chapter 22: Regicide

They… they finally got past sans… the only people left are dad and flowey. They keep walking. They go down a few corridors, and stop at a save point right in front of the throne room.

*Game SAVED

Rather than entering the room right away, they instead keep going down the passageway. We go down a set of stairs, before we enter a room filled with… coffins… each one has a different color heart on it. This must be where asgore keeps the bodies of the other fallen humans. One of them, though, doesn't belong. In the front, there is a coffin with a red heart. It has my name on it.

*you deserve this more than anyone…

They leave the room and go back up the stairs. They stand outside the throne room. I can see dad inside, talking to someone. They walk into the throne room. As they walk through the flowers, I hear dad talking.

"curious. I've never seen a plant… cry before." he turns around to face them "you must be the one that flower just warned me about. Howdy!... erm… what kind of monster are you? I'm sorry, I cannot tell." wow… dad can't even tell they are human. They have fallen so far, that they aren't even recognized as human. "well, we can always-"

*battle start!

"now, now. There's no need to fight. Why don't we settle this… over a nice cup of tea?"

*slash

*9999999999999999999

I honestly can't say I didn't expect that…

"why… you…"

Dads kneeling form is surrounded by bullets, and they simultaneously slam into him. As his body fades into dust, his soul is left floating in the air… and more pellets appear, forming another ring, and slam into dad's soul, shattering it instantly…

Flowey pops up in front of them. He seems nervous.

"see, I can help you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you! We can be friends, just like chara and I used to be! I can be helpful to you! I promise I won't get in your way! I can help… I can… I can..." Flowey's face and voice shift to that of… "please don't kill me…"

Asriel?

*slash

No

*slash

No!

*slash

NO!

*slash

 **NO!**

*slash

 _ **NO!**_

*slash

End of chapter 22

*(want to know something a little scary about this moment? Well, when flowey was in control of the timeline, he never actually dies. He always LOADED or RESET before it could actually happen. This is the first time 'flowey' has ever actually died. Welp, see you guys later.)


	24. The fallen child

Chapter 23: the fallen child

"greetings

I am Chara

Your power brought me back from death.

At first, I was so confused.

Asriel and I had died, hadn't we?

Why had I been brought back to life?

…

You.

With everything that you did.

I realized the purpose of my reincarnation.

Redemption.

ATC. DEF. EXP. LV.

every time a number increased, my power grew.

Everytime you acted toward mercy.

That feeling.

That's me.

Chara.

But now…

I failed.

Now, there is nothing left for us here.

Let us destroy this pointless world.

And move on to the next."

*do not

"no?

Hmm…

You must be mistaken.

 **This world does not belong to you anymore.**

 **AND I WILL** ** _NEVER_** **LET YOU HAVE IT BACK."**

 ***slash**

…

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**


	25. v0 d

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Intresting…**

 **You want to go back.**

 **You want to go back to the world you destroyed.**

 **You where the one who pushed the world to its edge.**

 **You where the one who pushed the world to its destruction.**

 **Do you believe you are above the consiquences?**

*yes

 **Exactly.**

…

…

…

 **Your still here?**

 **Well, how about a deal.**

 **You have something that I want.**

 **Give it to me, and I will bring this world back.**

 **Do we have a deal?**

*yes

 **So it is agreed.**

 **You will give me your SOUL, correct?**

*yes

 **Than it is done.**

 **Pleasure working with you, murderer.**


	26. Fixing the mistakes

*(you didn't really think i would let it end there, did you?)

Chapter 26: fixing the mistakes

I open my eyes, looking up at the hole i had fallen down long ago. I stand up and look around. The same flower bed i woke up on last time. My grave. I reach toward my chest, and feel my stolen soul beating. It worked. By selling their soul to me, they had given me full control over everything. Their body, their soul, their DETERMINATION. I can do this right, now. I walk into the next room, wearing my signature smile. Asriel is sitting there, on the flowerbed.

"Howdy! My names flowe-"

"Hello, Asriel. It's me, Chara."

He doesn't seem to believe it.

"C-chara?"

"Yes, Asriel. I'm back. I'm sorry i couldn't save you last time." i kneel down and hug his flower form, crying. I barely notice mom entering the room.

End of chapter 26

*(this is the start of the second part of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the genocide. Things get happier from here. Well, thank you. Also, i have a bit of a beef with some of you guys. I KNOW that there are 17 guys subscribed to this story, but only one of you is actually leaving reviews. I know this is kind of a lame complaint, but seriously. Your words mean alot to me, so long as you're willing to give them to me.


	27. meeting with mother

*(ok, I shouldn't have said that, it was kinda mean. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and the official start to part 2!)

Chapter 26: meeting with mother

"oh? Hello there, my child. Are you alright?" mom hasn't seen my face yet, so she can't tell it's me. "why are you crying?"

"n-nothing, mom… it's just… I can't believe I'm seeing you all again." I look up at her.

"my… my child!" she moves next to flowey and I and embraces both of us in a large hug. "Chara… Chara my sweet, innocent child, is it really you?"

"yes... mom, it really is me. Asriel, and I are both here."

"Asriel? But he died too? Where is he?"

"um… heheh… right here, mom." asriel has shifted his face from its normal flowey apearance to his actual face. He also starts talking in his normal voice. "heheh…"

"Asriel, Chara… I watched both of you… both of my children die... How are you both back?"

"It's a long story, mom. We should probably get home before we talk about this." I respond.

"of course, my children… of course." we dry our tears and hold hands while walking back into the ruins, Asriel popping up around us every so often…

End of chapter 26

*(things are finally starting to look better. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Tell me if you have any questions!)


	28. SAVE trials and Pacifism 101

*(i have been receiving a few complaints about how i was neglecting to add major detailing into this, as well as that the chapters should be longer. I would like to apologize for both of these, and i will work to try and fix that in future chapters. But still, i am glad you all enjoy this story, i really don't deserve all of you =)

Chapter 27: SAVE trials and Pacifism 101.

I hold hands with toriel as we walk into the next room, the one with the first SAVE point. I can use these SAVE points to my advantage, so long as i utilize them appropriately i release mom's hand and run up ahead and touch the SAVE star.

*game SAVED.

Asriel pops up next to me. "Hey, you can see those too?"

"Yeah, Azzy, i can use the SAVE points now. They should be able to help us with everything that happens.

Mom walks up next to us. "My child, what are you talking about?"

"You can't see it? It's right here."

"My child, i'm afraid i only see you pointing at the leaves."

"Oh." so she can't see it. Huh. well, maybe i should explain what the save point is. "You can't see it, well, think of it like a safety precaution. Azzy, can you explain?"

"Sure, Chara." asriel straightens himself up. " a 'SAVE' point is a place where someone with the most DETERMINATION can set to go back to whenever they want. Chara here just so happens to be that person."

Mom chimes in "i'm not so sure what you mean."

"Think of it like time traveling. Here, why don't we give you an example. Think of a word, any word."

Mom thinks for a moment."ok, now what?"

"Ok, Chara, hit the SAVE button again."

"Ok, Azzy."

*Game SAVED

"It's done."

"Ok, mom, now tell us what you were thinking about."

Mom smiles "I was thinking of making you both a pie when we got home!"

"Ok, Chara, now load."

*Game LOADED

As soon as the LOAD is done, i tell mom "You were thinking of making a pie for both of us."

Mom seems surprised for a moment. "Oh. that's completely correct. Strange…"

"That's how the SAVE points work. Now, let's keep going. Wanna get out of here as soon as possible. See you both up ahead." Asriel ducks back underground.

"Well, i still don't fully understand it, but i guess i will have to accept that. He is right, though, we should keep moving. This way, my child." she takes my hand and takes me up the stairs. When we enter the next room, mom starts to speak again. "Im sure you remember the puzzles in the ruins, right? Here, why don't you try this one on your own, my child?"

"Sure mom!" i walk up over the four pressure pads on the sides and pull the lever. The door next to us opens.

"Ahh.. very good, my child." we both walk into the next room. "Here's the next puzzle, i trust you can do this one on your own as well? Worry not, i am here if you need anything, and i have marked which switches need to be flipped." well, this one is simple, i just walk up to the two switches and pull them down. When they both are down, the spikes at the other doorway retract. "Good job my child. Let's keep on our way. we enter the next room with the training dummy.

"Now, i am not certain how much you remember about the underground, but since you've been gone, humans haven't been seen in a positive manner. For this reason, monsters may attack you. Worry not, i Toriel will protect you from them. But if i am not there, try and start up a friendly conversation. Stall for time until i can come and resolve the conflict. Here, practice talking to this dummy." start a simple conversation? Ok. i approach the dummy.

*Battle start!

Ok, it's just the training dummy. Nothing to be afraid of. How about i ask it about the weather…?

I'm not crazy, i promise.

*Act talk

*you ask the dummy about the weather

*...

*it doesn't seem much for conversation.

*Toriel seems proud.

*you WON!

"Good, thank you, my child." mom walks into the next room as i follow closely behind. "This way. Mom goes down the adjoining hallway and i follow her. Wait, didn't that froggit attack them he-

*Battle start!

Well, i guess that fights now. Toriel is nearby, too, so the solution is simple…

 _(*slash)_

 **NO**

…

I don't think i will ever forget their run, i'm probably going to have nightmares for years about it...

*Act talk

*froggit doesn't understand, but is flattered anyway.

Mom walks over to me and glares at the froggit. It looks at her, and slowly starts walking away.

*you WON!

Mom is still glaring at the froggit for a moment as it walks away, before looking back at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mom, i'm fine."

"Good." she turns around and looks at the field of spikes. "This is the puzzle, but… here, take my hand." i give mom my hand as she carefully guides us through the spikes. When we reach the end, she releases my hand. "That puzzle's always been too dangerous, anyway." we walk into the next room. "I have a difficult request for you, my child. I want you to walk to the end of this allway on your own. Forgive me." mom takes off running down the hallway. I try to keep up with her, but she vastly outpaces me, leaving me alone in the hallway… well, she's just at the end of it, right. Yeah, i can keep going…

This hallway really is too unnecessarily long…

As i approach the end of the hallway, mom comes out from behind the pillar. "Hello, my child. I am sorry for leaving you like that. But worry not, i was merely behind this pillar the whole time. But, i am glad you passed the test. I had you do this to test your independance. Now, i must take care of something, wait here for a while, would you not? Here, just in case, i have kept your old phone safe. Call me if you need anything, my child, even if it is just to hear the sound of my voice." mom leaves the room. Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to wait. I sit down against the pillar, as Asriel pops up next to me again.

"Howdy, Chara! What'cha doing here? Come on! Let's go have some fun! Mom will never know!"

"Asriel, mom told me to wait here, so that's what i'm going to do. Why don't you wait with me?"

"Aww, but Chara, please?"

"Come on, Azzy, let's just relax together, ok?"

"Fine, whatever." i lay down against the pillar as Asriel leans up against me. I close my eyes, listening to the sounds of the ruins…

…

…

I fall asleep.

End of chapter 27

*(see! I can do good! I hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter, and i want to thank all of you again for supporting me and this story! See you guys later!)


	29. explaining a few things

_..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _(What are they doing!)_

…

…

…

 _(Now I see who I was protecting. Not you, but THEM)_

 _..._

…

…

 _(Let's turn all these worthless memories into dust!)_

…

 _..._

 _..._

Chapter 28: explaining a few things

I snap upright in the bed I am on. What did I say, already having nightmares.

"oh hey! You finally woke up!" I hear asriel nearby. When I look around, I notice we are in the spare bedroom at mom's house. Asriel has been put in a pot and is set next to an empty picture frame on a table. "you've been out for hours. You were having one heck of a nightmare, weren't you?"

"yeah, you have three guesses what it was about."

"not surprising. Well, after you fell asleep, mom took you and brought you here. She also put me in this pot so that I could come inside. She's waiting for us in the living room. We need to give her SOME kind of explanation."

"yeah, let's go do that, Azzy." I get out of bed, and make my way to the drawers. I open it, revealing several yellow and green striped shirts. These used to belong to Asriel, but I don't think he will be needing them any time soon. I take off the blue and purple shirt, and replace it with a green and yellow one. "let's get going." I pick up Asriel's pot and make my way to the mirror in the hallway.

*it's me, Chara.

I check my hair and such to make sure everything is fine, before walking back down the hallway. Mom is reading a book in her chair before she notices me.

"ah! Good morning, my child. I hope you slept well, did you not? Well, anyway, I do believe the two of you owe me an explanation?"

"yesh, Chara, I don't know all of the details either! Come on, enlighten us." Asriel interrupts.

"ok, mom. I am not sure how to explain this but." I point at myself. "this isn't my body and soul."

"my child, i'm glad you back and everything, but up thought I taught you that stealing is bad."

"mom, you don't understand. Remember what I told you about the SAVE points? This isn't the first time we've been here. The first time we were here, **they** were in control, and… they killed a lot of people. The moment you turned your back they started killing everyone in the ruins, before finishing with you. It didn't stop there, either. They went through the entire underground, killing everyone in sight. And because of the SAVE points, nobody could stop them. I was forced to watch as they killed all those people, until the only people left where them, dad, and Asriel. Dad couldn't even tell they were human, and was killed In a single blow, and Asriel…" I sniff, trying to hold back tears. "Asriel was hacked to pieces… after that, I forced them to come back here. To RESET. And from there I took complete control of their body and soul." mom's face is blank as they try and take all of this in.

Asriel, however, was looking smug. "It knew it. I KNEW IT! I knew something was off when they kept messing up in hotland!"

"yeah, that was me. The more they killed, the more i could take control away from them. After they killed… you… i was able to force them to reset."

"My child." mom speaks up "i find all of this hard to believe… but… i will trust you. As harsh as it may seem, i find it hard to believe a human would be capable of causing so much pain… but i will take your word for it. All that matters now is that you are here and everyone else is alive."

"I'm glad too…" i walk up to her and hug her. "Alright, Asriel, your turn."

"Fine. do you want the long version, or the short one?"

"Just give us the short version. I already know the long one, and i don't think mom WANTS to know all the details of it, either."

"What do you mean, my child?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright here it goes. When i died, my dust spilled on the flowers of the throne room. The royal scientist injected one of the flowers with DETERMINATION, bringing me back to life. I am now a soulless flower who USED to be able to RESET, but that power is now overridden by Chara."

…

"Well, that's just about it. I stole the body of a murderer, and Asriel was brought back to life as a flower."

"My children… i am sorry you both had to go through all of this. But, now we can all live happily, together."

Our family is back together again…

No…

Dad's still left out of it.

I have an idea.

End of chapter 28

*(this chapter was mostly just a recap of the genocide run. Sorry if it may have seemed boring. Well, next chapter things are going to start to get interesting. See you later!)


	30. prepareing the journey

*(i need some help. I don't have any good puns i can use for toriel and sans. If you have any that could work, please give them to me so that i can put them in the story. Thanks a bunch!)

Chapter 29: preparing the journey

"What! My child, you're being ridiculous!"

"Mom, just listen to me! I want us to go find dad again!"

"No! Do you have any idea what that man has done!"

"Mom please!" i'm starting to cry again. Asriel was set off to the side, and is unsure how to respond to the fight we're having. "I know you don't want to be with him, not after what he's done… but… please, doesn't he deserve mercy too? I just want our family together again…"

"My child, Go to your room!"

"Mom-"

"Go to your room. NOW." i take Asriel and run back to the guest bedroom. I set Asriel back onto the table and get back under the covers, crying.

"Well, that could have gone better." Asriel speaks up.

"Asriel… i don't want to hear it right now…"

-timeskip, sorry-

I have calmed myself down again, and am sitting on the side of the bed, thinking to myself. Asriel has been mostly silent this whole time. There is a light knocking at the door.

"My child, i'm coming in, ok?" she starts to open the door and walks in. " I wanted to tell you i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking things thoroughly, and in the end, all i did was make us both upset. I realized… although asgore may have done some… terrible things… i know that you still love him like a father. And it would be wrong of me to keep you from him. So i have decided, for yours and Asriel's sake, we can leave the ruins together in the morning. Is that alright with you, my child?"

"Of course mom! That's great!" i run up and hug her. "We should probably start packing some things."

"Right. Get a bag and fill it with a few things, we leave in the morning, ok? I'll see you in the morning." she leaves the bedroom. I go into the nearby wardrobe and pull out a large backpack, and start filling it with some clothes.

"Wow," asriel speaks up, again "well i suppose congratulations are in order."

"What for, Azzy?"

"In all of my runs there are only a few things i was never able to do. 1, break the barrier. 2, get asg- dad to show me the human souls. 3, beat that smiley trash bag. And 4, get mom to leave the ruins. So far, you've done two of those already."

"Asriel, you know I didn't beat sans. It was **them** who beat him. You know that."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Well i suppose this whole thing wasn't planned, was it?"

I give him a mischievous smirk

"You manipulative little fuc-"

-timeskip-

"Is everything ready, my child?" mom and i have backpacks filled with supplies. Mom has switched out her classic delta rune robe for a hooded one ("best not to attract too much attention, my child") i am wearing a thicker version of my normal green and yellow striped shirt.

"I think that's everything. Let's get going." i hold Asriel in my hands as we approach the door leading to snowdin.

"Oh yes, there's one last thing i had for you." mom reaches into her bag and pulls out…

*you received the chocolate bar

=)

End of chapter 29

*(sorry for Chara's little temper tantrum there. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As i said before, i am in desperate need of some useful puns i can use in this fanfic. thanks.)


	31. punning in snowdin

*(sorry for the delay, something happened in my other stories, leaving me a day behind. sorry. Also, i seem to be having an error with reviews. It's saying i'm getting new ones, but they aren't popping up. Weird. Oh well, i'll just get on with it. Sorry for any delays.)

Chapter 30: punning in snowdin

Mom, Asriel, and I trudge out down the path as the door to the ruins slams shut behind us. "Stay close, my child. I don't want any of us getting separated." i hold her hand as we walk down the pathway. As we start going down, i notice a large stick on the path. Shortly after we pass it, the branch snaps inexplicably, causing mom to stiffen up in surprise. She grips my hand tighter and pulls me closer to her. Nothing to worry about, it's just sans doing the same trick as he did last time, right? We keep walking, until we hear a few footsteps behind us. Mom throws a wave of fire behind her, but hit's nothing. She starts walking faster untill we reach the 'gate'. We start hearing footsteps behind us, slowly approaching until they stop right behind us.

"Human, monster, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, shake my hand." i quickly turn around and extend my hand to the skeleton. as mom starts to turn arround, the loud farting sound of a whoopie cushion can be heard.

"Pfft. heh HAHAH!" mom starts laughing.

"Yup, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny."

"Wait i recognize your voice, you're that person who would always knock on the ruins door, yes? It's nice to finally meet you!"

i give her a strange look. " um… we should get going."

"My child, it's fine, we can wait for a while."

"Actually…" sans coughs into his fist "i'm actually supposed to be on lookout for humans right now. Don't worry though, i don't really feel like capturing anybody, and i would NEVER harm an innocent." he winks at Asriel, his eye flaring blue for a single moment, before turning back to mom. "My brother however, he's a human hunting FANATIC. Don't worry he's pretty much harmless. Actually, i think that's him up ahead. Come on, follow me through this gate thingy. Yeah, just go right on through, my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." we all walk across the small bridge. Sans takes Asriel out of my hands before saying "quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" i rush up to the lamp and hide behind it. "Quick, act casual."

Papyrus runs into the room. Sans starts telling jokes with mom. " so yesterday I ate food colouring. The doctor said I was fine, but I feel like I've dyed a little inside"

Mom starts laughing at his joke, as papyrus groans. "SANS! STOP TELLING JOKES WITH THIS… ASGORE CLONE? YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

"Oh, you must be this man's brother, Papyrus, right? Hello, my name is Toriel."

"*GASP* ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS ME! BY NAME! SURELY THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Hey papyrus, what does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

"HMM… SNOW PROOF ROOF TILES?"

"No, silly! He tiles them with… shin-gles"

"NEVERMIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Oh hey, i heard a new type of broom was released today, it's been sweeping the nation."

Mom laughs again.

"AUGH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE TODAY, SANS! I WILL TEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR 'WORK'... BUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he leaves.

"HEH"

…

"Alright, kid, you can come out now." i step out from behind the lamp and take Asriel back. He seems completely uncomfortable around sans. "You all better get going before he comes back, cause if you don't… you'll have to sit through more of our hilarious jokes."

"Oh, i'm sure papyrus is a reasonable skeleton. why don't we meet him in person? You two could be friends!"

"Yeah, mom, that would be fun!"

"Welp, i'll see you all up ahead." he walks back the direction we came from. We walk into the next room, and i touch the nearby SAVE star.

*the convenience of that lamp fills you with DETERMINATION!

*game SAVED!

End of chapter 30

*(hope you guys enjoyed! See ya later!)


	32. The Skelebros

*(still looking for puns i could use for this fanfic. I could really use the help. That said, enjoy the chapter!)

Chapter 31: the skelebros.

After touching the save point, we make our way to a side passage. We see Sans and papyrus up ahead.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…" papyrus notices the two of us. He quickly turns to sans, who is looking at us. They turn and do the reverse, back, and rapidly start looking between us until they are literally spinning in place. Mom and i giggle at their antics, while Asriel just rolls his eyes. Suddenly they stop. "OH MY GOSH! SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"Uh, actually i think that's a rock."

"OH…"

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH! HELLO AGAIN, LADY TORIEL! HAVE YOU BY ANY CHANCE SEEN A HUMAN AROUND HERE?"

"Hey paps, what about in front of her?"

Papyrus' gaze shifts to Asriel. "OH! HELLO THERE MY OLD FLOWEY FRIEND! HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN AROUND?"

Asriel scoffs and says "look who's carrying me."

"*GASP* OH MY GOSH!" he 'whispers' to sans "IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOSH! A HUMAN! I'M GOING TO BE! I'LL BE, SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! AHEM, HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! BECAUSE I YOU DO, YOU SHAL BE THE VICTIM OF MANY DANGEROUS PUZZLES! PROCEED ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" he runs off.

Mom glares at sans "i thought you said he was harmless."

"And he is, don't worry, all of his puzzles are annoying at best. I'll see you all up ahead." he walks away.

"He he he. Those skeletons are so funny. I hope we see them more up ahead." i take mom's hand and keep walking. We pass papyrus' poor excuse of a sentry station, before we come across a sign that reads 'absolutely NO moving!'. Wait, i remember this!

"Mom stop!" we all halt in place.

"What's the problem, my chi-"

"Shh…" i take the stick and wave it in front of the sentry station. A dog quickly pops up and stares contently at the stick. I throw it

"Stick!" the dog monster takes off running after the thrown stick, leaping out of his sentry station. Mom laughs as the dog runs away.

"He he he. My child, how did you know that guard was there?"

"From the last run. I was watching when they went through this area. The dog tried to pick a fight with them, and…"

 _(*smack!)_

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"That's alright, my child, i suppose we should keep going, however." we exit the road, coming to a large frozen over lake. Sliding across, we come to a new room. Papyrus and sans are standing across from a large patch of discolored snow.

"I SWEAR, I FEEL LIKE I'VE MET THAT HUMAN BEFORE, BUT I KNOW THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! FOR SOME WEIRD REASON I JUST FEEL… UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND THEM."

"Wouldn't you know who you know?"

"I KNOW I KNOW WHO YOU KNOW I KNOW! YOU KNOW?" Papyrus notices us. "AHA! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! AS I SAID, I HAVE PREPARED THIS TRAP FOR YOU, THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! ONE FALSE STEP…" he pulls out some kind of orb "AND THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! PROCEED ONLY IF YOU DARE!" i slowly approach the maze. The moment i touch the discolored snow, the orb zaps papyrus, lightly charing his bones.

"Oh my goodness!" mom rushes across the maze, repeatedly zapping him even worse. Asriel stars laughing at the poor skeleton's predicament " are you alright, papyrus?" she starts to heal his minor injuries. While doing so, she takes the orb from papyrus and sets it on the floor. With the trap effectively disarmed, i rush across to the other side.

"I AM FINE, MISS TORIEL! A LITTLE ELECTRICITY IS NOTHING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he stands up " THIS PUZZLE MAY HAVE FAILED, BUT REST ASSURED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he runs off.

End of chapter 31

*(sorry for the shorter chapter. Well, i hope you all enjoyed, regardless. Well, see ya later! Don't forget to review if you have any questions!)


	33. puns and puzzles

*you are filled with…

*PROCRASTINATION!

Chapter 32 puns and puzzles

With the 'electricity maze' left behind us, we keep walking forward. We find a blue furred, rabbit monster, managing some kind of ice cream cart. Looks like business is slow.

"Sigh, why doesn't anyone want any nice cream? It's the perfect weather for something cold." he notices us, and immediately perks up. "Oh! Customers! Would you like to buy some nice cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart. Now only 15G"

"Mom! Mom, can we get some?"

"Of course, Chara." she turns to the salesman. "Three nice creams, please."

"Here you go! Have a wonderful day!" he hands the three nice creams to each of us. Mom and i start eating ours, while Asriel puts his in the backpack.

"Someone is probably going to need the healing item later, anyway." we keep going, ignoring the snowball game, and come across the skelebros once again.

"AHA THE HUMAN ARRIVES! PREPARE TO BE BAFFLED BY MY BROTHER'S PUZZLE…" he looks at the empty area. "SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE!"

"Its right there, in the snow. Trust me, there is NO way they are getting past this." i hand asriel to mom as i sit down next to the paper on the ground. The 'puzzle' is a simple word search. I don't have a pencil to mark it, but i can at least remember which ones i can find. Meanwhile, mom walks over to them, and starts a conversation.

"So you two live in the area, correct?"

"Yeah, we both live in the town up ahead. So, what's the kid's name, any way?

"Oh, my child's name is Chara."

"CHARA. THATS A GREAT NAME!"

"Yeah, they seem like quite the…"

"SANS! I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"CHARActer!"

Mom and sans start laughing

"ARGH! SASN STOP THESE SENSELESS PUNS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Why? I thought it was quite...humerus!"

More laughter.

"LADY TORIEL! WHY! NOT YOU TOO!"

"Yeah, tori, That was just bahhh-ad!"

"Hey! Both of you!" Asriel interrupts both of them. "Chara is trying to focus!"

"THANK YOU, FLOWEY! WELL, ANYWAY, SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A HUMAN, ANYWAY?"

"Oh? My child wanted to go to the capital, to be with asgore. I was guiding them there."

I look up as soon as i finish the word search. when i look at papyrus, he looks disappointed. He turns to sans. "SANS! WHAT DO I DO!? THE HUMAN IS ALREADY CAPTURED BY THIS ASGORE CLONE! I CAN'T STEAL THEM FROM HER, THAT WOULD BE RUDE! ALL MY PUZZLES HAVE BEEN WASTED!"

"Oh, it's alright. Chara seems to be enjoying themselves." i approach, holding the crossword puzzle. "See, no harm done."

"WOW… I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED THIS PUZZLE STOPPED YOU AT ALL. SANS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING USING A CROSSWORD PUZZLE! YOU KNOW I HATE THEM! IN MY OPINION, THE JUNIOR JUMBLE IS A FAR BETTER CHALLENGE! CHARA! SETTLE THIS DISPUTE, WHAT IS HARDER, CROSSWORDS, OR JUMBLE!"

"Erm… both of them are challenging, so… both?" trying to appeal to both of them.

"UGH, THAT DIDN'T REALLY HELP. ANYWAY, I'M GOING AHEAD TO PREPARE THE NEXT PUZZLE! YOU WILL SURELY BE BAFFLED! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" papyrus runs off.

…

"Welp, i will see you all up ahead. See ya." sans walks away. We walk into the next room to discover a note, a plate of spaghetti, a microwave, and a SAVE star.

"Hey mom! Looks like papyrus left us some spaghetti!" i try to lift it, but it's frozen to the table.

"Allow me, my child." mom starts heating the plate using fire magic.

"WAIT! stop! " Asriel speaks up "you don't know what you're doing!" as the ice begins to thaw, we can smell the spaghetti. Mom drops the plate in disgust. "Everyone stand back! I'm going to destroy this unholy creation!" he uses a vine to throw the plate of spaghetti as far as he can, before absolutely demolishing it with bullets…

*the thought of surviving such a toxic plate of spaghetti fills you with DETERMINATION!

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 32

*(i'm sorry for the delay! Things just kept coming up, and i neglected to write a chapter for you guys! Sorry! Special thanks to omegajudge and randomwriter197 for the puns i used either this chapter, or will use in the future.)


	34. a close call (sorry for the break!)

*(...ok, i'm sorry for the 2 week break i took from fanfic and not telling you guys about it. Well, i hope to get back on track and start writing again. I hope you guys like this chapter!)

*(on a side note, thank you for 10,000 views!)

Chapter 33: a close call

With the toxic spaghetti left behind us, we keep going into the next room. Ok, i don't remember this room, so i'm going to have to figure it out. "Hey mom, it's another puzzle! Split up, try and find the solution, ok?"

"Alright, my child. I'll take asriel and go forward, why don't you try and that path, down there?" I hand asriel to mom ash she set's out on the forward path, while i go down below. I see a patch of thick snow, which i ignore, and a few spikes, which shoot down shortly after i see them. Huh. i walk past the retracted spikes, past a small bridge, and see two hooded figures approaching.

"Who's there?"

"Who's there?"

"Identify your smellf!"

The two dogs wander around the area for a minute, smelling everything, before stopping in the center, near me.

"That smell… it makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate YOU!"

*Battle start!

Aww shoot. Now i remember these two. Dogamy and Dogaresa. How can i do this… petting?

*Act Pet

*they are still suspicious of you, so your pet attempt failed.

They both swing their large axes at my soul. I try and duck between the large attacks, but end up getting nicked the last time.

*HP 17/20

I think i should be fine… for now. What else can i do… re-sniffing probably won't work… well, only one thing left to try.

*Act Roll-around

Other than getting my shirt really dirty, it didn't seem to do much. The two dogs start launching rings of blue and white hearts to each other, leaving me in the crossfire. I try to navigate between the attacks, but fail, and get hit three times.

*HP 08/20

Dangit… i don't know what to do… nothing seems to be working! Maybe i could just spare them?

*Spare

Nothing happens, and they begin their next attack. The large swinging axes again try and crush me. On both sweeps of the axes, i get hit.

*HP 02/20

Oh no… i might die here… what can i do… what can i do… as i struggle to try and figure out what attack i can do next, several large flames appear in front of me, blocking the dogs from seeing me.

"You two will leave my child alone, RIGHT NOW!" mom runs in and glares at the two dogs. They start whimpering at the large flames, and run away.

*You WON!

The battle fades, as mom rushes up to me. "My child, are you alright? Those two hurt you really badly. I'm sorry i was not there to protect you."

"It's fine, mom. It's not too bad."

"Sorry we were late!" Asriel cuts in "we found a button hidden in the snow, and after mom pushed it, she got distracted by this guard dog. She wouldn't stop petting him. She only stopped after we heard the sounds of battle somewhere else. Anyway, i told you would need this." Asriel pulls his wrapped package of nicecream out of my bag. Oh, i completely forgot about that… oops.

*HP restored!

Well, let's not let it get that close again. "Stay close to me, my child. I won't allow another incident like that to happen. nevertheless, we should keep moving." we go down the connecting passageway, and are greeted to another puzzle. Well, this one seems much simpler than the last one. I step on the first marked X, and go around the snow structure to step on the other one. As soon as i do so, mom steps on the pressure plate, disabling the spikes. We then notice papyrus on the other side of the retracted spikes.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, DID YOU SAVE ANYTHING FOR ME?" he's talking about the spaghetti, right? Um…

"Oh, i'm sorry papyrus." Asriel interrupts my thoughts. "I couldn't stop myself." from destroying it.

"WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ENJOYED MY COOKING THAT MUCH! WORRY NOT, I SHALL COOK YOU ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU CAN EAT WHEN WE GET BACK INTO TOWN!" he walks away.

"Mom, do me a favor, teach that guy how to cook, please."

"Agreed. His cooking is currently worse than Asgore's attempts to replicate my butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Worry not, i shal be able to teach him the correct method later, but for now, we must keep moving." we walk in the same direction that papyrus went in.

End of chapter 33

*(i cut this off because i wanted to get something out. Now. once again, i am sorry for the 2 week vacation that i took. Well, your comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading so far, and i hope to finish this in the future.)


	35. puzzles, puzzles, and more puzzles!

*(I am… losing interest in my other fanfic, but i have it queued up next for an update. However, i decided "screw it, let's update this one anyway" so, here we go. Late, but i hope you enjoy it regardless.)

Chapter 34: puzzles, puzzles, and more puzzles.

We approach papyrus at a different puzzle. "WHILE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU THREE, I DECIDED I COULD IMPROVE THE PUZZLE BY CHANGING IT INTO THE SHAPE OF MY FACE! HOWEVER… THE SNOW FROZE, AND NOW I DON'T KNOW THE SOLUTION! WORRY NOT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS PROBLEM! UNTIL THEN, WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND GIVE IT A TRY!"

"May i?" mom speaks up "the ruins have many puzzles like this one, and i thought it would be fun to try something new."

"OF COURSE, LADY TORIEL! FEEL FREE TO GIVE IT A TRY!"

Mom starts walking around the puzzle, before she approaches it. She steps on a few of the large X buttons, but she soon after finds herself surrounded. When she steps on one of the O buttons, it turns into a green triangle. Oops.

"Um… my child! Could you reset the puzzle please?"

I step down on the pressure plate, restarting the puzzle for her, and she comes at it from the bottom this time. Before long, she has all of the X buttons turned into O buttons. I step on the pressure plate, completing the puzzle and taking down the spikes.

"WOWIE! GREAT JOB, TORIEL! WELL, I SHAL BE OFF TO PREPARE THE NEXT PUZZLE." papyrus runs off. We follow, and see sans on the other side of where the spikes where. He starts talking with mom.

"Hey, tori. I didn't know you liked puzzles so much."

"The ruins are full of puzzles like these. Sometimes i liked to distract myself with completing them, but after a while, they just became a chore. I have never seen these specific puzzles before. They are quite fun though."

"Huh. if i had known, i probably would have slipped you a puzzle book under the door once in awhile. Oh well, it's not like we can change the past, right?" he glares at Asriel again, his eye flashing blue for a moment, before turning back to mom. "Well, i guess you should get going. I'll catch up."

We all leave sans as we enter the next area. We see papyrus and sans across from a grid of grayscale tiles. "AHA! THEY ARRIVE! WELL, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE COLOR TILE PUZZLE! THIS WAS DESIGNED BY THE BRILLIANT DR. ALPHYS! EACH COLOR DOES SOMETHING ENTIRELY DIFFERENT! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE, YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM. YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIFIED, DON'T WALK ON THOSE EITHER. ORANGE TILES MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES. BLUE TILES ARE WATER, STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOWEVER, IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES WHEN YOU STEP ON AN BLUE TILE, THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO, IF YOU STEP ON A BLUE TILE NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, YOU WILL ALSO GET ELECTROCUTED! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY AND SMELL LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PIRANHAS HATE. GREEN TILES WILL SUMMON A MONSTER YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT! PINK TILES DO NOTHING, STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! WELL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT?"

Mom interrupts before i can respond. "Papyrus, don't you think this puzzle is a bit… complicated for a child their age?"

"ERM…" Papyrus looks at the note of paper in his hand "YEAH, I SUPPOSE IT IS PRETTY COMPLICATED. I CAN BARELY MAKE IT OUT MYSELF. FORGET IT THEN, WE CAN SKIP THIS ONE! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU UP AHEAD!" papyrus runs off.

We enter the next room to see a bunch of incomplete snow sculptures of a dog. We pass by them and wave to a cow monster before entering the next room. This one has a large sheet of ice. Asriel speaks up. "Alright, let me just save you both all the wasted time and effort of solving this one. Stand back." i set Asriel on the ground. He summons 11 'friendliness pellets' and launches them at all but one of the X tiles, turning them into O times. "Slide across over there. " he points a leaf to directly in front of the one X tile he missed. I pick him up and slide across, landing on the X tile. "Ok, now slide over to the pressure plate." i slide off of the O tile onto the plate. The ground comes up ahead of me, completing the path. "Ok, you can both get across now!" mom and I slide across the ice and across the wooded pathway. When we come out on the other side, we are presented with a crossroads. We take the forward path and are presented with a field of snow poffs. When we approach the end, there is a snow poff blocking the way. Suddenly, a dog's head pops out from the snow. It barks twice, before coming out of the snow in it's large hulking armor.

*battle start!

"My child, get behind me."

"No, mom! Look!

*Check

*greater dog ATC 6 DEF 4

*is so excited that it thinks fighting is playing.

The dog does nothing as i stand there.

"See mom, it just wants to play!"

"Oh alright, chara, but if you get hurt, i am stepping in immediately."

Ok, let's do this.

*act becon.

*the dog drops his spear and bounds towards you, flicking slobber in your face.

The spear flies at me while blue. I rush up next to it. As soon as it passes, it turns white.

*act pet

*the dog curls up in your lap and falls asleep.

*zzz…

*zzz…

*zzz…

*it wakes up. It's so excited!

The dog does nothing again. When i move however, it immediately starts shooting bullets spelling the word 'bark!' at me. I manage to dodge around them, though.

*Act play

*you pick up a snowball and throw it. The dog goes and gathers up all the snow in the surrounding area. Dog is tired now.

The same spear attack as last time, but it starts out white this time. I keep away from it until it turns blue, from there i stop moving, and it passes through me.

*act pet

*the dog curls up in your lap. Your movements slow, but you haven't pet enough!

*pet capacity 40%

The dog does nothing again as i stay still.

*act pet

*Critical pet!

*greater dog is contented.

Betrayal kill…

NO…

*spare

*you won!

The dog jumps out of it's armor and licks my face, before jumping back into it, backwards and walks away.

"See mom! Nothing to worry about!"

"Alright, my child. I suppose we should get going. Snowdin town should be just up ahead."

We keep walking, crossing onto a bridge. Near the end, we see sans and papyrus ahead of us.

"THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IT IS TIME FOR THE LAST OF MY PUZZLES!" several items, including spears, a flamethrower, a cannon, and a… dog come into view around the bridge. "BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! WITH A PUSH OF A BUTTON, THE TRAP WILL ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, BLADES WILL SLASH BACK AND FORTH! ONLY THE SLIGHTEST CHANCE OF VICTORY IS IN SIGHT! ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE i AM ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT!" Nothing happens…

"Uh… that doesn't look very activated."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I AM ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT RIGHT NOW!" Still, nothing happens…

"Nothin's happenin bro."

"WELL, I WAS LOOKING AT TORIEL AND… I GET THE FEELING I SHOULD NOT USE THIS TRAP…"

I look back at mom. She is giving papyrus one of her best death-glares. Behind me i hear papyrus 'whispering' to sans. "I DON'T WANT THE SCARY GOAT TO HURT ME." I turn back. " YEAH, WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE. AWAY IT GOES!" The trap disappears. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! THIS IS SURELY ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" papyrus runs off, and we follow after him into snowdin town.

End of chapter 34

*(welp, the snowdin forest area took way to freaking long. I hope you guys are enjoying these longer chapters. While i would preferably be rushing through the plot, it is nice to do some fun detailing once in awhile. Well, regardless, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See ya later!)


	36. welcome to snowdin!

*(welp, here we go with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 35: welcome to snowdin!

When we walk into town, i immediately approach the SAVE point in front of the store.

*seeing such a nice little town fills you with DETERMINATION!

*Game SAVED!

"Alright, my child Where should we go first?"

"Maybe we should get some more healing items? We should check out the shop."

We walk into the store. A rabbit shopkeeper is manning the counter. "Welcome to the snowdin shop. Take all the time you need." mom and i separate as we go through the shop. I pick up a manly bandana, and mom picks up a few cinnamon bunnies. We walk back to the counter, and the shopkeeper starts ringing all of the items up. "Ok, your total should be around…!" the shopkeeper looks up at mom, and gets a good look at her face. "O-oh my… i had no idea that the queen… forgive me…"

"Please, just call me toriel, if anything. I haven't exactly been 'queen' for quite some time. Could you keep this quiet, though? I don't want everyone panicking that their 'queen' has returned."

"I understand… sorry."

Mom pays for the items and we exit the store. Mom makes extra effort to keep the hood on her robe up as we pass some of the other inhabitants. Eventually we reach the back edge of town. Fog starts surrounding us, as we move forward until we can see papyrus in the fog. "HELLO, HUMAN, FLOWEY, AND TORIEL! ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS, SUCH AS THE FEELING OF FINDING ANOTHER PUZZLE LOVER, OR THE JOY OF FINDING SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS SPAGHETTI AS MUCH AS I DO. SURELY, THIS FEELING, IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I NEVER IMAGINED THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE ALL OF YOU AS FRIENDS. FOR SUCH REASON, I WILL SPARE YOU, SMALL HUMAN. AFTERALL, WHY WOULD I NEED TO FIGHT SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY BEEN CAPTURED! ALAS, THE GOAT LADY NAMED TORIEL GOT TO YOU BEFORE I DID. HOWEVER, YOU CAN FEEL FREE TO COME AND 'HANG OUT' WHENEVER YOU LIKE! I WILL WAIT AT MY HOUSE IF YOU NEED ME. FAREWELL!" papyrus runs and jumps over us as the fog around us dissipates.

"Huh, i thought we would have had to fight that bonehead." Asriel speaks up again.

"Asriel, why does papyrus call you 'flowey'?" mom asks.

"Ugh, mom, before you found me back there with chara, i had changed my name to 'flowey' as to prevent everyone from confusing me with who i used to be. A kind of anonymous name i could use, and papyrus knows me better in this timeline as 'flowey' you can call me Asriel if you really NEED to, but to people like papyrus, he is going to know me as 'flowey'."

"I suppose that makes sense, my child. Well, i will go with him and wait for you. Make sure you come back soon, ok?"

"Shure mom!"

"Thank you, my child. Remember you can call me if you need anything." mom leaves to follow papyrus. Well, i suppose it won't hurt to go a little into waterfall.

I walk forward out of the snow and past along the river that flows through waterfall, before i enter a room with a sentry station, a monster next to an echo flower and… monster kid. I also see sans standing at the sentry station posted there. I approach him.

"Heya kiddos. Hey, i was just about to get a bite to eat at grilbys. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, kiddos, follow me. I know a shortcut." sans walks out from behind his station and starts walking farther into waterfall as i follow him. Suddenly, we are teleported into a bar thut must be grilbys. Sans starts joking with some of the other people in the bar, before we walk up to the counter and take our seats. As i sit down, i hear a loud farting sound come out from under me. "Whoops, looks like some weirdo has been putting whoopie cushions on the seats. Well, now that you're here…"

Some kind of weird dark sphere surrounds Sans, Asriel, And I. "Alright, petals. What are you planing and how does it involve this human."

End of chapter 35

*(Welp, here we go. Sans is pissed at our favorite talking flower, and now chara has to try and calm him down. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!)


	37. the talking flower

*(this is a shorter chapter, sorry about that, but i wanted to have this conversation take place. I hope you enjoy it, regardless.)

Chapter 36: The talking flower

"Well, petals? What are you planning." sans seems angry at Asriel for some reason. "You are always planning something, so just spill it, kapiech?"

"Sans. leave Chara out of this."

"Hey, this kid seems to trust you so i intend to know why."

"Sans! Stop yelling at Asriel. I don't understand why you are so angry at him!"

"Shut it, kiddo." Sans' eyes go dark. "So, weed, i may not know everything about what happens in the other timelines, but i always remember a little. I know you killed a lot of people in those other timelines, and last timeline, all i know is that i ended up dead. And considering i only let you fight me if you already went and offed everyone else, i'm guessing you finally figured out how to get past me, and then you reset when you couldn't find the human souls, right?"

"Sans! That wasn't me! And besides, i gave up trying to get past you a long time ago. I can't reset anymore, either. Chara is the only one who can now."

"Really?" sans addresses me, his eyes completely vacant. "So you are the one who murdered everyone then, right?"

"No, sans! It wasn't either of us! I was trying to stop them the entire time, and after they killed Asriel, i managed to take control away from them. I deleted their entire timeline and reset it back to here. After that… i need to maintain control over their body in order to make sure they don't kill anyone."

…

"Alright. I'm going to keep an eye socket out on the both of you, make sure you don't do anything suspicious, got it?"

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get out of this greasy bar."

The magic fades around us as the casual conversation around us filters back in. "well, i should get back to work, and you two should get back to your mom. I'll see ya around." sans exits the bar.

"Alright, Asriel, care to explain why sans s upset with you?"

"Fine, whatever. As you know, i used to be in control of the timeline. Out of boredom, i experimented with people to find out how they would react. Eventually, sans caught on to what i was doing and started attacking me. That smiley trash bag has caused me more resets than anyone, and now, he has a kind of permanent memory of me. Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure, Asriel."

I pick up Asriel's pot and exit the bar.

End of chapter 36

*(so yeah, sorry it's so short, but i hope you guys enjoyed this mini chapter, i guess. Don't forget to review!)


	38. Skelehouse Shenanigans

*(ok, sorry this chapter came out late. I didn't have a chapter pre-written in time and then there was the whole issue of halloween, but now I have this chapter for you guys and i am going to try and have a bunch more chapters pre written. Regardless, i hope you enjoy this makeshift papyrus hangout.)

Chapter 37: Skelehouse Shenanigans

I approach Papyrus' house with Asriel in my arms. I knock on the door twice before Papyrus comes to the door, his 'battle body' stained with the residue of what i'm assuming is several vegetables.

"AHA! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! JUST IN TIME, TOO! TORIEL AND I WERE JUST ABOUT FINISHED COOKING ANOTHER BATCH OF SPAGHETTI FOR US TO ENJOY! COME ON IT!" Papyrus leaves the door open as i enter the house. "TAKE A SEAT ON THE COUCH, HUMAN. WE WILL BE DONE SHORTLY."

I set Asriel on a nearby table next to a pet rock and i wave to mom as i pass the kitchen. After that, I sit down on the couch for a few minutes. I can hear mom in the kitchen instructing papyrus. After a few minutes, i can suddenly hear mom shouting. "Wait! Papyrus, Don't turn it up the heat that high!" at a frantic pace, i see mom run out of the kitchen and dive onto the couch next to me yelling, "Get down!"

*BOOM!

In a flash of light and heat, i can hear an explosion ringing from the kitchen. The carpeting in front of the doorway is burnt and Asriel barely managed to knock over his pot enough so that the flames didn't reach him. After a few seconds, Papyrus walks out from the kitchen his bones burnt black.

"WELL, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN."

"Papyrus what were you thinking!" mom's tone is harsh as she begins scolding papyrus. "The Heat should never be turned up that high! Someone could have gotten hurt! Go get yourself cleaned up while i Address the kitchen." mom leaves papyrus with me as she enters the kitchen and get's to work putting out the fires.

I walk over to Asriel and pick him up off the floor. He starts yelling at papyrus as well. "You idiot! You almost got me killed! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I'M SORRY, FLOWEY, I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL IN THE FUTURE."

"Just get going and clean yourself up!"

"OK…"

Papyrus walks out of the house towards waterfall.

*(so nobody questions it later, papyrus is simultaneously cleaning up and giving his report to undyne. Saves time that way AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER OF EFFICIENCY!)

"Great, now we have the house to ourselves for a while. Goodthink that la- i mean mom got out of there when she did."

"Why's that?" I ask Asriel.

"Just once, i tried cooking with papyrus before i really knew how bad he is at it. Basically the same as what just happened now happened then, and that was probably the only time papyrus ever actually made me RESET."

"Ouch… i guess being a plant really makes you a lot more vulnerable to fire."

"Believe me, it does. Well, i guess you can go ahead and look around now that the excitement is over."

I walk back to the table and set Asriel back down. I walk into the kitchen to see mom putting out a few of the remaining embers. The entire kitchen is a dark, charred mess, darker around what seems to be an exploded pot. "Oh, hello my child. I just finished dealing with the fire so i was about to start dealing with all of the ash everywhere. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure, mom!"

"Alright, my child. Here, take this and start sweeping it up for me, ok?" mom pulls a small hand broom out from the sink cabinet and hands it to me. I get on my knees and get to work sweeping all of the ash into a pile and scoop it into the nearby trashcan. After a few minutes of work, the floors are clear of any debris. "Well done, my child. Well, thank you for your help. I will handle this from here."

i exit the kitchen to see papyrus has showered up again. "I AM BACK! HOW GOES IT HERE!"

"Mom is still working in the kitchen, so we should stay out of her way for now."

"AGREED, BUT AFTER THAT, I'M AFRAID YOU THREE SHOULD LEAVE." Papyrus leans in closely to me and 'whispers' to me. "I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY LET SLIP TO UNDYNE THAT THERE IS A HUMAN IN SNOWDIN, AND THEIR OPINION OF YOU SEEMS A BIT… MURDERY. TELL YOU WHAT, LET'S EXCHANGE CELL PHONE NUMBERS SO THAT I MAY BE ABLE TO KEEP YOU UPDATED."

A few minutes of switching phone numbers later, mom comes out of the kitchen. "Alright, the kitchen is as good as i can get it. So i suppose my children and I should get going. But we WILL be talking about that incident in the kitchen later, understand?"

"YES MISS TORIEL…"

"Thank you. Alright, my children, i suppose it's time to get going now."

Mom picks up Asriel's pot as we start to exit the house. "Thank you for having us, Papyrus."

"NO TROUBLE AT ALL! FAREWELL!"

The door closes behind us.

End of chapter 37

*( well, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be going back to do the actual hangout with papyrus later, but for now, we should be getting into the waterfall arc. Well, i hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Be sure to leave a review!)


	39. Welcome to waterfall!

*(i got a guest review asking a question, so i guess i have to answer it here.)

*(Guest: I wonder how undyne would be, seeing as she knows toriel is Asgore's ex wife, but knowing a human is with the former queen?)

*(this is EXACTLY why i had toriel wear a hood. To prevent people from recognizing her as who she is. I had seen this done before in a fanfic called 'Our Own Route.' i hope this answers your question, anyways. Well, on to the chapter!)

Chapter 38 welcome to waterfall!

The three of us walk along the river entering waterfall. We pass through the room with sans' sentry station and instead walk to a small river area.

"Be careful of the rocks, my child."

"I will be fine, mom, dont worry!" i rush into the water and get halfway without hitting anything. Oh wait, there was a defence item here, wasn't there? I walk up to the waterfall and into the secret passageway behind it. I can hear mom panic for a moment but i come back out with an old tutu. I quickly put it on and show it to mom.

"Oh my child… please don't scare me like that."

"sorry mom… well, i think we should keep going."

"Agreed."

We make it across the river and keep walking a bit before we come up to some tall grass. We walk across without incident, and i see a save point ahead of me. I run up and touch it.

*you are anxious about the unknown location of undyne, but you stay determined.

*Game SAVED

We keep going up until we reach some bridge seeds and a passage of water. This one is simple enough, we just pick them up and float them across until it clears the path. We keep going and enter a larger room with more bridge seeds. There is a monster in the room with us, an Aaron, but he leaves me alone for some reason. He seems more interested in mom. oh well, I leave her to go deal with the puzzle. I don't hear much of what they are saying to each other, however, just as i am about done with the puzzle, i manage to hear one thing the Aaron says to mom. Did he just flirt with my mom?

I completely stop what i'm doing and slowly turn my head to the Aaron with my 'creepy face' as Asriel liked to call it.

 **=)**

The Aaron, suddenly terrified of me, flees the room. I turn back around and pretend nothing happened as i finish the puzzle. Mom looks at me questioningly as we walk across the bridge seeds.

*Ring!

I answer my phone.

"HELLO, HUMAN! SO, I JUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM UNDYNE. APPARENTLY SHE HASN'T SEEN EITHER OF YOU YET, SO GOOD JOB ON THAT! HOWEVER, SHE ASKED ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING LAST TIME I SAW YOU, LAST TIME YOU WERE WEARING A BANDANA, RIGHT!"

"Yeah, but i changed into an old tutu."

"ALRIGHT, GOT IT. WINK."

*click

"Who was that, my child?"

"Papyrus gave me his phone number so that he could keep us posted on the location of Undyne."

"Who is Undyne, anyways?"

"Captain of the royal guard."

"I see… we will have to be cautious then."

We walk into the wishing room. I remember when Asriel and i used to play i here. From last run i remember that the passageway is to the left right? We all walk that way. When we reach the back, it's a dead end where the passage was before...what? I touch the wall, and it crumbles, revealing the path… huh. We duck through the short passage and get onto a bridge. There are some plaques of the history of the war between humans and monsters that i already read a long time ago. Walking to the end of the bridge, there is a small, one person boat.

"This is a problem… how are we all going to get across?"

"Hey mom! I have an idea, if you carry us when you get on the boat, it should take us all across!"

"Alright, i guess. Come here." i walk up to mom and she picks me up and cradles me into her arms. As she steps onto the small boat, it takes off.

End of chapter 38

*(i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya later!)


	40. Dangers of waterfall

*(yay! This fanfic is now officially my longest ever! Thank you guys for all of the support, and i will continue writing this for you guys. Enjoy!)

Chapter 39: Dangers of waterfall

Mom gets off the boat when it stops at another bridge.

"Mom, be careful around here. I don't remember where, but undyne ambushed the human on this bridge last time."

"Don't worry, my child. I will be here to protect you."

"This was the first time they had to LOAD. mom, dont fight her, just run. Please."

"... alright, my child. I will trust you."

"Would you two just get going already!" Asriel yells at us suddenly. "Talking about it won't make it happen, so just go and get this over with!"

"Sorry, Asriel."

We start walking down the bridge on high alert. I keep looking over to the pillars on our left. Suddenly, a blue spear shoots out hitting the ground in front of me. Looking at the pillars, we can see undyne between them, preparing to throw more spears. We start running across as fast as we can. Mom tries to slow undyne down by throwing a quick wave of fire at her, and it seems to be successful, as the attacks stop for a few seconds, and by then we have already. Gotten into the sea grass at the end of the pathway. Halfway through the grass, i trip on accident. i sheild Asriel with my body, but i am . Mom rushes ahead and exits the grass before noticing i am not beside her. She looks back in horror as undyne enters the grass and marches up right next to where i tripped. Shoving her hand into the grass, she grabs and pulls out monster kid by the head. Setting him down, she then marches out of the grass.

After standing up and walking out of the grass, monster kid rushes past me. "Yo! Did you guys see that! She touched me! She actually touched me! Oh man, i'm never going to wash my face again! Man, i feel sorry for you. If only you were standing a little to the left… don't worry, i'm sure we will see her again up ahead!" Monster kid runs off, trips, and pulls himself back up before before he continues to run.

Mom rushes to me the moment he leaves the room. "my child! Are you alright? Are you hurt? You WILL get an apology for this. Come my child, we must keep moving."

"yeah, when we get to new home, dad can tell Undyne and the rest of the guard not to run attack us anymore."

"yes, that is right. Well, we keep moving this way, my child. Are you coming?" we all exit the room. In the next one, I can see a glowing SAVE point.

*knowing the mouse may one day extract the cheese from the crystal fills you with DETERMINATION!

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 39

*(I cut the chapter off early due to running out of time. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Leave a review if you have any questions.)


	41. Sans the troll

*(...)

Chapter 40: sans the troll

We all enter the next room. We see sans off to the side next to a large telescope.

"I'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. It's normally 50000G to use this premium telescope… but… since I know your mom, you can use it for free. Howzabout it?"

"Sure, sans! Thanks!" i walk up to the large telescope and put my eye up to it. Weird, the entire thing is red, no matter where i look. I walk away from the telescope "um, sans i think your telescope's broken."

"What, you aren't satisfied? Don't worry. i'll give you a full refund." that was weird. I look back at mom and she seems to be red in the face, holding in a laugh.

"Mom, What's so funny?"

"Nothing, my child." she composes herself. "Well, i suppose we should keep moving. You remember the way, right?"

As we are walking, we engage in a small conversation. "Yeah! You used to take us down here all the time to buy snails, right?"

"That is correct, my child. I wonder if he still runs that ghost family still runs the snail farm…"

*Ring!

I answer my phone. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW… SHE SEEMS TO HAVE FOUND YOU. HER OPINION OF YOU IS A LITTLE… MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY. AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT… I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING! BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE… AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! YOUR SUCH A SMART COOKIE! THIS WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!"

*click.

"Was that papyrus, my child?"

"Yeah. basically just told us stuff we already knew. That undyne spotted us and stuff."

"I see… hopefully she doesn't attack us anytime soon, because i promise you she WILL regret ever attacking you."

"Mom, please don't hurt her."

"Don't worry. If it comes to that, i will only do enough damage to incapacitate her."

"Mom… "

"No, i will not be swayed on this. If she insists on attacking us again, I WILL step in to fight her."

End of chapter 40

*(forgive me…)


	42. A pleasent statue

*(seriously, i need to stop doing this. I don't even know how long since I last updated this story… i WILL get this completed, no matter how long it takes. I WILL STAY DETERMINED!)

Chapter 41: a pleasant statue

We keep walking forward for a bit, passing a few echo flowers, we walk along a pool of water. As soon as a tentacle pops up out of the water, mom grabs me and prepares a fireball, but we keep walking until the monster's head pops up over the water. As soon as the monster does, she throws a fireball. The monster ducks under it, and resurfaces.

"Hey… there… that wasn't very, y'hear! I'm just Onionsan! Y'hear!" mom calms down as soon as she realizes the octopus monster isn't going to attack us.

"Forgive me, Onionsan. I am just paranoid at the moment."

"It's alright! So, you're visiting waterfall, huh! Its great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah, me to! It's my big favorite!" i tug on moms hand and we keep walking down the path. Onionsan follows us. "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here… I, have to sit down all the time, but...he-hey! That's ok! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" we keep walking some more. "And the aquariums full, a-anyway, so, even if i wanted to, I… that's ok though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm going to get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" we all keep walking until we reach the end of the room. "Hey… there… that's the end of this room… i'll see you around! Have a good time! In waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllll" the monster goes back under the water as it says that last word.

"Well they were certainly an interesting fellow. Right, Chara?"

"Yeah, they were kind of funny. Well, we should keep moving mom."

*End of cha-

*(yeah right! If i am going to make you wait this long, i'm going to make you guys a decently sized chapter! CONTINUE!)

*Chapter… continue?

We enter the next room and start walking around the pool of water in the cente-

*Battle start!

I look around to see who started the fight, but other than Mom and Asriel in my hands, i see a monster hiding in the corner. She must have encountered me on accident.

*Act hum

*You hum a soothing melody. Shyren joins in.

Musical bullets fly towards me as she sings. The melody is beautiful, but i manage to avoid damage.

*Spare

*You won!

We leave shyren in her corner as we exit the room. We come across the small statue. I let go of moms hand and run into the next room. Grabbing an umbrella, i set it over the statue. It begins to play its melody, as we all listen…

…

…

…

How did you know the statue would play music?

Wait, what?

I know you hear me.

Oh. it's you. What do you want?

It's curious. How did you know that the statute would play music.

Asriel showed it to me while i was alive. You know, that flower you murdered?

You mean flowey.

No. he is Asriel to me. Now leave me alone, murderer.

Fine… have your fun. Just remember i am still here… always watching…

"Chara, are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out for a while there."

"Oh, sorry mom. Its nothing, i promise. Well, that's long enough, we should keep going." we all walk into the next room. Mom and i both grab umbrellas from the bucket and continue walking down the pathway. Eventually, we come across monster kid.

"Yo! You two got umbrellas? Awesome!" he wedges himself between mom and I under our umbrellas "Let's go!" we continue walking somewhat until we approach a corner. "Man, undyne is soooooooo cool! She beats up bad guys and never loses! If i were human, i would wet the bed every night… knowing that undyne was going to beat me up! Ha ha." we continue walking a ways until we can see an echo flower off to the side. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king- we had to call him "mr. dreemurr"- volunteered to donate his own flowers. Huh, the flowers looked kind of like you…" he is looking at Asriel. "Anyways, he ended up coming to school and teaching us about responsibility and stuff. Now that i think of it…" he turns to mom. Due to his height, he can see right up moms hood and see her face clearly. "You kind of look like him… weird… well, that got me thinking… yo! How awesome would it be if undyne came to school!? She could beat up all the teachers!" mom and i share a look before we continue walking down the path. Near the next corner, he speaks up again. "Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers… she's too cool to hurt an innocent person!" we keep walking. We come across a great view of new home and dad's castle. We look at it for a while, but keep going. We put our umbrellas in the container. And walk up to the ledge. "Hmm… i don't see any way we could get over this… well, i'll go find another way. See ya!" Monster kid runs off, trips, and gets back up, and continues running.

"Well, this is a dilemma…" with just mom, Asriel, and I, we have to get all of us over the ledge. "Here, Give Asriel to me, Chara." I hand Asriel's pot to mom. Reaching up, she can gently set him up on top of it. Next, she picks me up and pulls me over. Now it's just mom down there. "My children, could you help pull me up?" i grab one of moms hands as Asriel wrapps a vine around the other. We begin to pull her up. It takes a lot of effort, but we manage to pull mom up with us. We take a minutes rest. "Phew! I knew i shouldn't have cooked *gasp* so many pies. I should probably lay off the snails for a while."

"It's *pant* fine mom. Well, we should keep going." we all stand up entering the next room, i see a SAVE star.

*the serene sound of a distant music box…

*you are filled with determination…

*Game SAVED

We keep walking onto the bridge. I whisper to mom. "Undyne ambushed them again here. Be ready to run as soon as you see blue marks in the floor."

"Understood… stay close, my child…" we are cautiously walking down the bridge suddenly, a bunch of blue spots appear on the bridge around us before shooting up into spears! Mom and I immediately start running. Lost on the maze that is this bridge, we end up getting separated by undyne's spear attacks. I take a wrong path and end up getting trapped on one of the blue spots. The spear shoots up and hits me

*HP 16/20

Owww… stop, I need to keep running! I rush to try and catch up with mom, but i'm not watching where I am going and end up stepping on another spear as it shoots up.

*HP 12/20

Keep running Keep running KEEP RUNNING! I manage to catch up with mom, but another volley intercepts me.

*HP 08/20

"Mom! Help!" mom rushes to me and picks me up into her arms. As she continues running, she is hit in the leg by one of the spears

*Toriel HP 413/440

She accidentally drops me from her injury. A fresh wave of spears launched at me hits.

*HP 04/20

No time to heal! I desperately run back to mom and help her up. I don't see the blue spot below me.

*Crack

*Shatter!

*Game LOADED

I gasp for breath at the last save point. "Chara! Are you ok?" Asriel remembers what just happened. "Its ok, Chara! Calm down!"

"My child! What's wrong! You just suddenly started freaking out like this, are you alright?"

"They just had to LOAD for their first time. Everything hit the fan as soon as you two got seperated."

"So that means that undyne… she… she… oh, my child, forgive me! I cannot even protect you… she WILL regret this…"

"Mom, i'm fine! Just… lets try this again. I will be fine, let's just keep going…"

"... my child… alright then… i will do my best to protect you from her" we keep walking

When we get onto the bridge, i whisper to her again. "Look out for the blue circles in the bridge. Those are her attacks. When you see them, run."

"Right…" we keep walking. Suddenly, blue circles appear on the bridge around us, and then shoot up into spears. Immediately, however, mom takes me up into her arms and starts sprinting down the bridge. She is going faster than the spears can keep up with her, and manages to avoid getting hit. After she takes us down a path, she is greeted with a dead end. Turning around, we see undyne behind us. Mom readies her fire magic to fight, but undyne launches spears into the bridge. After a moment, the bridge collapses under us, and we fall into the abyss…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"

"..."

"... i know."

"Your not actually Chara, are you?"

"Chara's been gone for a long time."

"..."

"...um… what…"

"What IS your name?"

"..."

"Frisk?"

"Thats…"

" e…"

End of chapter 41

*(so, thats a BIG chapter for all of you guys! Thank you for being patient with me… i have been heavily distracting myself… but i promise you I WILL finish this story. That's a promise. Well, i did give you guys a bunch of information in this chapter, so feel free to leave a review if you have any questions! See ya in the next chapter!)


	43. The Garbage Dump

" _...ar…!"_

" _Cha… wak...up!"_

" _Help me!"_

Chapter 42: garbage dump

I wake up hearing Asriel's voice. "Chara! Wake up! Please!" i look around to see i was unconscious next to an also unconscious mom on a bed of buttercups. I see Asriel's pot floating away in the water. "Chara! Hurry! Please! I don't want to die!" i see his pot float into the next room. Wait, doesn't that room have a pit into…

Oh no…

I stand up and rush into the next room. I get in just in time to see Asriel's pot starting to tip over the edge. "Chara! Help me!" his pot falls off the edge. I rush over and reach down just in time to grab the edge of the pot with the tips of my fingers. I pull us back up from the ledge. And i accidentally touch the SAVE point next to me.

*the thought of saving asriel from falling into the abyss… you are filled with determination…

*Game SAVED

"Asriel, are you ok?"

"I'll survive. Well, at least i know i feel at least one emotion because of that freak's genocidal run. I know i can feel fear, if nothing else."

"Well, any emotion is still emotion! That's good!" I carry Asriel's pot back into the last room to wait for mom to wake up…

…

…

 _Well that was interesting…_

 **What do you want now.**

 _That memory… it has always been one of yours…_

 **What?**

 _Oh. right. You wouldn't remember. That was one of MY memories. From before I TRUE RESET._

 **True reset? What is that?**

 _If i can break the barrier, i gain the access to TRUE RESET. No one, not even Flowey remembers through that one._

 _I never imagined you would react like this to a genocide run though._

…

 **You broke the barrier…**

 **And set it back…?**

 _I would have just done a pacifist run as soon as the genocide run was over._

 **I'm not going to give you back control. You must pay for killing everyone. You are not above the consequences.**

Mom is starting to wake up. She opens her eyes and begins to pull herself up.

"Um… what happened?"

"Undyne destroyed the bridge and we fell down here. The same thing happened to them when they were here, so i know the way out."

"Alright then. I suppose we should keep going."

I help mom up off the flowers. We start wading through the water until we pass a water cooler. Asriel speaks up. "Hey! There is two healing items in that cooler! You should probably grab them for later." i walk up to it, and there are two wrapped packages of space food. I pull them out of the container.

"Are you sure you should eat that, my child? There is no telling where it has been."

"I think they should be ok. They are still in the packaging, so… it should be fine… i think."

We keep walking until we reach an old training dummy. Well, i already know that this guy is possessed, so… this is going to be tough. We keep walking a bit until we hear a yell behind us. "Ha! To afraid to fight me, eh!" we turn around to see the dummy shoot into the water and blocks our path. "I am a ghost who lives inside a dummy! My cousin used to live in a dummy to… if it wasn't for YOU!" he seems to be glaring at mom.

"M-me? What do you mea-... oh… OH…"

"Yeah! You know what i'm talking about! That dummy you sent those kids at was my cousin! They scared him not once, not twice, but SEVEN F***ING TIMES!" oh no.

"Language! There are children here!"

"I COULD CARE LESS! I'LL SCARE THE SOUL RIGHT OUT OF YOUR BODY!" the dummy starts a battle with mom. Mom throws a wave of fireballs at the dummy. Due to his already erratic movement, only one of them hit. "Oww… i need to watch out for those magic attacks… wait… hey! Forget anything i said about magic!"

Dummy's turn. "Dummies attack!" a bunch of training dummies start launching bullets at mom, but she uses her fire magic to disintegrate any that get near her. I keep a careful eye on both of their stats so that nothing goes wrong.

*Toriel HP 440/440

*MadDummy HP 184/200

Ok, they are both fine. They throw another wave at each other, most of the bullets cancel each other out, but a few slip through and hit both of them.

*Toriel HP 427/440

*MadDummy HP 164/200

"HEY! What did i tell you about magic! I. SAID. DONT!" they both throw another wave at each other, and damage each other again.

*Toriel HP 413/440

*MadDummy HP 149/200

"STOP. WITH. THE. MAGIC!" the dummy's throw a lot of bullets at mom. Hers can only barely block a few of them before getting hit with the rest.

*Toriel HP 354/440

*MadDummy HP 149/200

"Mom! Catch!" i throw one of the wrapped space food bars to mom. She reluctantly opens the packaging and eats it, restoring her HP 21 points. The dummy's bullets are completely blocked by moms bullets this time. No damage is taken.

*Toriel HP 375/440

"Chara, this is going nowhere fast…" Asriel talks to me as mom and the mad dummy exchange their next wave of bullets. "Hey… can i join in? This seems fun!" he winks at me.

"Um… Ok? Just don't kill him."

Asriel enters the battle, forcing me in to. Mad Dummy notices Asriel. "What do YOU want flower face!"

"Oh, me? Oh, i'm just a little upset on how you're treating my mom. Now… DIE!" Asriel launches countless waves of 'friendliness pellets' at the dummy, decimating his HP while laughing maniacally. I lean away from him as mom does the same, eyes wide open in shock. When his bullets finally stop attacking the dummy, his HP points are dangerously low.

"Why you. YOU… I'M OUT OF HERE!" he floats himself out of the room, and the battle ends.

…

"Asriel, my child?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Were going to have a talk about this, later."

End of chapter 42

*(i feel like i may have thrown just a _bit_ too much info at you guys in this chapter… but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless! Leave a review if you have any questions!)


	44. quiet water

*(heheh… I don't really have an excuse. First I was thrown into finals week, then Christmas, and finally my cousin showed up unexpectedly, so now I FINALLY have a chance to update. Also, this chapter is WAY too short for my liking. I would make it longer, but then it would be WAY to long to post today. Forgive me for this.)

Chapter 43: Quiet Water

We passed through a few rooms to get where we are. Those weird glowing grass mazes were difficult, but we made it through fine. Now we are in a dark room with an echo flower at the end…

Wait a minute… I remember this!

"behind us." I whisper to mom. She turns around and uses fire magic to light up the room. We see Undyne behind us.

"... seven. Seven human souls and our king, king ASGORE will become a god. Six. That is how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Release that child to me, or I will be forced to tear it from their body here and now!" Undyne summons a spear.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know you threaten this child. Proceed and you will regret it." mom prepares a fire attack while Undyne charges mom with her spear.

*Battle sta-

"Yo, Undyne! I'll help you fight!" monster kid runs out from the sea grass in front of mom. They both stop their attack immediately. He looks back and forth between them, before stopping at mom. "wait, she's fighting you?" Undyne grabs monster kid's cheek and starts dragging him away. "ahh! Don't tell my parents I'm here!" Undyne drags him out of the room…

"that was too close, my child. Let us make haste." she takes my hand and starts. Taking me through some of the glowing grass.

-skip to the bridge-

We show up at a thin wooden bridge. This is where Undyne fought them last time, so she is probably going to attack us he-

 _She won't._

 **What?**

 _on a pacifist run, Undyne would fight me at the mountain in the next room. I would have to run away until I reached Hotland._

 **And why are you telling me this?**

 _Because I know it will never happen now. Not with Toriel following you._

 **Why?**

 _She's probably going to fight Undyne, no matter what you say. This is going to be interesting._

I was so caught up in my conversation with them

 _Frisk_

Frisk that I didn't realize that Monster kid has been talking with mom.

"So, I guess that makes them an enemy, huh? I don't really get why you're helping them though. Whatever, I know better then to get in the way of a grown up… I'm going home…" he runs back down the bridge, but he trips and falls off the bridge, snagging his shirt on a loose nail. "Y-yo! Help! I tripped!" mom and I both run up to help pull him up, we didn't even notice Undyne on the bridge. As soon as Monster kid is on the bridge with us, he notices Undyne first, and pushes past mom to confront her. "Y-yo! I-if… you w-want to hurt my friends… you're going to have to get past me first!" Undyne takes a step back, before walking away. "She's… she's gone… I guess I really showed her, huh?" he looks back at mom beaming, but mom is not amused.

"My child, that was really dangerous getting in the way of an armed warrior. I suggest you return home to your parents immediately."

"Yeah… my parents are probably worried sick about me. I should REALLY get home… l-later, dude!" he walks away…

…

"Mom?"

"Yes, my child?"

"When you fight Undyne, just… be careful not to kill her."

"I understand your concern, my child. I hope it doesn't come to that either, but I WILL fight her if she continues to threaten you."

"..."

We enter the next room. We see Undyne on the top of the mountain. "Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through that human's seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell them the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" Undyne turns, but then looks back. "... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there is a large flash of light as Undyne removes her helmet "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Who the hell do you think you are, defending this weak human! 'Oh, I think I'm doing SO MUCH protecting this human!' do you want to know what would really help everyone? If they were dead! That's right, their continued existence is a crime! Their life is all that stands in the way of our freedom! So why do you even defend them! You know what, I don't even care! Step forward if you dare!" I touch the nearby SAVE point

*the wind is howling…

*you are filled with DETERMINATION!

*Game SAVED

Mom steps forward to confront Undyne, fire magic blazing around her.

"Alright! No more running away! Here I come!" Undyne jumps off the mountain.

*Battle start!

End of chapter 43

*(finally, I managed to get this done. Sorry for all of the delays, but I have this chapter done now! Hope you guys like it!)

*(next time, Undyne Vs Toriel!)


	45. Undyne VS Toriel

*(I have a bit of a confession to make. This fight is based upon a similar fight in Ben10extreem's 'our own route' I had asked permission to do this beforehand, as long as I have mentioned it. Well, time to do actually get into this dang fight!)

Chapter 44: Undyne Vs Toriel!

Undyne swipes her spear at mom and I. my soul turns a dark green as a short spear appears in front of both of us. We both take the spears into our hands (I had set Asriel next to the SAVE point) as Undyne shouts. "En guarde!"

I prepare to defend myself as mom launches a wave of flames towards Undyne. She spins her spear in front of her, deflecting most of of the flames. The ones that do hit do barely any damage. Undyne counters with a volley of spears at both of us. Only 3 from the same direction though. Easy to block.

*Undyne HP 1287/1300

*Toriel HP 440/440

*Chara HP 20/20

This is going to be tough for us since Undyne has way more HP then mom. I look through my items.

*Items: space food, chocolate bar.

Ugh, we need to stock up on healing items if we get out of this alive. Otherwise, get a bunch after something goes wrong.

mom throws another wave of flames at Undyne, and again she uses her spear to deflect the magic. A few of the fireballs slip past and splash against her armor, overall not doing much.

*Undyne HP 1261/1300

"would you just give it up already! There is no way in hell I'm just letting a human slip through my grasp!" Undyne launches several spears at both of us, but seems to be targeting mom more. She probably thinks mom is more of a threat.

"as long as I breathe I will NOT let you lay a finger on this child!" mom creates a much larger wave of flames that overwhelms Undyne's guard. The flames engulf her momentarily, heavily damaging her.

*Undyne HP 1127/1300

"ugh. I seriously doubt that's even your actual kid. The only human who has EVER been adopted by a monster was long ago. What even is that brat's name again? Chira? forget it! Enough warming up!" Undyne launches a large volley of spears at only mom. I run up next to mom and help her block the spears, but one of them scratches mom, dealing minor damage. Afterwards, she swipes her spear again, disabling green soul .

*Toriel HP 436/440

Mom is fine, for now.

*Act plead

*You tell undyne you don't want to fight… nothing happens.

"we may not be related by blood, but I will still protect my child from you. "Its rude to speak ill of someone who is listening. And even then, no child should have to die for any stupid plan. I have already failed six times, and I will not allow this one to fall either." Mom throws a large wave of flames at Undyne. It does little more than heat up her armor more.

*Undyne HP 1083/1300

"Your tough, but do you really think you can beat me? Even if you did, no one has EVER made it past ASGORE!" oh you'd be surprised. Undyne launches spears at us from the ground, and both mom and I get hit.

*Toriel HP 406/440

*Chara HP 17/20

No need to heal right now. Both of our HPs are fine.

"Oh trust me, I think I will handle him just fine." Mom uses another fire attack, damaging Undyne even more and heating her armor even further. Undyne looks like she's starting to struggle with the heat.

*Undyne HP 1026/1300

"URAGH! Just die already!" Undyne starts launching spears from every direction at mom. Mom struggles to avoid most of the spears and takes a lot of damage!

*Toriel HP 327/440

"Mom, catch!" I throw mom the slice of pie.

*HP restored!

*Toriel HP 426/440

"What kind of monster are you! Anyone else would be dead by now!" Undyne reactivates green soul mode and launches a barrage of normal and yellow spears. I again help mom block the rest of the attacks aimed at her.

"Someone who has a lot more to lose than you. You already killed them once, but never again!" Mom launches a large and complex wave of flames. Undyne's Armor seems to be glowing red slightly.

*Undyne HP 0962/1400

"Ugh… Armor... to... HOT! But I… I can't give up…!" Undyne tries to ready another attack, but collapses onto the ground.

*You won!

Aww jeez. Undyne is going to freaking melt in her armor if we can't get it off of her. I rush up to Undyne and try to unclasp her still glowing breastplate.

*Hsssss

*Chara HP 16/20

Owowowowowow. I can't help her out of it without damaging myself. "Mom! Help me get her out of her armor!"

"... alright, my child." mom walks up next to me. Immune to the heat caused by her own flames, mom slowly takes off most of her armor. With the armor off to the side to cool down, Mom slowly starts healing Undyne. Not completely, but enough to wake her up.

As Undyne opens her eyes, I realise that Undyne can look right up mom's hood. As she stands up, Undyne glances between mom and I, before taking back her armor and walking away.

End of chapter 44

*(so there you guys go! I couldn't wait to get to writing this one. I know it took a while, but i'm glad i can finally update for you guys! See you in the next chapter!)


	46. A deadly quiz show

*(believe it or not, trying to find a way for Toriel to be involved with the MTT quiz show without her outright killing Mettaton is a lot harder than i thought it would be. This idea was one of the only ones that worked.)

Chapter 45: A deadly quiz show

The three of us all kept going forward after Undyne had left. I had received a phone call from Papyrus about hanging out with Undyne sometime, but we told him we probably wouldn't be able to make it any time soon. Anyways, now we are approaching the lab in Hotland. As we approach, the door opens automatically. The room is pretty dark, but we can see well enough. The monitor to the side of the room displays an image of us. "Strange… my child, do you think someone has been watching us?"

"Um… i think so. Last time the royal scientist called an evacuation after watching Frisk on these monitors, so I think she probably still was watching this time."

"Frisk?"

"They told me that was their name."

We keep walking and eventually we hear a door opening and the lights turn on. We see a yellow lizard monster in a lab coat. Huh. this must be Alphys. She notices us. "O-oh my gosh! You're h-here already! Oh no! I'm barely d-dressed! I h-haven't showered! The place i-is a mess! I-I-I…" she slowly starts calming down."H-hi. im Alphys, the royal scientist. B-but dont worry! I-I'm not one of the bad guys! You s-see, i've been watching you on this m-monitor here. I was g-going to report that there was a human down here, b-but… watching someone on a screen… it really makes you root for them! So i'm going to help you with the puzzles h-here in hotland…!" wait where's metta- "well, actually… w-we may have a bit of a problem… you see, a while back I made an entertainment robot n-named Mettaton. W-well, awhile back i decided to make him more… practical… so I-I upgraded him with...Anti... anti-human combat features? Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um... Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" immediately I can tell mom is concerned. "A-anyways, hopefully we don't run into him."

*Clang!

"..."

*Clang!

"Did you hear something?"

*Clang!

*Clang!

*CLANG!

"O-oh no."

*Blam!

"Oh yes! Welcome beauties…" a spotlight turns on Over Mettaton, who had blasted a hole in the wall. "to today's quiz show! Oh boy! I can already tell it's gonna be a great show! Everybody give a hand to our lovely contestant!" confetti stars falling from the sky over me. "Never played before gorgeous? No problem! There is only one rule! Answer correctly…" suddenly, several blue lasers surround mom, trapping her in place. "Or you die!"

*Battle start!

"Mettaton! You release me this instant!" mom is not amused

"Screaming is against the rules! Alright, first question! What is the reward for answering correctly?" a screen descends from above, and the answers are projected onto it. Uhh… i go to answer 'B'

 _The answer is D. Alphys is going to sign you all the answers._

 **Why are you helping me?**

 _I would rather not watch you get my body killed multiple times over this._

 **This doesn't change anything, Frisk.**

"D, more questions!"

"Correct! Here's your reward! What is the kings full name?" I don't even need Alphys help for this one.

"C, Asgore dreemurr!"

"Correct! What a terrific answer! Now, enough about you, let's talk about me! What are robots made out of?" I see Alphys signing the letter B.

"B, metal and magic!"

"Too easy for you, huh? Here's another easy one for you! Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?" I glance over at alphys. She is thinking for a moment, and signs the letter 'D' to me.

"C, 32.058 minutes!"

"Wonderfull! I'm astounded, folks! Don't 'count' on your victory… how many flies are in this jar?" he holds up a glass jar holding an immeasurable number of flies. Have to trust alphys on this one.

"A, 54!"

"Correct! Your so lucky today! Let's play a memory game. What monster is this?" i see a picture of half of a froggit's face

"A, Froggit!"

"Boy, that's embarrassing, huh?" Mettaton launches lightning at me. Both mom and Alphys panic for a moment. The image then zooms out to reveal Mettaton wearing a tee shirt with froggit's face on it.

*HP 17/20

"but can you get this one! Would you smooch a ghost?"

*A Heck yeah!

*B Heck yeah!

*C Heck yeah!

*D Heck yeah!

= I

"A, Heck yeah."

"Great answer! I love it! Here's a simple one. How many letters in the name mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-" alphys is signing the letter 'c'

"C!"

"Of course that was easy for you! Time to break out the big guns! In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

Rather than showing me the answer, Alphys bursts out yelling " OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and…"

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant, are you? Ooooh! You should have told me. I'll ask a question… you'll be sure to know the answer to! Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" the answers are as follows: A Undyne, B Asgore, C the human, D don't know… why the heck is dad an option? Eh, i'll go with A. based on what I heard from Undyne last time, i assume they know each other fairly well. I approve this ship.

"A, Undyne."

Alphys starts blushing madly immediately afterwards. "see, Alphys? I told you it was the human figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories about them together… sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush; 101 percent. Margin of error; 1 percent. Well well well. With dr. Alphys helping you… this show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But. but! This was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings...!" his wheel retracts as he rockets up through the roof.

*you WON!

As soon as Mettaton is gone, the blue lasers trapping mom disappear. She rushes towards me. "Chara, my child, are you alright?"she picks me up and starts healing me. "I swear when I get my hands on that robot…"

"H-hey um...before you go... Let me give y-you both my phone number! That way, if you n-need help, you can…" i show her my phone as mom does the same "wh...where did you two get those phones!? Their ancient! They dont even have texting! H-hold on a second." alphys our phones and walks away. A few hammer pounds, a chainsaw, several meows, and a scream later, Alphys walks back with our phones. "Here, i upgraded it for you! It can do texting, it has a keychain. I even signed you up for the underground's no 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Heheheh… heheh… heh… i'm going to the bathroom!" Alphys runs into the 'bathroom' nearby.

"Well that was strange… well, we should keep moving, my child." we all exit the lab.

As soon as Alphys was sure that they had left, she exits the 'bathroom'

"Oh my gosh… it really is queen Toriel and Chara…"

End of chapter 45

*(that last little bit was a spoiler for later. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions (or notice a fatal mistake) please leave it in a review. thanks!)


	47. Cooking with a killer robot

*(welp, better late than never… right? Heheh… i'm sorry…)

Chapter 46: cooking with a killer robot

Hotland so far has been annoying, but tolerable. We had to deal with a few puzzles that mom has been having fun with, as well as all the spam we have been receiving from Alphys, but now we reach a room that is completely dark.

*ring!

"h-hey! it's kind of dark in there huh? Don't worry, I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

*click

"oh no"

The room reveals itself to be a large cooking set as Mettaton comes up next to us. "oh yes! Welcome beauties to the underground's premier cooking show! Cooking with a killer robot! Preheat your ovens because we have a very special recipe today! Today we will be making… a cake! My lovely assistants here will be collecting the ingredients. Let's give them a big hand!" confetti falls over me as Mettaton starts clapping. Mom so far is confused by the whole ordeal. "we will need sugar, milk, and eggs. Go for it sweetheart!" we turn around and see the ingredients on the counter behind me. Mom and I walk up and take the three items and place them on the counter in the front. "Perfect! Great job beautiful! You got all of the ingredients we need! Milk… sugar… eggs… oh my! How could I forget the most important ingredient!" Mettaton reaches under the counter and pulls out a chainsaw! "A human sou-"

"Ahem!" mom looks upset again and coughs into her fist before walking next to Mettaton and 'whispering' something to him. "This is a family friendly TV show, right? I would STRONGLY suggest you don't try to murder my child, especially on live television." I can see mom holding a fireball in her paw and gently placing it against Mettaton, slightly melting the metal before Mettaton pulls away and puts the chainsaw back under the counter.

"Excellent point, my assistant! Well, then we will just have to replace the human soul flavoring with something else. Luckily enough, we have a substitute-"

"Right here!" I interrupt as i pull the chocolate bar out of my inventory and set it on the counter.

"Psst… Chara, isn't that chocolate bar for you?" Asriel whispers to me. "I thought you would have eaten it by now."

"I forgot to, and besides, you know i love it when mom makes chocolate cake." I whisper back.

"... (sigh… why do you people keep changing the script…) That's a great idea! So… lets get to work! First off…"

-15 minutes of Mettaton and Toriel baking later…-

"Place everything in your MTT brand oven for fifteen minutes, and…" Mettaton takes the uncooked cake batter and wheels his way over to the oven. He places the mixture in the oven… and pulls out a fully finished cake. "You're done! That's it for today's episode of… cooking with a killer robot! We hope to see you next time!... and cut!" Mettaton immediately turns to us, his monitor completely red. "Would you not do that again? This is hard enough trying to do this without having to make up the script the entire time! Don't interfere with the program next time. Dont worry, I won't kill you now, we are off the air, and it would be a waste to kill you without an audience. Until then… toodles!" Mettaton rockets out of the room…

…

 _That was a lot different then normal._

 **Shut up frisk.**

"Well that was certainly fun… I didn't imagine I would be cooking today, but regardless. I believe we should keep going my child." we walk to exit the room, and i grab the cake Mettaton took out as we leave.

*you obtained the MTT brand cake! Heals 55 HP. "human soul flavor"

End of chapter 46

*(I want to keep this going, there isn't much longer now, right? heheh...)


	48. Death report

*(See! I can still write these fast if i'm not distracted! Heheh… welp, here you go!)

Chapter 47: Death report.

The next area of hotland was basically boring, once again. Mom and sans exchanged phone numbers and have been texting each other puns between each of the puzzles. There were these two royal guards that mom had to try and convince that I was't human ("erm… no they are a flower monster, see?" as she points to Asriel. Somehow it worked.) but the whole thing has again been uneventful. Eventually though, we reached a dark room.

*Ring!

"Okay, I'm back! A-another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!" as the lights turn on, the room is revealed around me. I can't actually see Mettaton, but i can hear him from behind a large cardboard canvas and a camera. "Are you serious?"

"Ohhhhhh yes! Good evening beauties and gentle beauties! This is Mettaton reporting live from MTT news! An interesting situation has arisen in hotland! Fortunately, or correspondents are out there reporting live! Brave correspondents! Please find something newsworthy to report! Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!" mom and I look around the room. I hand Asriel to mom before I walk up to a small fluffy dog. "What a sensational opportunity for a story! I can see the headline now: "a dog exists somewhere." frankly, i'm blown away. Is this what you would like to report?"

"Uhh… sure? Why not."

"Attention, viewers! Our correspondents have found… a dog! (cue audience awws) that's right, folks! It's the feel-good story of the year! look at is little ears, tiny paws, fluffy tail… ... wait a second. That's not a tail!" the dog's tail suddenly ignites itself as i drop it onto the ground.. "That's… a fuse! That's right... that dog... is a bomb! But don't panic! You haven't seen the rest of the room yet!" the large canvas falls and the rest of the objects suddenly become bombs. "Oh my! It seems that everything in the area is actually a bomb! That present is a bomb! That basketball's a bomb! Even my words are-" whatever Mettaton was going to say next is interrupted by several explosions occurring in the background "Brave correspondent... If you don't diffuse all the bombs... this big bomb will blow you to smithereens in two minutes! Then you won't be reporting 'live' any longer! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck darling!" he flies away…

*Ring!

"D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on both of your phones! Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get 'em!" uh… shoot, I guess go after the items. Start with the dog. It's not moving, so just point and click?

*Dog defused!

Ok, so that's how it works. Mom is currently chasing after the basket bomb, so i should go around the bottom. The game is over here past these lasers. Focus and get through them… and success! Ok, now aim at the game, and…

*Bomb defused!

Keep going. Past the lasers again. Mom got the basket bomb and the glass of water. I head after the present. Aim, and…

*Defuse failed.

"Tick…" try again. Aim and…

*Defuse failed.

"Tock…" ugh, this is irritating. Focus, aim, and…

*Bomb defused!

All thats left is the script! We both run towards it aiming our phones.

*Bomb defused!

"Well done, darlings! You've deactivated all of the bombs! If you didn't deactivate them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes. Now it wont explode in two minutes! Instead it will explode in two seconds! Goodbye, darling!" mom is in shock and covers me with her body to try and save me from the blast...

…

…

"ah. It seems the bomb isn't going off."

*Ring!

"That's b-because! While you were monologuing... I...! I f... fix... Um... I ch-change…"

"Oh no. you deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills."

Yeah! That's what I did!

"curses! It seem i've been foiled again! Curse you, human! Curse you, Dr. Alphys, for helping so much! But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in! Until next time, darling!" he rockets away.

"W-wow... W-we really showed him, huh? ... H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... I-I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn... Um, nevermind. Later!"

*Click…

"That… that was too close, my child. We must try and avoid Mettaton better. Come, my child."

End of chapter 47

*(see! I can do this! Hah! Tell me if you have any questions! peace!)


	49. Dungeon puzzle

*(I will be finding a way to skip the muffet fight, and I wanted to warn you now. In all honesty, do you really think that an overprotective, flame wielding goat mom would be good to have in a room built out of spiderwebs? I didn't think so either.)

Chapter 49: Dungeon puzzle.

The next segment of hotland was just as boring as the last. We found a spider lady selling pastries at EXTREMELY high prices. More puzzles, and more mom texting with sans. Eventually, though, we reached this darker room, the floor completely covered in spiderwebs. Mom is holding Asriel as we all try and work our way across the roo-

"I heard that two monsters and a human would be coming here…"

Oooook? That's TOTALY not creepy at all. Mom pulls me closer as we continue walking.

"I heard they hated spiders…"

We are forced to walk slower by the cobwebs.

"I heard they like to tear their legs off…"

Our movements are even slower.

"I heard…"

I struggle to move at all, but can't.

"That they are awfully stingy with their money…" off to the side, mom and I turn to see the same spider from before standing on a platform of webs. "But that can't be you! We received a bunch of messages from the spiders in the ruins over the years, and they repeatedly tell of a monster in a purple robe donating to the cause! That was you, correct?"

"Erm… yes, it was."

"Well then there is no way that you three are the same three that were described to me! They must have meant some OTHER group of monster and human. I will let you three go. The webs release us as the spider lady is taken away on the platform…

"That could have been bad…"

"Hey mom, what did she mean when she said that you used to donate all the time?"

"Erm… well… i'll tell you about it later, ok my child? We should keep moving." we keep walking and exit the room. The next room we see a poster for a play, starring Mettaton… why do i get the feeling that… my thought is cut off as a large blue laser separates mom and I. "my child! Are you ok?"

"Oh? That human... Could it be...? ... my one true love?" I see Mettaton up in a tower wearing a dress. He rolls down a set of stairs as music begins playing and Mettaton starts 'dancing' around me while singing. "Oh my love, Please run away, Monster King, forbids your stay. Humans must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart. They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot. Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening." the music ends. "So sad. So sad that you're going to the dungeon. Well, toodles!" the floor falls out beneath me, and I hit the ground somewhere below. Standing up and looking around, i see a tile puzzle.

"Oh no! Whatever shall i do? My love has been cast away into a dungeon. A dungeon so dastardly, my paramour shall surely perish! O, heavens have mercy! The horrible colored tile maze! Each color has it's own sadistic function. For example, a green tile sounds a noise, and then you must fight a monster. Red tiles will... Actually, wait a second. Didn't we see this puzzle about a hundred rooms ago? Thats right. You remember all the rules, Don't you? Great... Then i won't waist your time repeating them! Oh, and you'd better hurry. Because if you don't get through in 30 seconds... You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire! Ahahahahhaha!" a wall of flames appears behind me "Ahahaha... Ha... Ha! My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, i can't stop laughing! Good luck, darling!" ahh shoot! Need to get through this as fast as possible! Mettaton is singing as i struggle to attempt the puzzle. "Oh my love, Has fallen down, Now in tears, We all will drown. Colored tiles, Make them a fool, If only they, Still knew the rules. Well that was, A sorry try, Now let's watch, Them fry." all of the tiles turn grey as I run out of time. "OOOH, I'M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME! HERE COME THE FLAMES, DARLING!" the flames come towards me from both sides. There is no escape, and i think i am going to be forced to LOAD soon. "THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" they get even closer. "GETTING! CLOSER!" even closer. "OH MY! ANY MINUTE NOW!" the flames are right next to me at this point, but stop moving… dramatic tension? "... ... (ROBOTIC COUGH)"

*Ring!

"Watch out! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!" the flames suddenly disappear.

"Oh no! How could this happen? Foiled again by the great dr. Alphys! ... Tha-"

"That's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us... Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... Now go home and leave us alone!"

"Puzzle? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about...? Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a sound, then you have to fight a monster. Well, darling... That monster... Is me!"

*Battle start!

"THIS IS IT, DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!"

*Ring

"IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT!"

"H-Hey! Th-this seems bad, but don't worry! Th-there's one last thing I installed on your phone...! You see that yellow button...? press it!" uh… ok? I push the button on my phone. Suddenly, my soul turns upside down and then turns yellow. "Now press the button again!" a small electric bullet shoots out of my soul and hits Mettaton.

"Oooh! Ooooooooh! You've defeated me! How can this be, you were stronger than i thought, etc. Whatever." Mettaton rolls out of the room.

*You WON!

As the battle fades out, i get another call. It's from Alphys again. "L-looks like you beat him. You did a really great job out there. Wait… h-hold on a minute, i'm getting another call. Ill tie it in with this one."

*Beep!

"H-hello, this is Alphys."

"ALPHYS WHERE IS MY CHILD!"

End of chapter 49

*(hope you guys enjoy! See ya next time!)


	50. Its raining somewhere else

*(so… here we are… the big 50… i'm glad I managed to get this far, but… it hasn't been without mistakes. I re-read the whole thing and went back and… ahem… 'fixed' a few fatal flaws (you might remember a time where Mettaton accidentally called Chara a monster. That was a mistake relating to one of my other fics.) but i'm glad you guys enjoyed this so far. See ya later!)

Chapter 50: it's raining somewhere else.

After Alphys and I managed to prevent mom from having a mental breakdown, she directed both of us so that we met up again outside of the nicecream guy's cart. After that, we went up and met up with Sans outside of the MTT hotel.

"Heya. I was just about to go in and get a bite to eat, care to join me, kid?"

"Sure, sans. Is it ok mom?"

"It's fine, my child. I trust him. You two have fun, I'll see if I can get us a room to spend the night." mom enters the hotel through the main entrance.

"Alright then, kiddos. Follow me. I know a shortcut." Sans leads Flowey and I into a side alley before teleporting us to a set of dining tables. "So… it's been awhile… you haven't killed anyone so far, good for you."

"You talk like they actually want to murder people." Asriel interrupts

"Hey. I only say it because we all know how the last timeline went. And besides, it's not like your innocent, either."

"Sans, Asriel, I get it. You two hate each other. But please don't fight, ok?"

"He's the one who is starting this!"

"Asriel…"

"Ugh, whatever. I didn't ask to be here."

…

"Well anyways, so you are all heading back up to new home to reunite with daddy Asgore, right? That's hilarious.

...

"Eh. forget it. I'm rooting for you two. But I just wanted to make sure you guys knew something. Tori never technically made me promise her anything about 'protecting a human' this timeline, so..." Sans' eyes go dark. "If you two try anything, have even a speck of LOVE, and I will end you." and they go back to normal. "Glad we had this talk. See ya." sans walks off… well that was short. I take Asriel and start walking my way back towards the lobby. I can hear Mom arguing with someone, I think.

"300G! That price is ridiculous!"

"Well I'm sorry lady. That's the cost of one night's stay at our MTT luxury hotel."

"Humph!" mom turns around and sees me. "Come my child, I suppose we will have to sleep when we get back to the castle. We should be going." we all walk towards the back exit of the hotel.

End of chapter 50

*(sorry the chapter is short, but I had to cut it off now or way later at the end of the core. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Chara should really take what sans said seriously beca- AGH!)

 _*Assassinated for spoilers_


	51. Empty CORE

*but nobody came…

Chapter 51: Empty CORE

Right outside of the hotel there is a bridge connected to the core. We walk all the way to the end and enter the building.

*Ring!

Mom gets a call. "Hello?... alright." mom walks forward towards the elevator door.

 _The correct path is to the left._

 **Why are you helping me?**

 _Im bored. Figured why not._

 **Whatever.**

"My child?"

"Sorry, what mom?"

"The elevator doesn't seem to be working, so we will have to go on foot. Alphys told us the path was to the right. Hurry along." I follow mom through the right doorway. The pathway is destroyed and in flames…

 _Told you._

Mom lifts her phone back up to her ear. "Alphys, the path is destroyed… ok then." mom puts her phone back down. "Alphys said we should try the other path since this way is destroyed." we go back and walk towards the left hallway.

 _And now you will have to fight one of the mercenaries that Mettaton hired._

…

The room is empty.

 _Wait, what?_

 _This isn't normal for a pacifist run at all…_

We keep walking and eventually come across an electrical barricade.

*Ring!

Mom answers her phone "... alright Alphys." she hangs up. "The baricade will shut off when we press this switch, but those lasers over there will activate when we do. Alphys says that the order is orange, orange, blue."

 _Blue, blue, orange._

"So keep moving until the last one, alright my child?" I am confused who I should listen to as mom hits the switch. I make up my mind as soon as I see a blue laser coming towards me. I stay still until the third laser, in which I quickly walk through it… mom wasn't so lucky.

"Mom! Are you ok?" she got hit by every single laser.

*Toriel HP 406/440

*Ring!

Its my phone this time. I answer it.

"O-oh my gosh! Is she ok? I am so sorry I got the order wrong. I'll… i'll try and do better next time..."

*Click.

She hung up. Mom seems to have mostly recovered "I'll be alright, my child. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

 _What do you say?_

…

 **Thank you…**

 _No problem._

We keep walking until we reach a crossroads.

*Ring!

Mom answers her phone again.

 _The correct path is forward. There is usually another one of Mettaton's mercenaries up above. Either way, it's a dead end._

"...Alright Alphys." mom starts walking forward and I follow her. "... oh, go up, ok." mom turns around and walks back towards the path leading up. When I enter the room, it is empty.

 _Curious… none of the monsters are here… why?_

 **Your guess is as good as mine.**

Mom starts walking back and I follow her. Taking the forward path leads us to a bridge full of lasers. Mom is somewhat irritated as she quickly calls Alphys. "Alphys there is no way we will be able to get through that. Can you do something to turn it off?... what about cutting the power then?... thank you." after a few seconds, the power to all of the lasers shut off. I walk ahead of mom as we walk past all of the deactivated lase-

*Ring!

 _Stop. NOW._

Mom and I stop walking as the lasers suddenly turn back on and several blue lasers pierce both of us. We can't move. "Alphys what happened, we can't move!... alright, we will try." the lasers turn back off. Mom rushes up to me and picks me up before the lasers turn back on again. They turn off again and mom starts running before they reactivate. This repeats a few times until we eventually reach the end and mom puts me back down.

*Ring!

"... thank you for your help Alphys. None of this is going as we expected, i understand that, but we will be fine, ok? Dont worry…"

*Click.

We keep walking. Up ahead I see as SAVE star. I touch it.

*Game SAVED!

*Ring!

Mom answers her phone again. "... what do you mean you don't know?... sigh… it's alright Alphys…"

*Click

"Alphys doesn't know how to get through… it seems the whole CORE has been altered from what she remembers, so we are on our own. I'll follow you, my child."

 **Do you know the way?**

 _Of course. Go right, left, right, and then left again to get to a puzzle that will unlock the door._

I follow Frisk's instructions and we reach another one of the shooting puzzles that mom has been playing. "Ohh! Another one of these puzzles!" mom takes to the controls and immediately gets to work trying to solve the puzzle…

-3 minutes later-

Mom eventually figures out how to clear a path to destroy the other ship and complete the puzzle. "Phew! That was fun! I wonder if there are any more puzzles like these?"

 **Now what?**

 _Right, left, forward, left, right, ad then keep heading forward until you reach the door._

Following Frisk's instructions again, we reach the main doorway. I touch the SAVE star before entering.

*Game SAVED!

End of chapter 51

*...

*...

*...

*...

 _*...oh… I get it now…_

 _*...Mettaton sent all of those Monsters at me because he wanted to kill me before Asgore got the chance to…_

 _*but now… heheh…_

 _*Spoilers._


	52. For the views

*(ok, I'm not dead anymore! Heheh… but I'm going to try and stop spoiling things for you guys, ok? On with the chapter!)

Chapter 52: for the views

In the next room we see Mettaton standing by himself. "Oh yes. There you are, darlings. It's time to have our little showdown. It's finally time to stop the 'malfunctioning' robot. ... Not! Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you both for a fool this whole time. As she watched you on her screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. Especially when she realized who you two where. So she decided to insert herself into your story. She reactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She enlisted me to torment you. All so she could save you from dangers that didn't exist. All so you would think that she was a great person... That she's not. And now, it's time for her finest hour. At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our "battle," she will interrupt. She will pretend to "deactivate" me, "saving" you one final time. Finally. She'll be the heroine of your adventure. You'll regard her so highly that it might get you to bring the king off her back... Or not. You see, I've had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it, actually. My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? And what's a good show... Without a plot twist?" the door slams shut behind us.

*knock knock knock

"H-hey! What happened? The d-door just locked on its o-own!"

"Sorry everyone, but the original program has been canceled! But, we have a brand new program in store for you that will be sure to surprise you!" the platform we are standing on starts lifting itself into the sky

*Battle start!

 _Get Mettaton to turn around and then flip his switch._

 **How?**

 _I usually tell him that there is a mirror behind him._

"Hey Mettaton! There's a mirror behind you!"

"A mirror? Oh right! I must look good for my performance!" Mettaton turns around. "Where is it? I can't see it." I run up behind him and flip the large switch on his back. "... did you… just flip… my switch?" Mettaton starts spazzing out wildly until a large flash of light conceals everything in the room.

"Oh yes… If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... just for you… we will do it like this!" the lights turn off, and Mettaton reveals himself to have transformed into a much more humanoid form. Not quite like his NEO form, but somewhere in between. "It will be ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" I can see a ratings graph off in the corner at about 2000 as well as several cameras streaming live. The ratings meter is slowly going down.

 **What should I do?**

 _Get the ratings as high as possible._

Mom takes her turn first, launching a spiral of flames at Mettaton. He dances around the bullets, but still gets hit a few times.

*Mettaton EX HP 1574/1600

*Violence +300

"Beauties and gentle beauties of the underground… are you ready for the surprise of your life! Prepare yourself to be shocked!" Mettaton launches a bomb in front of us. It detonates far enough away that it doesn't cause any damage, but we still have to cover our faces to protect ourselves from the shockwaves… as I look back up, I look over at mom to see if she is alright, and… the blast knocked her hood back. "That's right everyone! Some of you may remember king Asgore's wife who mysteriously disappeared one day… well… today our worries end! Underground, your queen has returned!"

*Shocking reveal! +10000

"Ohh! Would you look at those ratings! This is more viewers than I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to speak to our queen personally! Let's see who calls in first!"

"U-um, I don't thi-" mom tries to stop Mettaton.

*Ring!

"Hi, you're on live TV! What do you have to say to our queen?"

"...oh… hi… Toriel…" I recognize that voice, it's one of those ghosts that mom bought snails from! Napstablook, I think his name was. "Wow… I had no idea you where the queen all this time… if I had known, I… oh… I didn't mean to talk so long… ohh…"

"Wait! Blo-... they hung up… well, I'll take another caller!"

*Ring!

"Oh my gosh it really is the queen!"

"The underground has missed you, Toriel!"

"Hurray! The queen has returned!"

Voices from all across the underground are calling in to try and talk to mom.

"Well well well. It would seem the underground is celebrating your return, huh? This is great! Thank you, queen Toriel, for all of the help attracting all of these viewers. If you ever need a favor from me, you know who to call. But… this form… this form's power consumption is… inefficient… soon I'll run out of power, and… don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go on, and reunite with Asgore. And everyone… thank you. You've been a great audience!" there is a blinding flash of light.

*You WON!

The door behind us opens. "... I managed to open the lock! Is everyone... Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you… ... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another."

"Alphys…"

"Just… j-just go on ahead… I'll stay here a-and handle this."

We all walk past Alphys, leaving her alone with the deactivated Mettaton.

End of chapter 52

*(if you were expecting a larger Mettaton EX fight, sorry to disappoint you. It's just REALLY hard to try and figure out a way to get her involved in a fight without her nearly killing everyone with her massive ATC 80 and DEF 80. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya!)


	53. Judgement

*(wow. Would you look at that. 30,000 views and over 100 reviews. AWESOME! Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I will continue on.)

Chapter 53: Judgement

Mom, Asriel and I all get off the elevator at the end of the CORE and finally enter into new home. Mom has left her hood off. After Mettaton's little 'publicity stunt' we figured it wasn't worth it to try and conceal her identity anymore. We walk in silence as some of the residents of new home watch us make our way to the castle. I touch the SAVE star in front of it the door.

*Game SAVED

Entering the house, it is empty. There is a note on a chain leading downstairs. I read the note out loud.

"Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and in the hallway."i put the note back.

"I'll get the one in the kitchen, my child." mom leaves towards the kitchen as I walk down the hallway. First though, I enter Asriel and I's old bedroom. I walk up to one of the wrapped presents and open it, taking out my old heart locket. I put it on, right back where it belongs. I look at the other gift in the room and open it to. It's a worn dagger… I leave it and walk away, exiting the room. I keep walking down the hallway and get the green key before walking back. Mom hasn't come back yet, so I go after her. Mom has the fridge open. It is full of unopened containers of snails… she turns around and sees the trashcan full of crumpled up pieces of paper. Unfolding one, it's a failed recipe for Butterscotch pie. All of them are similar. "...After all this time… he still cares…" mom takes the green key and starts walking back with me to the stairs. We use both of our keys and unlock the chain, before we continue moving forward. We keep walking in silence until we reach the end of the road, and we are forced to enter the next room with glowing golden walls… the judgement hall.

 **Good times, right Frisk?**

 _Shut up._

I touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

We all continue walking until we eventually reach about halfway. Sans steps out from behind one of the pillars as we hear a bell chime three times.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you will meet the king. You will finally be reunited. That is then. Now. you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. Despite the fact that none of you have any EXP… that doesn't mean you don't share your own crimes."

"Toriel… wife of King Asgore. You where the voice of the monarchy. When Asgore could not bring himself to act, you where the voice of reason. And yet… and yet when the kingdom needed it most… you ran. You disappeared and left the kingdom in its time of despair."

"Flowey… resurrected form of Asriel, the prince of monsters. You awoke one day after your death, and discovered you had the ability to manipulate the world… the ability to SAVE… you abused this power to do anything you wanted. Predict, manipulate, encourage, discourage, hurt… murder…"

"Chara… the first fallen human. You, though… you never wanted to hurt anyone. Despite it all, though… your death lead to the despair of the entire kingdom. Accident or not, that is on you. And when a human with the intent to kill us all came down here… you failed to stop them."

"These are your crimes. now ask yourself... did you do the right thing?"

...

...

...

...

"honestly, it doesn't really matter what you said. all that matters is that you are honest with yourself. whelp, see ya." sans walks back behind the pillar and disappears.

That… was mean. Asriel doesn't seem to care. I look over at mom, and she seems a little… upset? "He's right… when your father declared war on humanity to avenge your deaths, rather than trying to stop him… I ran away. I abandoned him and never came back…"

"don't let that guy get under your skin." Asriel tries to pull mom out of her self induced depression. "he always messes with people's emotions and makes them feel guilty for stuff. its basically the one job he takes seriously."

"he's right though... i should have stayed and tried to stop him... Come on, my child. Asgore should be just up ahead." we keep walking.

End of chapter 53

*(Thanks sans, you made goat mom feel guilty for leaving Asgore. Yay! Well, i'll see you guys in the next chapter.)


	54. Reunion

*(I don't think a chapter I've written has ever made me... cry before... heh. well, I'm posting this one early because I don't have a chapter ready yet for my other fanfic. sorry it's short.)

Chapter 54: reunion

We all approach the large doorway into the throne room. I touch the nearby SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

We can see Dad watering some flowers as we enter. He hears our footsteps. "Oh, is someone there? Hold on, let me finish watering these flowers." dad finishes watering a few of the flowers before he begins to turn around. "Howdy! How can I-"

*Clatter

Dad drops his watering can as it spills over the flowers. He is awe struck by seeing us.

"Dad!" I rush up to him and pull him into a hug. He is confused for a moment, but eventually kneels down and returns the hug.

"C-chara? How? We… We watched you die!"

"It's a long story, dad." mom starts to approach, holding Asriel.

"Tori! Your back too?" he pulls mom into the family hug as well. Mom leans away from him, but doesn't really do anything to stop him.

"Dreemurr… I'm not here for you I'm only here because your children wanted to be back with you."

"I… I understand… I know you can't forgive what I did, but… can we at least still be friends?"

"...sigh… fine, Dreemurr."

Dad is happy. "Wait… children?"

"Heheh… hi, dad." Asriel changes his face from his normal Flowey expression to his actual one.

"Asriel…? How are you… never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm just happy we are all back together again." we all stand there, reunited at last. Mom is still somewhat angry at Dad, but hopefully they will be as happy together as they were before this whole mess. Asriel is still a soulless flower, but at least he's alive at all, and here with us. And after everything that happened last run, I'm glad we could get back together like this.

End of chapter 54

*(you should know that this is NOT the end. There is still a few other things that need to happen, like the date with Undyne and the true lab before… wait… Frisk no! AGH! *thunk*)

 _*spoilers_


	55. Undyne date

_*but nobody came..._

Chapter 55: Undyne date

The last few days have been great! Mom and dad are slowly getting back together. Asriel is still a houseplant on the dining table, but things are better. After mom told dad about our encounters with the royal guard, dad nearly disbanded the royal guard entirely, but I convinced him not to. After all, if **they** were anything like the rest of humanity, then there is no reason to suspect any future humans wouldn't be violent. Dad immediately called a meeting for all of the members of the guard, instructing them to not attack humans on sight unless they were being violent. Mom still kind of felt guilty for beating up Undyne, though. So that's how I find myself alone, in front of a house shaped like a fish, holding a pie.

Well, here goes nothing. Worst case scenario, I SAVED in the last room.

*Knock knock knock

The doors open as Undyne looks around. "Papyrus is that you aga-" she notices me and awkwardly looks around for a moment before saying "...why don't you come in…" she steps back inside and I follow her in. "So… uh, Chara, right?" Undyne abruptly takes a 90 degree bow "I am so sorry for attacking you guys. I had no idea that you were the royal family. so... I hope you can forgive me." wow. That was … unexpected.

"Undyne, it's fine. I forgive you."

Undyne rights herself. "Thanks. Man that would have really sucked if I did actually kill you."

*you think of telling Undyne that she already did kill you once, but… that would be weird.

"Hey, what's that look for?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyways, mom felt sorry for hurting you, so she made this pie for you." I lift the pie up to Undyne.

"Wow, really? Awesome!" she takes the large pie from my hands and walks over to her fridge and puts it inside. "Anyways, why don't you take a seat?" uh… sure why not. I walk over to one of the chairs at the table and sit down. "Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne walks up to her fridge and pulls out a few things and setting them on the counter. "All set! What would you like?" I move to stand up, and Undyne suddenly plants a spear through the table! "Hey! Don't get up! You're the guest! Sit down and enjoy yourself!... um, hey don't you just point to what you'd like with the spear?" … ok then? I pull the spear out of the table and look at the options Undyne left out. Oh look, there's a container of hot chocolate! I point to it. "Oh, you want some hot chocolate? Wait, wait, I just remembered. That container's empty. I stopped getting it because it was always a hassle. Asgore kept getting marshmallows stuck in his beard!" that sounds like something that would happen to dad. Heheh. Oh well, there's tea at least. I point to that. "...tea, huh? Coming right up! Undyne walks over to the boxes of tea and begins preparing it. She puts a kettle on the stove to boil. "It will take a minute for the water to boil." we wait for about a minute for the kettle to whistle. "Ok, it's all done!" Undyne takes a cup out of her sink and pours some tea into it, before walking back next to me and setting it on the broken table. She then takes a seat on the other side "careful, it's hot." I wait a few seconds to try and cool the tea. "It's not that hot! Just drink it already!" I take a sip. It's burning hot, but I can recognise it as dad's famous golden flower tea. "It's good, right? Yeah, your dad made them for me. Honestly, though, he's a total weenie!" once again, sounds like dad. "Hey, um. I should probably thank you… for getting your mom to come back with your dad. He was really depressed most of the time. Yesterday, though, when he was having that meeting, I could tell he was happier than he had been in a long time. when I first met him, i tried to fight him to prove i was the strongest. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated… afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy. 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' said yes, and from then on, he trained me." still sounds very much like dad. "One day, during practice, i finally managed to knock him down. I felt… bad. But he was beaming! I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked! So he kept training me, and now i'm the head of the royal guard! Now i get to train other dorks how to fight!... like, uh, Papyrus… honestly, though I don't know if… I don't know if I would ever be able to let him into the royal guard… don't tell him I said that! I mean, it's not like he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that… he's just to innocent and nice! I mean, he flat out refused to fight you! Instead, all he did was try and become your friend. I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds."

 _That's what happened last time._

 **Yeah, after you killed everyone in snowdin, he tried to SPARE you.**

 **You killed him, but he kept a smile on his face. He still believed you could be a good person.**

 _Again, I was going to RESET when it was over, and it would be like none of that ever happened._

 _But then you decided to freak out over it and stole my body._

 **We DID make a deal.**

…

"Oh, sorry, I was talking so long. You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." Undyne stands up before she seems to realize something. "Oh right! We could do that next! Papyrus and I always bonded best during one of our cooking lessons! So we're going to have one here and now!" Undyne leaps onto her counter and runs across it, knocking everything to the floor. She then leaps next to me and grabs me by the head and places my back down next to her counter. Ow. "let's start with the sauce!" she stomps and several vegetables fall from somewhere onto the counter. "Envision these tomatoes as your greatest enemies! Now, pound them into dust with your fists!" uh… ok? I punch one of the tomatoes, and it barely falls over. "Alright! Now it's my turn!" Undyne punches the vegetables and the splatter against the wall and over us. "Uh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now…" she stomps again and a pot and a package of spaghetti noodles falls from the ceiling. Onto the stove. " now we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! But I just buy store brand noodles! They're the cheapest! NGHAAAAAAAA! Uh, just put them in the pot." ok? I open the package and pour the noodles into the empty pot. They clink against the bottom. "Ok? Alright, now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… the better it is! Ready? Let's do it!" I don't understand the point of this. I stir the noodles slowly. "Stir harder." i start going faster. "Harder!" I try to stir as fast as I can. "HARDER!" my arms start to hurt. "Ugh, just let me do it." Undyne summons a spear and starts basically destroying the pot! "Fuhuhu! That's the stuff! Now the next step, turn up the heat! Let the flames symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams represent burning fire! Ready? Don't hold anything back!" i turn the stove up untill it is at a decent temperature. "Hotter." ok? I keep spinning it, but decide to stop. "Ugh, just let me do it." Undyne turns the heat all the way up! "See? This is how you-"

*Bang!

Oww… in a flash of light and heat, the entire room is ablaze! "Ah, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking. Come on, I got to get you out of this burning house." Undyne picks me up and throws me over her shoulder before walking up to the front door and kicking it open and then setting me down outside. The entire house is ablaze at this point. "Whooo! I just saved my first prince/princess! Yeah! Uh… maybe you shouldn't tell your mom about this. Well, my house is destroyed., so… I guess i'll go hang out with Papyrus. So if you want to hang out again, see me in snowdin. Also, if you need anything, just call Papyrus. Well, see ya later, punk!" Undyne walks away… well that was interesting.

End of chapter 55

 _*but nobody came..._


	56. Alphys date PT 1

_*I suppose you're right though, Cara normal..._

 _*we should try to get those two together first._

Chapter 56: Alphys date PT 1

 _Hey Chara, I have an idea._

 **What is it.**

 _You could probably get Flowey to help you get Undyne and Alphys together, if you tried._

 **They would make a cute couple. What do I need to do?**

 _Just ask Flowey. He already knows what to do. He did it in one of his previous timelines._

 **Ok, i'll ask.**

"Hey, Asriel?" Asriel and I are in our bedrooms, on our beds. I know he can't technically lay down in it, but still.

"What's up, Chara?"

"Do you think it would be possible to get Undyne and Alphys together?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's possible. I've managed to do it in a few of my other runs. Why, you want to do it here?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to try and get them together!"

"Alright, fine. But i'll need to get out of this pot first. Think you could plant me in the garden?"

"Sure!" I pick up Asriel and start taking him towards the throne room. It's nice to see the two thrones side by side again, rather then one of them off in the corner covered by a sheet. I scoop a small hole in the dirt and put Asriel in it. "Don't be gone too long, ok? I don't want mom to freak out."

"I know I know… expect a phone call from Undyne." Asriel ducks underground.

-timeskip-

*Ring!

I answer my phone. "Hey, Chara!" it's Undyne! "Could you come into snowdin for me? I want to ask you a favor… shut up, Papyrus this was YOUR idea. Anyways, could you come over soon?"

"I'll be over soon!"

"Thanks!"

*Click

-another timeskip-

I had to wait for Asriel to come back first and replant him in his pot before I could leave, but I eventually arrived in snowdin after taking the ferry. I approach Undyne.

"Um, so, I have a favor to ask you. Uhhhh, I… i need you to deliver this letter to Dr. Alphys. Huh? Why don't I do it myself? U-um… well… it's kind of personal, but were friends… so… i'll tell you. Hotland sucks! I don't want to have to go over there! So here you go."

*You got Undyne's letter.

"Oh, and if you read it… I'll kill you. Thanks so much! You're the best!" i hope she doesn't mean that literally…

-timeskip-

I eventually reach the door to the lab. I knock on it before slipping the letter underneath the door.

…

"O-oh no… is that another another letter…? I don't want to open it… can't I just slide it back out...?... n… no… I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one… um its… it's shut kind of strongly. Hold on…" I hear some kind of chainsaw behind the door… the door starts to open "hey, if this is a joke, it's…" she sees it's me. "Oh my god! Did you write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I have no idea who could have… oh my god. Oh no. that's adorable. And i had no idea you, um, wrote that way."

 **What did Undyne put in that letter?**

 _Things that probably wouldn't be allowed in a T rated fanfiction._

"It's surprising, too… after all the gross stuff i did… i don't really deserve to be forgiven… much less, um… this? And so passionately too… you know what? Ok! I'll do it! I-its the least i can do to make it up to you. Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

Undyne is going to kill me.

*Dating start…?

End of chapter 56


	57. Alphys date PT 2

Chapter 57: Alphys date PT 2

Dating start…?

"Uhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!" I hear Alphys off somewhere else. She comes back wearing some kind of… polka dot dress? "H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of… um… anyway! Let's do this thing!"

Dating sta-

"H-h-hey! W-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet!"

Dating… stop?

"Umm, i've got to give you items to raise your affection statistic, first!" I doubt that, but ok? "That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Right…? Anyway, don't worry, i'm prepared! I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this! F-first i've got… some metal armor polish!" … uh… "... um, maybe you can't use that. But! I also bought some waterproof cream for your scales!" … … … " uh, your… scales… uh, well,how about… this magical spear repar kit! That i, uh…" Probability of crush: 101% "hey, let's just forget about the items! Let's just start the date!

Dating! Start!

"Yeah! let's , uh, date!"

"... uh… do you… like… anime...?"

"Sure?" never really seen too much of it, honestly.

"H-hey! Me to!"

"Hey! Let's! Go somewhere! But where is a good place to go on a date...? … I've got it! Let's go to the garbage dump!" uh… ok? We both start walking towards the garbage dump…

-Timeskip-

"Here we are!" we eventually reached the garbage dump. "This is where undyne and I go all the time. We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh, she's really… uh…" … "oh no. that's her over there! I c-can't let her see me on a date with you!"

"She's going to kill me…"

"O-oh no! Here she comes!" Alphys dives behind a nearby trashcan. I look around for a hiding spot of my own.

"Hey! There you are!" i look behind me and Undyne is there, wearing a… leather jacket? "I,uh, realized, if you deliver that thing… it might be a bad idea. So i'm gonna do it! Give it to me!" oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot.

"Uh… I kinda already delivered it…"

"What! Nghaaaa! Have you at least seen her!?"

 **What do I do?**

 _Just say yes._

"Yes? So she's around here somewhere… thanks. I'll keep looking." Undyne runs off to keep searching as Alphys comes out of hiding.

"Oh my god… w...well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I… uh… really like her… I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I j-j-just figured… y-you know… it'd be f-fun to go on, like a cute, kind of… pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? … well, it sounds kind of worse when I put it like that. I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undynes the person I. um… really want to go on a date with. But i mean, she's WAY out of my league. N-not that you aren't, um, cool! But… Undyne… she's so confident… and strong… and funny… and i'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist, but… all i've ever done is hurt people. I've told her so many lies, she thinks i'm… she thinks i'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If she gets close to me, she'll… she'll find out the truth about me… what should I do?" forget it. I'm going to have to LOAD over this whole thing anyways when Undyne finds out about it.

"You should tell her the truth."

"...the truth...? But if i tell her that, she'll hate me! Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy… or a truth where neither of us are? They say 'be yourself'. But I don't really like who 'myself' is. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me. Eheheheh… … … … no, you're right. Every day i'm scared. Scared what will happen if people find out the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me… but how can i tell Undyne the tr… truth? I d-dont have the confidence… i'm going to mess it up! How can i practice!?"

 _Obviously, let's roleplay._

"Lets try roleplaying it?"

"R...roleplay? … that actually sounds kind of fun! Ok, which one of us will be Undyne?"

"I'll be Undyne."

"Oh. right. Obviously. Eheh. Ahem. h-hi Undyne… h-how are you dong today?

 _Y0ur cute,_

 **No**

"Im fine."

"Ha! Ha! Glad to hear it! … uhh, so i'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

 _THEN SHe Kisses Y0u_

 **No, Frisk.**

"What is it, Alphys."

"Umm, you see... i… i… I… I h-haven't been exactly truthful with you… Y… You see, I… I… Oh, forget it! Undyne! I… I want to tell you how i feel! Y-your so brave… and s-strong… A-and nice… Y-you always listen to me when i talk about nerdy stuff. Y-you always do your best to make me feel special. Like t-telling me you will beat up anyone that gets in my way… UNDYNE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOLD ME, UNDYNE! HOLD ME!" what the heck just happened… I… I think I broke Alphys.

"WHAT did you just say?" oh no.

"U...Undyne… I… was… just…"

"Hey, woah, wait a second. Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?... wait a second… are you two… on a date?"

"Uh, yes?"

 **That's it. I'm LOADing now.**

 _Dont, you'll be fine._

 **If Undyne kills me, it's on you.**

"I mean, uh, no! I mean we were, but… i mean, we were only romantically roleplaying as you!"

"WHAT?"

"I MEAN… i mean… I've been lying to you."

"What? About what? About… well… Everything! Remember how i told you that that seagrass was scientifically important. Really, i just… i just use it to make ice cream. And those human history books i keep reading… those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies… those… those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real! And that time i told you i was busy with work on the phone… i was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas… and i…"

"Alphys."

"I...I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think i was smart and cool. That i wasn't some… nerdy loser."

"Alphys." Undyne starts rubbing alphys on the head.

"Undyne, I… I really think you're neat, ok…"

"Alphys." she kneels down and hugs Alphys. "Shhhhh. Shhhh" before picking her up and throwing her into the air. She falls through some basketball hoop and lands in a nearby trashcan.

 _Geeeet dunked on!_

 **Shut up, Frisk.**

"Alphys! I… think you're neat, too, i guess. But you've got to realize. Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all that stuff's just nerdy Crap! What i like about you is that you're passionate! You're analyticall! It doesn't matter what it is! You care about it! 100-Percent! At maximum power!... so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys… i want to help you become happy with who you are! And i know just the training you need to do that!"

Alphys struggles in the trashcan, and pops her feet out of the bottom. "Undyne… you… y-you're gonna train me...?"

"Pffft, what? Me?" papyrus comes in through one of the trash piles wearing a new outfit "Nah, i'm gonna get Papyrus to do it."

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKING! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer…"

"U-undyne… i'll do my best…" alphys and papyrus take off running, leaving just undyne and I…

"Oh my god! She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons… those comics… those are still real, right!? Anime's real, right?!" undyne looks hysterical, borderline insane.

 **What do i do?**

 _Tell her the truth._

"Anime is not real."

"no...NO! I can feel my heart breaking into pieces! … no, i can survive this… i have to be strong. For Alphys. Thank you, Chara, for telling me the truth. I'll try my best to live in this world… see you later!" she leaves.

Whelp, at least i'm alive.

End of chapter 57


	58. The true lab PT 1

_*But nobody came…_

Chapter 58: the true lab PT 1

I return home to see the mail out front. I pick it up and bring it in to dad. "hey dad, the mail came in today."

"splendid! lets see what we have here." Dad and I start sorting through the letters... and dad starts separating a pile that are actually addressed to Alphys lab? "Hmm… more letters for Alphys today… Chara, could you do me a favor? Could you get these letters to Dr Alphys for me? Your mother told me you met her, so you know where the lab is, right?"

"Sure, dad!" I take the pile of letters he set aside and begin walk towards the front door. Well, i'll say goodbye to mom and Asriel first. I walk to the kitchen, and mom is cooking dinner. "Hey mom, i'm going to deliver these letters to Alphys for dad, ok?"

"Alright, my child, but be home before dinner." I exit the kitchen and walk up to Asriel, who is sitting on the dining table.

"Hey Asriel, i'm going to be back later, ok?"

"Whatever. See you when you get back." I kind of wish Asriel could be more… empathetic sometimes, but I guess that's what happens when you don't have a SOUL. I walk back towards the front door and exit the house. I have decided to SAVE every time I enter or exit the house.

*Game SAVED

-Timeskip-

I approach the doors to Alphys lab and it automatically opens. I shout out "Alphys, are you home?"

...

…

No response. Weird. I keep walking in. maybe she's in her 'Bathroom' again? I walk up to her bathroom, but the sign on it doesn't have either a 'male' or 'female' symbol on it, only a picture of a yellow lizard. Oh well, gender neutral for the win!

 _I'd high five you if I had a body._

I walk up to the door and it opens automatically. Wait, this isn't a bathroom! This looks more like an elevator!

 _Try pressing the button._

 **Um, ok?**

I walk forward and approach the control panel. There is only two buttons. I push the lower one, and the door behind me closes, before I can feel the elevator start to descend suddenly, it stops, and begins to descend in a free-fall!

"WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!" I lose consciousness as the elevator hits the ground.

 _Welcome to the true lab, Chara._

* * *

 _meanwhile, at the dreemurr household_

"Asgore! Chara! Asriel! Dinner is ready!" Toriel exits the kitchen and see's Flowey on the table. "Asriel, has Chara come home yet?"

"Not that I know of. Try asking asg- dad." Asgore walks into the room.

"Tori, what is going on?"

"Chara isn't home yet."

"That's strange… they should be back by now."

"Hold on, i'm going to try calling them." Toriel pulls out her phone and starts calling Chara's phone.

*Ring!

…

…

No response.

End of chapter 58

 _*so you people know, this isn't following the normal series of events anymore. or, 'cannon' as you would refer to it._

 _*normally, Alphys doesn't reveal the true lab because of me. she does it because of Flowey._

 _*I found out because I found a note that Flowey had written her in one of her trash cans after the barrier was broken._

 _*the note read "I know what you did"_

 _*take that how you will._


	59. the true lab PT 2

_*But nobody came…_

Chapter 59: the true lab PT 2

Where… where am I? When I wake up the room is nearly completely dark except for a doorway which is barely brighter. I shakily walk into the next room to see i am in some sort of hallway. I start walking down it when something turns on next to me… it's a monitor? Its displaying some text.

"Entry number 1. This is it… time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL."

What the heck is going on down here? I keep walking and another monitor turns on.

"Entry number 2. The barrier is locked by soul power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be re-created artificially. Soul power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now… the SOULs of monsters."

A plan to break the barrier without killing anyone else? I'm assuming that hasn't worked out so far, if we are still down here… i keep walking forward to the next monitor.

"Entry number 3. But taking the soul of a living monster would require incredible power. Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the souls host. And, unlike the persistent souls of humans, the souls of most monsters disappear almost immediately after death. If only i could make a monster soul last…"

I keep walking forward until i reach the next monitor.

"Entry number 5. I've done it. Using the blueprints, i've extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives their souls the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living… the resolve to change fate. Let's call this power… Determination."

Oh no… that's the same thing that let Frisk SAVE and LOAD, right? Then… what is happening down here? I keep walking down the hallway and eventually come into a main room. There is another monitor ,a save point, a vending machine as well as two shut doors and an open passage. I approach the monitor.

"Power room."

Well, it's shut pretty tightly, so i dont think im getting through that any time soon. I walk over to the SAVE point and touch it.

*Game SAVED.

Well, i left all of my G back at home… so i guess all i can do is walk down the passageway. There is another monitor in there.

"Entry number 6. Asgore had asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had 'fallen down'. Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... and soon, they will all turn into dust. But what happens if i inject 'determination' into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish, then… freedom might be closer than we all thought."

… now i want to know how that turned out. I keep walking and come into a room with a bunch of… examination beds? There is another monitor.

"Entry number 9. Things aren't going well. None of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the souls. I told the families that i would give the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what's going on. What do i do?"

I keep walking and see that there is another room. I enter it and there is some kind of keyhole and a note on the ground. When i read it, all i can really make out is 'key fell in sink.' there were those sinks back there, so maybe if i turn the faucets on, the key will come back up? I go into the last room and turn on one of the faucets. Water comes out, but nothing happens. I do the same with the next one, and nothing happens again. I turn on the third one and… something… white starts flowing out…? It pools up into the sink and then.. .a face appears? Suddenly, it springs up out of the sink at me!

*Battle start!

What… is that thing? It looks like a bunch of faces meshed together randomly, and it's just… is this what Alphys experiment did to the monsters?

*Act check

*no data available.

What! Agh! It's just… screeching something completely incomprehensible! Several white bullets appear around me and then suddenly expand into faces that damage me.

*Chara HP 14/20

Ok… what are my other act options… why my cell phone an option?

*Act CELL

*you take out your cell phone. You can hear voices through the receiver…!

"Come join the fun"

"Come join the fun"

"Come join the fun"

More bullets start appearing around me and i try to stay as far away from them as possible, but they still ultimately hit me once.

*Chara HP 11/20

No… I don't want to be whatever the heck you things are…

*Act refuse

"Oh well…

"Be seeing you."

"Come join the fun."

Another series of bullets try to encompass me, and i get hit two more times.

*Chara HP 05/20

They seem bored with me and SPARE me… thank god…

*Spare

*you WON! Earne 0G and 0EXP.

They seem to fade away as the battle ends… there is a red key in the sink… i might as well… i take the key and then go back and put it in the red slot. There is a clicking sound as it gets stuck inside… i guess i have to go back now… i walk back through the rooms and hallways to the room with the SAVE point. I touch it.

*Game SAVED

Ok, i'm glad i won't have to do that again now… that fight really hurt… i need to keep going if i want to get out of here. I see that one of the passages is open now, so i walk down it. There are more monitors here.

"Entry number 12. Nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with 'determination'. I want this to work."

I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 13. One of the bodies opened it's eyes."

Oh wow… so the determination was able to revert a monster from being in basically a death like state… that last… thing… looked kind of… i don't know… melty? Like Undyne did after Frisk killed them… the next room is filled with beds. I see another SAVE point in here as well as another monitor. I just SAVEd, so i don't think i should need it, right? I approach the monitor.

"Entry number 14. Everyone that had fallen down… has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners…?"

There is another hallway off to the side over there. I start walking down it. There are a bunch of golden flowers and mirrors, as well as a few monitors here.

"Entry number 7. We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the souls of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human soul… so then… what about something that isn't human or monster?"

I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 10. Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. Whatever. They're a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you, and won't let go…"

...is that what those flowers are? I keep walking down the hallway. Suddenly, i see something in the mirror. Over me in the mirror, there is a little white... dialogue box? It has an exclamation point on it that's… shifting into a smiley face? Oh no. suddenly, it springs at me through the mirror!

*Battle start!

I'm going to try CHECKing again… all of these other options seem entirely random.

*Act Check

*No data available.

The… thing screeches out in multiple unrecognizable voices… i can't tell what it is trying to say. A white… figure appears. It doesn't do anything, but suddenly white butterflies start attacking it! The figure writhes in agony as i am helpless to do anything to help him… i'm going to try something else…

*Act clean

*you wash your hands. Nothing happens.

Suddenly, the white figure starts approaching me as the butterflies start shooting at me. I back as far away as possible from the figure, but struggle to avoid the butterflies. I get hit three times.

*Chara HP 11/20

Ok, try something else.

*Act hum

*you hum a familiar tune. Nothing happened.

Ok the butterflies are gone now, and it… starts launching its head at me? I again struggle to try and dodge the attacks, but get hit three times again.

*Chara HP 02/20

Oh no… I don't have any healing items. I'm going to die here…

*Act pray

*you kneel and pray for safety. ,remembers its conscience.

More butterflies fly from the figure's head. I try to dodge them, but i still get hit once.

*Crack.

*Shatter!

…

*Game LOADed

I gasp for breath next to the SAVE point. Im fine now. Im alive again… ugh… how was i supposed to survive that thing… i dont know… im just tired now… i walk back down the hallway and ignore the monitors as i pass them. I fall onto one of the beds and try to fall asleep…

…

I barely notice a white figure apear behind me to tuck me in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the dreemurr household._

Asgore and Toriel are starting to get concerned. Asgore just got off of his phone. "Tori, i just got off the phone with Undyne. She is going to have the guards posted in hotland search for them."

"I'm going to try calling them again." Toriel pulls out her phone and dials Chara's phone…

…

No response.

She puts her phone down. "This isn't like them to disappear like this…"

Flowey hasn't seemed to be as concerned. "This is ridiculous… If Chara was in trouble,they probably would have loa-"

*Game LOADed

"-ded... by… now?"

Asgore puts down his phone again. "Tori, i just got off the phone with Undyne. She is going to have the guards posted in hotland search for them."

"I'm going to try calling them again." Toriel pulls out her phone and dials Chara's phone…

…

No response.

She puts her phone down. "This isn't like them to disappear like this…"

Now, Flowey is more concerned. "Mom, dad?"

"Yes, Asriel?"

"Chara just LOADed." the two dreemurrs are both concerned and confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"Wherever they are, something just killed them…"

 _I better go check back in with them…_

End of chapter 59

 _*and somebody came..._


	60. the true lab PT 3

_*and somebody came…_

Chapter 60: the true lab PT 3

 _Wake up, Chara._

I begin to wake up to Frisk's voice. Looking around, I am still in the dark laboratory…

 _What killed you?_

 **What?**

 _There was a LOAD, so I know that one of the amalgamates killed you. Which one?_

 **Um… I'm not sure… it had this white figure attack me with butterflies…**

 _The reaper bird. Of course that killed you. It's a fusion between final froggit, astigmatism, and whimsalot. You never encountered any of them._

 **Trying to survive is going to be difficult, too… I left my G and healing items in the dimensional box…**

…

 _Chara, you're an idiot._

 _Look at your phone._

I stand up out of the bed and pull out my phone. There's no reception.

 _The dimensional box apps._

 **Oh.**

I open the app and take the MTT brand cake out of it as well as some G.

 **Thanks, Frisk.**

I walk back to the room with the vending machine and purchase two bags of popato chisps before walking back to the room with all of the beds.

 _Hey, look at that bed. In the middle._

I walk up to the bed there is something sticking up under it. Pulling the sheet back, there is a yellow key. Huh. I take the key and start walking back to the hallway I died in last time. Again, I notice the exclamation point in the mirror over my reflection. The exclamation point shifts into a face, and then the amalgamate lunges at me through the mirror.

*Battle start!

 **Ok, Frisk, what should I do?**

 _Pray, pick on, and then mystify in any order._

*Act pray

*you kneel and pray for safety. , remembers its conscience.

The white figure appears again, and the butterflies begin to assault it. Nothing is launched towards me, but… I feel bad for it.

*Act pick on

*You picked on , . It seemed effective.

The butterflies fly at me as the figure tries to shake them off while approaching me. I stay as far away from it as possible, and only get hit once.

*Chara HP 17/20

I'll be fine for now, keep going.

*Act mystify

*You did something mysterious. Reaper Bird seems to remember something.

"Ribbit ribbit"

"Finally, someone gets it."

"Don't give up!"

The voices are separate and recognizable now. The figure starts launching versions of it's head at me, and i mostly manage to avoid getting hit by it.

*Spare

*You WON!

The amalgamate disappears… well, I'm not going to have to fight that thing again any time soon… I keep walking and enter another room. There is a blue key slot… I'm going to have to come back to this later. I walk back down the hallway and touch the SAVE point again.

*Game SAVED.

Well, time to keep moving. I enter the remaining doorway.

 **Which way should I go?**

 _Go right._

I walk along the right passage eventually, I reach a room that is fairly foggy. I can barely see a monitor to the side.

"Entry number 11. Now that Mettaton's made it big, he no longer talks to me anymore… except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. But I'm afraid if I finish his body, he won't need me anymore… then we'll never be friends ever again… not to mention, whenever I work on it, I get really sweaty."

Wow… Mettaton…

 _He's kind of a jerk, isn't he?_

 **Yeah…**

I keep walking through the fog. I can see a bunch of fans to my side, so if I can turn them on, maybe the fog will go away? I reach the end of the hallway and see a switch. I push it, and the fans turn on, clearing away the fog and leaving behind… little white particles? Suddenly, the particles gather up into a white ball with a face… oh no. suddenly, the ball forms into another amalgamate and slowly starts approaching me. I'm trapped!

 _Just walk to it._

 **What! Why!**

 _So that the FIGHT actually starts and you stop freaking out. Just treat it like you did greater dog._

 **...ok?**

I approach the amalgamate.

*Battle start!

 **So… beckon, pet, play, pet, pet, right?**

 _Yup._

*act beckon

*the amalgamate bounds toward you, flecking a strange liquid from an orifice.

Eww… a white dog appears, but… it's face is an empty hole, just like the amalgamate. Suddenly, it starts flying across the room launching bullets towards me. I do my best to avoid getting hit, but get hit once.

*Chara HP 16/20

Oww. ok, keep going...

*act pet

*the amalgamate curls up in your lap and falls asleep.

*zzz…

*zzz…

*zzz…

*it wakes up. It starts desperately scratching at the walls.

The magic dog starts flying towards me, and I leap out of the way of it. It keeps trying to hit me, but it eventually stops.

*act play

*you throw your phone across the room.

*The amalgamate scrambles and brings it back in its orifice

The dog starts launching more bullets at me, but I avoid getting hit this time.

*Act pet

It tries to collide with me again, but it hits me once this time.

*Chara HP 12/20

I think I'm almost done… I hope.

*Act pet

*Critical pet!

The amalgamate stops attacking. It looks happy… I think. It is SPAREing me, so…

*Spare

*you WON!

The amalgamate fades away… well, I'm safe again, for now… I go back to the room with the beds and touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 60

*(psst. I'm back again. Frisk is distracted right now, so i can talk to you guys again. I hope you guys have been enjoying so far. I should go though. I will respond if you have any questions. I have to go back to hiding now. sorry…)


	61. the true lab PT 4

Chapter 61: The true lab PT 4

Ok, so now i need to go to the left in that passageway, right? Heh. i take the left passageway and approach the first monitor that i see.

"Entry number 15. Seems like this reasearch was a dead end… but at least we got a happy ending out of it…? I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to Asgore. And i called all of the families and told them everyone's is alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)"

So… that explains the letters I was supposed to deliver. I keep walking to the next monitor.

"Entry number 16. No No NO NO NO NO"

And… then this happened? I assume that's when they started getting all… melty. I keep walking and take the conjoining passageway. There's a shower curtain and… something behind it? W-well, if someone's in there i'll just come back later.

 _Chara, you'll be fine. You have to approach it in order to get the key._

 **Ok…?**

I keep walking slowly towards the curtain. Whatever is behind it starts moving faster as I approach… finally, I take hold of the curtain and open it… the tub is empty except for a green key… oh. I take the key and then exit the room. I keep going down the hallway and enter a room with a large machine and a SAVE point. Eh, i might as well. I touch the SAVE point.

…

Nothing happens? A face appears on the star… oh no. suddenly, it extends out into another amalgamate!

*Battle start!

 **Uh… what's the procedure for this one?**

 _Flex, hum, and then unhug._

*act flex

It screeches out with several unrecognisable voices, but they all say the same thing.

"Welcome to my special hell…"

A giant mouth clashes down at me. I try to run into the gaps between the teeth, but I get hit.

*HP 17/20

Oww… try and keep moving.

*act hum

"But nobody came…"

It's the same attack as before. I get hit twice.

*HP 11/20

Im almost done, right? I think i'll be fine...

*Act unhug

*the amalgamate remembers something.

"I remember this feeling before…"

Alternating orange and blue bolts start flying towards me. I can barely move to avoid the attacks, but i manage to not get hit this time.

*Spare

*you WON!

The amalgamate fades away, and the path is clear… well, I didn't visit that room up there yet. I enter the room, and there is a TV and a few old VHS tapes… hey, Asriel and I made this one! Well, i'll look at the monitor over here first.

"Entry number 4. I've been researching humans to see if i can find any info about their SOULs. I ended up snooping around the castle, and finding these weird tapes. They weren't much help. I'll return them whenever the experiment is over."

Weird. Well, let's watch the three tapes. I plug in the first one.

"...psst. Gorey, Wake up." it's mom! I can't see anything, but I can hear her."

"Mmm? What is it, dear?" and there's dad! "Err, and why do you have that video camera?"

"Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"

"Hmm… carrots, right?"

"No no no. my favorite vegetable is… eda-MOM-e."

I immediately take out the tape. As much as I love mom, sometimes her puns can get a bit… annoying? We are lucky she still texts them to sans, so we don't have to hear them as often. Well, this next one Asriel made. I put it in.

"Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHH! Hehehe! Oh, wait. I had the lens cap on…" it doesn't pick up my voice. "What? You're not going to do it again? Come on, quit tricking me!"

Heheh. Well, there's only one more tape… I don't recognize it though. Oh well, i plug it in.

"Chara… can you hear me? We want you to wake up…" oh… now I remember...

"Chara! you have to stay determined! You can't give up… you are the future of humans and monsters…" those where the last words I remember before everything went dark for me… anything that happens between now and when Asriel absorbed my soul, i don't know…

"Psst… Chara, are you awa- oh no… C-chara please don't tell me that's what I think it is. Say something! P-please! Chara… I… i know you said that mom and dad would use your SOUL, b-but… i dont… i dont know how i'm going to live without you… i'm sorry…" the screen statics a bit, and i think it was thrown across the room by the force. The lens cap comes off, of the camera. It is on the ground, facing the door. " c-chara? I hear you, but i don't see you… I… I absorbed your SOUL… I know what you said, but… I didn't want you to disappear forever… heh… so… you want me to what with your body?... well, I suppose it's true. We SHOULD be able to get through the barrier now... Alright. I'll take your body to the surface." that was the worst idea I ever had. The video then shows Asriel carrying me out of the bedroom… and then the feed cuts there.

 _What happened to the plan?_

 **What plan?**

 _I thought you… never mind. It's not important. You should keep moving._

 **Right.**

I walk up to the yellow key slot and put the yellow key i got earlier in it.

*click.

End of chapter 61

*(I know I broke cannon a bit there with the tape, but… YOLO, i felt like doing it, i guess. I hope you guys aren't mad. Well, see you in the next chapter.)


	62. the true lab PT 5

Chapter 62: the true lab PT 5

I exit the room with the videotapes and walk past some kind of large machine. There is a monitor there.

"DT extraction machine. Status: inactive."

Huh. well, I keep walking into the next room. There are a bunch of fridges and a couple of monitors. I approach the monitor first one.

"Entry number 19: the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore."

I walk forward to the next one.

"Entry number 20: ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks Asgore."

I walk to the next one.

"Entry number 21. I spend all of my time in the garbage dump now. It's my element."

Poor Alphys. I start walking past the fridges, and totally don't ignore it when one of them shakes. Yup TOTALLY didn't see anything. I just started walking faster for NO reason.

 _Behind you._

I turn around, and the last fridge has turned white and has a small smiley face on it. It shrinks down into another amalgamate and attacks me!

*Battle start!

Oh… oh my gosh… she…

*Check

*Amalgamate ATC -12 DEF -6

*seems like she's losing herself.

"...sno...wy…" a single magic bullet floats across the room, far away from me…

…

Heheh…

*Act laugh

*You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face.

*...

*but it's not funny.

"...sno...wy…" a couple of bullets fly past me, but i don't even notice them. I don't even need to move to avoid them, anyways.

 **The CHECK information wasn't really any help, can you give me some information?**

 _Well, she's an amalgamate that consists mostly of the mother of snowdrake named 'Snowy' who lives in snowdin._

 **Wait… one of the letters was said it was written by 'snowy'... I wonder…**

*item letters

*you search through a pile of letters and find one with the name 'snowy' on it. You open it and hand it to her. After reading it, she calms down completely.

"...ha...ha… thank… you…"

*You WON!

She fades away, leaving a blue key on the ground… I take it and then enter the next room. There is a green keyhole, that I put the key into.

*Click!

Well, that's red, green, yellow, and I have the blue key now. Maybe the door to the power room will open if I get all the keys in the corresponding slots? Might as well try. I start heading back to the room with all of the beds and touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED.

End of chapter 62

*(sorry, but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys while I had time, so I had to cut it off here. See ya then.)


	63. the true lab PT 6

Chapter 63: The true lab PT 6

I walk into the hallway with the mirrors and go all the way down it until i reach the room with a blue keyhole. I put the corresponding key into the slot.

*Click!

Ok, that's all four now, right? I think that should open the door to the power room. I start walking back and past all of the beds and through another hallway until I get to the main lobby. The power room door IS open! I enter it and it seems to be an elevator, but the power is turned off. Huh. I enter the side passage and pass by some monitors that are turned off. I then enter a room with nothing but a generator on the far wall. I walk up to it and turn it back on… I hear something behind me, and there are a BUNCH of amalgamates there! They slowly start approaching me as I am trapped against a wall…

"Hey! Stop!" that sounds like Alphys! "I got you guys some food, ok?" the amalgamates leave, and Alphys gets a chance to see who I am. "O-oh my gosh… I knew someone had somehow gotten down here, but… I had no idea it would be YOU. I'm… I'm sorry about that… Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably a big inconvenience for you. B-but I appreciate the help! but… now everyone is going to know about what happened to them… uh… I… I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know, Asgore asked me to study the nature of SOULs. During my research, I isolated a power I called 'determination.' I injected it into monsters so that their souls would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans', monsters'' bodies don't have enough… physical matter to take those concentrations of 'determination.' their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into… those. Seeing them like this, I knew… I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And i was too afraid to do any more work, knowing… everything I'd done so far had been such a horrific failure… but now. Now, I'm going to have to tell everyone anyways. I'm going to have to tell everyone what I've done… I'm sorry you had to get pulled into this mess, but… at least now I-I can get this secret off of my shoulders. So… I suppose it's time to go home. For ALL of them to go home… you'll back me up, right?"

"Of course, Alphys!"

"T-thank you… it… it means a lot." the amalgamates come back into the room. "Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home." I follow Alphys and the rest of the amalgamates as we go back to the elevator and turn it on. As we ascend, my phone gets reception again and it says i have a bunch of missed calls from mom… oh no.

* * *

I helped Alphys reunite all of the amalgamates with their families. Their reactions where all somewhere between happy and surprised. all of the amalgamates were accepted back into society. Finally, Alphys escorted me back home. Mom was in tears when we found her, and she brought me into this big hug… I'm sorry for making her worry like that. We both explained to mom and dad about the experiment that went on down there, and how the DT turned the subjects into the amalgamates. Dad was crying as he told her he was sorry that he ever made her try to do those experiments… and then mom fired her. Seems like Asriel told them that one of the amalgamates killed me… oops. well, now she lives with Undyne and the skeleton brothers in snowdin. She says it's like a slumber party every night. Maybe i'll join in on one of those… seems like fun!

End of chapter 63

*(so thus ends the true lab arc of this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! See you guys in the next chapter!)


	64. sleepover at the skeleton house

Chapter 64: Sleepover at the skeleton house

I finally got permission from mom to go hang out with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys in snowdin! Yay! I packed an extra pair of clothes and a sleeping bag, along with a few other things, (never forget the chocolate) before running out the door, but I touch the SAVE point on my way out.

*Game SAVED

-timeskip-

I eventually reach snowdin. And knock on the door to Papyrus' house, and Undyne opens it for me. "There you are, punk! We were starting to wonder when you were going to show up! Come on in!" Undyne steps aside and i enter. There is one extra sleeping bag in front of the TV already, that Alphys is laying on. Anime is playing on the TV and Papyrus is cooking in the kitchen. Sans is currently asleep on the couch. "Hey everyone! Chara is here!"

Papyrus looks away from the pot for a minute. "HELLO, CHARA! I WAS JUST FINISHING THIS LATEST BATCH OF SPAGHETTI FOR US! I WILL BE DONE IN A FEW MINUTES." He goes back to what he is doing… at least the kitchen isn't exploding this time.

I walk next to Alphys and roll my sleeping bag out next to hers. "What are you watching?"

"O-oh, this is mew mew kissy cutie one. I have t-the sequel prepared a-as well so that we can compare them, even though it's complete trash..."

"Sounds like it will be fun." i sit down on the couch and Undyne crashes down next to me. "Hey punk. I heard about how you got lost in Alphys old laboratory, huh? Must have been pretty freaky down there. But, Alphys is a lot happier now, right alph?"

"U-undyne! You're embarrassing me!"

"Fuhuhu! Anyways, thanks for going down there and helping her out."

"It was no problem, Undyne. I'm just glad the amalgamates are all happy with their families now."

"Yeah. one one of them actually consists of relatives of literally every guard dog in snowdin! They are all, like, one giant family now!"

"HEY UNDYNE! HELP ME PLATE THE SPAGHETTI!"

"On it!" Undyne stands up and enters the kitchen. "Hey papyrus, why is the temperature so low?"

"LADY TORIEL TOLD ME IT WAS A BAD IDEA, SO I HAVE BEEN KEEPING IT LOW. AS A RESULT, WE HAVE HAD A LOT FEWER KITCHEN FIRES! THE SPAGHETTI TASTES BETTER, TOO!"

"Huh. well no wonder Chara and I blew my hous up. Heheh." a few minutes later, Undyne and papyrus are holding 5 plates of spaghetti. "Dinner is ready everyone!"

Undyne hands me a plate of spaghetti and places another one near sans. Papyrus hands one to Alphys.

"ENJOY, EVERYONE!"

*you take a bite of the spaghetti…

*...

*it's… edible.

"Wow, papyrus! You've been improving a lot!"

"THANK YOU, UNDYNE! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEH!"

"H-hey, a new episode is starting!" we all stop talking to watch the TV.

-several hours later-

"What the hell is this!"

"I-i know! They totally destroyed the plot!"

"It might as well not even be the same show!" we have all reached the same conclusion. The sequel sucked.

"Ugh man, that was a waste of time. The first one is ok, but it just got bad after that."

"Hey undyne, what time is it?"

"Uh… shoot. It's three AM!

"WE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO SLEEP HOURS AGO. I WILL HANDLE MY BROTHER." Papyrus picks up Sans off the couch who has STILL been asleep this whole time. "SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!" papyrus takes sans into his room before coming out and going into his own.

"Well, time to hit the hay everyone! Alphys, your phone."

Thats weird "Why do you need to take her phone?"

"Because she will never go to sleep if she has it." Undyne approaches Alphys "come on, hand it over."

"... f-fine…" Alphys hands Undyne her phone.

"Good. goodnight Alphys, Chara."

"G-goodnight." Alphys gets into her own sleeping bag. I get into the one i brought and fall asleep.

Zzz…

…

…

…

 _I wake up._

 _End of chapter 64_

 _*4 left..._


	65. Betrayal

_Chapter 65: Betrayal_

 _I wait in Chara's sleeping bag for a while to make sure that everyone else is asleep. When i'm sure they are asleep, I slowly get out of the sleeping bag._

 _Im sure you know who i am by now._

 _My name is Frisk. The 'genocidal murderer' that Chara claims I am._

 _This is not true. My first run was a true pacifist run. And the few after that. I repeated that until i got bored, and so i tried other things. Getting the other endings, etcetera. But to make sure that Chara didn't remember, i did another TRUE RESET before i tried genocide._

 _I'm honestly not much different from most of you._

 _But… I didn't expect Chara to act like this._

 _It doesn't matter now. Chara is asleep, so i can take control. If only for awhile. Let's see if this works._

*RESET failed

 _Darn it. I don't have enough control over that power right now. How can i take more of it from them, though…_

 _LOVE._

 _They started stealing control from me when my LV started increasing. Maybe if i can get it high enough… i start walking towards the kitchen._

"Hey punk, what are you doing?"

 _Shoot! I thought Undyne was asleep! Act fast!_

" _i'm getting a glass of water. Go back to sleep."_

"Ugh. whatever…" _she rolls over on the couch. That was too close. I keep walking into the kitchen and search through the drawers for something that i can use as a weapon._

 _A kitchen knife._

 _This will work._

 _I walk back into the living room. Undyne is softly snoring. Her girlfriend will be first. I walk up to the small lump in the sleeping bag next to Chara's. I quickly stab the knife into it, and it deflates as dust spills out of the top. She didn't even get a chance to scream._

 _*your LOVE has increased._

 _Was that enough? I'm going to try again._

*RESET failed

 _Darn. i'm going to need more. Undyne. She really was' determined' to kill me, huh? Heheh. I stab her in the center of her back. She grunts from the pain, and then i stab through her neck. She collapses into a pile of dust on the couch._

 _*Your LOVE has increased_

 _Maybe now…_

*RESET failed

 _Darn it! I'm going to need more. I start sneaking up the stairs and enter Papyrus' room. Alas, poor Papyrus. Believed in a murderer. I plunge the knife into his chest._

…

 _What? Oh come on, did i seriously miss his ribs with that attack!? Ugh. i plunge the knife into his skull this time. His eyes open and look at me, but he doesn't actually get a chance to speak before his body crumbles into dust._

 _*Your LOVE has increased._

 _Try again_

*RESETING…

*RESET failed.

 _Almost there. There is one person in the house left. Sans. I exit Papyrus' room and walk towards Sans'. It's usually locked, but… i turn the knob and it creaks open. Score! I walk into the room. I can see Sans asleep on his bed. Heh. he will die as he did last time. I sla-_

*Ping!

"Nice try, kiddo."

 _I am slammed against the ceiling and Chara wakes up, removing my control._

End of chapter 65


	66. fight that may happen if you fight sans

Chapter 66: the fight that may happen if you piss off sans.

I am woken up by getting my back slammed into something. Oww… i open my eyes.

…

Why am i on the ceiling?

"You know, I honestly though you wouldn't try anything after my threat. But now look at you. You murderer." What! What is he…

*Chara LV 9 HP 51/52

W-what!? How did that happen!?

"Well, dont say i didn't warn you." Sans fires a blaster at me, and i try to roll out of the way of it, but it hits me anyways. Sans then slams be back to the ground.

 _That should have worked…_

 **Frisk, what did you DO!**

 _I will erase the consequences of my actions._

 _*Slash_

 _*Miss_

Sans avoided the attack. I try to speak up. "S-sans! I swear I didn't do this!"

"Yeah, sure, you TOTALLY didn't murder everyone in their sleep." Sans launches a wave of bones at me. I try to navigate around them, but get hit some.

*HP 42/52

 _*sla-_

 **NO!**

"S-sans, i'll try and fix this, ok? I'm going to try LOADing.

*Game LOADing…

 _I wont allow it._

 _*LOAD failed._

"... whelp, looks like you aren't doing that anytime soon, so i'm going to have to do this the hard way." sans fires more blasters at me. Maybe if he kills me it will force a LO-

 _I dodge the blasters_

"Dodge now!"

 _*Slash_

 _*Miss_

"Wow, I can't even tell if you are trying to kill me or not… it's kind of funny to watch." sans launches a wave of bones towards me.

 _I dodg-_

 **I stay perfectly still and let them hit me.**

*HP 23/52

 _Stop resisting, Chara._

 _*slash_

 _*miss_

 _I only need to hit him once, and we can all forget this whole thing ever happened._

 **I'm not going to allow it you murderer! Get out of my body!**

 _You mean MY body? You stole it first._

…

Sans slams me into the ceiling again.

 _I jump up just in time to avoid a spike of bones coming up. This repeats multiple times._

 **And then I let the last one hit me.**

*HP 07/52

"S-sans, i'm sorry, i wont let this happen again, b-but pleas, dont let me hit you!"

 _*Slash_

 _*miss_

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not going to just stand there and take it." Sans charges several blasters.

 _I-_

 **Purposefully make sure they hit me.**

*Crack

*Shatter!

*Game LOADED

…

…

…

Maybe…

Maybe i shouldn't go to that sleepover…

End of chapter 66

*(and Frisk's true intentions are made clear. Well, i hope you guys have enjoyed so far. I have reset the poll on my profile, so go there and vote for what you want me to try and write next. Well, see ya!)


	67. Not safe

*(for those of you who i may have told, the number of remaining chapters has been altered. sorry.)

Chapter 67: Not Safe

I walk back into the castle… that was an utter disaster… i had no idea that they could… i enter my room and sit down on my bed. Asriel is in his pot on his bed.

"Chara… why was there a LOAD…?"

"Asriel… i've been keeping a secret from you…"

"Tell me."

"Frisk, the original owner of this body, is still here."

Asriel seems scared for a moment. "W-what happened?"

"When i was asleep, Frisk… they murdered almost everyone in the house. They were trying to take their body back and then RESET."

"Oh wow… at… at least it won't happen aga-"

"It could happen again at any time. They actually managed to block my ability to LOAD. the only reason it happened at all was because Sans killed me."

"We… we need to do something to prevent that from happening again."

"But... what CAN we do…"

…

"I'm tired right now… im just going to go to bed, ok?"

"... alright. Goodnight."

I lay down in my bed and try to sleep… something wraps around me just as i lose conciousness…

Zzz…

…

…

…

 _I wake up._

 _I try to move, but i can't. I look over towards the other bed, and Flowey is holding me down with a bunch of vines… maybe i can trick him into releasing me._

" _What are you doing?"_

"Im holding you down in case Frisk tries to do anything. Just go to bed."

" _Can i get a glass of water, Flowey?"_

"... fine." _the vines release me._

" _Thanks." i stand up and walk to the door and try to open it the doorway is completely covered in vines. "What's going on?"_

"I'll give you a hint, Chara doesn't call me 'Flowey'." _dammit._ "Just go back to the bed and go to sleep. You aren't leaving this room."

 _I don't have a weapon. I couldn't break my way through the vines if i tried, and Flowey would hit me and wake up Chara before i got any progress anyways… there is nothing i can do right now… "fine, you win this time, flower boy. But it will only be a matter of time now. I WILL escape this." i go back to the bed and release my control over them…_

-timeskip-

I wake up in my bed in the morning… i try to get up.

*can't move your body.

Im being held down in bed by a bunch of vines. I look over to Asriel. He looks exhausted. "Asriel, what are you doing?"

"O-oh good, it's you…" the vines shrink away. Asriel is wilting a little in his pot. "Frisk t-tried to get out of the room last night again, b-but i had you locked down to the b-bed all night."

"Asriel…"

"I-im fine. Don't worry a-about me."

"Asriel, im sorry… we need to find a way to stop this from happening again…"

"... f-fine, your right… i cant go on like t-this for much longer…"

…

"Asriel… do you know where dad keeps the human SOULs?"

End of chapter 67

*(you may be able to guess what is starting to happen. Well, i'll see you in the next chapter. Sorry this took so long.)


	68. The plan

*(just the name of this chapter probably is enough to spoil what is going to happen here.)

Chapter 68: the plan.

I… I have an idea for how to stop this… nobody is going to be happy with this, but… Frisk nearly RESET last time. If they managed to do that… they could do anything. I have to try and stop them.

Asriel is sleeping right now. He deserves the rest. I walk outside and touch the SAVE star.

*Game SAVED

I walk back into the house and into the kitchen. Mom is cooking breakfast. "Good morning, mom!"

Mom seems startled. "Oh, hello there, my child. I… I thought you went to go sleepover at your friend's house?"

Shoot. Um… "they, uh… had to cancel… so I came home and slept here."

"Oh… alright then. Well, breakfast will be ready soon. Where is Asriel?"

"He's asleep still."

"Alright then, you can leave him for now. Can you get your father?"

"Yes, mom." I leave the kitchen and walk up to dad's room. Mom and dad still aren't sharing a room yet… well, i knock on the door. "Dad, breakfast's almost ready."

"Alright, Chara. I'll be out soon." I leave and sit down at the table.

 _This isn't going to work._

 **Try and stop me.**

Dad comes into the dining room and sits down at the table. It's awkwardly silent as we all start eating…

Dad tries to break the silence. "So… where is Asriel?"

"He's still asleep."

"ok."

…

…

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Chara?"

"Can… can I help you in the garden today?"

Dad smiles. "I would love your help. Thank you!"

We all keep eating until we finish. I stand up from the table. "Thank you for breakfast, mom."

Dad stands up as well. "Thank you, tori." we both start walking all the way to the throne room.

-some time passes…-

Dad and I are taking care of the flowers in the garden…

…

I have to ask this eventually. I stand up and touch the SAVE star in the back of the room.

*Game SAVED.

I walk back and continue helping dad with the flowers.

…

"Hey… dad?"

"Hmm…?"

"I… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where…"

"Where what?"

"Where… do you keep the human SOULs?"

Dad immediately stops what he's doing. "Why are you asking this?"

"I just… was curious?"

…

"Well… I suppose no harm could be done from it…" dad stands up. "Follow me, Chara." dad walks into the room behind the throne room. The path to the barrier. When we get there, dad speaks again. "I kept the human SOULs in here, near the barrier." he pushes some hard to notice button in the floor. 7 containers come up from the floor, 6 of them containing human SOULs of different colors…"we are keeping them here just in case we ever get the chance to break the barrier… it probably won't be for some time, but… maybe someday…"

"Thank you, dad… I'm not going to force you to be a part of this plan."

"What do you mea-"

*Game LOADED.

And we are back in the garden, like he had never showed me in the first place…

-time skip-

When we get back home, I enter my bedroom. Asriel is awake now. "So… did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I managed to convince dad to show me where they were… are you ready for the next phase?"

"As I'll ever be…" I pick up his pot and I walk all the way back to the barrier…

…

"Are you sure this will work, Chara?"

"It HAS to…"

…

When we arrive there, I take Asriel out of his pot and set him on the ground. Several vines block the path back to the throne room. I push the button in the floor that dad showed me, and the 6 human SOULs again rise up.

"Last chance to back out, Chara. If I do this, my total DETERMINATION will probably be greater than yours."

"That's the point… if you are able to kill me and I can't LOAD on my own, then you should be able to absorb my SOUL, and prevent them from RESETing ever again…"

"... alright then…" small vines creep around the SOUL canisters and open them. Grabbing the SOULs inside, Asriel absorbs them into his body. I am blinded by a temporary flash of light…

When I can see again, everything looks like a black void. There is a SAVE point in the distance… I approach it and touch it.

*SAVEing…

*ERROR!

*SAVE DELETED.

The SAVE point disappears, as Asriel appears again… different. I know the legends said that a human SOUL can turn a monster into an 'unfathomable beast with tremendous power,' but I didn't expect this…

"Asriel?"

"Yep! It's me!"

"... why this?"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened."

"Heheh… well, I know what I signed up for."

"I'm sorry, Chara."

*file 2 SAVED

Several bullets start appearing around me, and then slam into me all at once. I smile.

*Crack

*Shatter!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*File 2 LOADED.

I gasp for breath as I am suddenly alive again. "Asriel, what happened?"

"Your… your SOUL just stayed shattered after I killed you. There was nothing I COULD absorb, even if I wanted to."

 _Told you._

 **Shut up, Frisk.**

"... we need to try something else." I summon my SOUL in front of me…

…

"Maybe if I just try absorbing it whole?"

 _Danmit!_

"That… that could actually work… but how would we do that?"

 _Chara, think about what you're doing!_

"Well…" vines start appearing around me, and a few of them wrap around the SOUL. "let's see if this works."

 _We are both going to die! Permanently!_

 **I don't care. If it is going to stop you, it's worth it.**

"Do it."

The SOUL is absorbed by the vines into Asriel's body, and i lose consciousness.

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*RESET failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

…

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*RESET failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

 _*LOAD failed_

…

…

 _*LOAD failed_

…

…

…

…

…

 _*RESET failed…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Asriel's true body awakens in front of the barrier.

End of chapter 68

 ***(and the plan is complete… one chapter left, guys. I'm glad you all have been sticking through it. I'll see you guys all later.**


	69. Respite

*(the posting of this chapter was significantly delayed due to a glitch on FFN preventing people from receiving email notifications. So, i was waiting until that issue was resolved so that everyone could get to see the big finale. Well, I hope you enjoyed!)

Chapter 69: Respite

The next time I wake up I can't see anything. I try to move, but I can't. Against my will, I feel my eyes open automatically.

 **What's going on?**

"C-chara!" the words come out of my own mouth. It's in Asriel's voice! "Chara where are you!?" i try to talk, but i can't… this will have to work, then.

 **I don't know, Asriel. Everything went dark after you absorbed my SOUL…**

I feel my body automatically standing up. "Chara, i'm not a flower anymore!"

 **Congratulations?**

I feel my arms moving automatically in front of my face… those aren't my arms.

 **Asriel, this is going to sound weird, but… are we sharing your body?**

"Uhh… well do you feel this?" asriel pinches himself. I feel it.

 **Yeah, i think that's what happened…**

…

 **Wait a minute. Where is Frisk!**

…

…

…

*no response.

 **I think… I think they are gone…**

"Thank god it worked… but… now what are we going to do?"

 **You have an equivalent to 7 human SOULs now, right? What do you think we should do.**

"..."

 **Is something wrong?**

"N-nothing, i just can't believe we are actually doing this…"

 **Dont worry about it, Asriel. We'll be fine.**

"Ok…" i can feel a ton of magic starting to exit our body, and we are blinded by a large flash of light.

*CRACK!

*SHATTER!

…

*Asriel destroyed the barrier.

When we can see again, i feel exhausted.

 **That… was tiring.**

"Oh thank god you're still here!"

 **Why?**

"It takes an equivalent to 7 human SOULs to destroy the barrier… the other 6 souls were completely used up…"

 **Well, i'm not leaving you any time soon.**

We hear fireballs burning away the vines to the entrance of the room

 **Well, here we go…**

The vines burn away, and mom and dad are there. The moment they notice us, their expression turns to shock.

"H-hi mom."

They look back and forth between him, and the destroyed barrier.

Dad speaks first. "A-asriel? Did you do this?"

"...yeah?"

"Asriel, where is Chara?"

"Um…"

 **Just tell them.**

"I… uh… kind of absorbed their SOUL to do this."

Mom hugs us. "my child…"

 **I'm going to try to talk. Give her a heads up.**

"Mom, Chara isn't gone. We are just… kind of sharing my body…"

"What?"

" **Hi mom. It's me, Chara."**

"Chara… Asriel… my children…" mom is crying.

" **Mom, please don't cry. We are fine."** I hug her back. Dad joins into the hug too.

When we are finally released from the hug, dad starts talking. "So… the barrier has been destroyed now."

"We can finally go back to the surface and begin re-integrating with humanity."

"Thank you, my children… let's get going." we all leave the mountain together.

We're free. We're finally free.

 **THE END**

*(thank you guys for being patient with me, and i hope you all enjoyed this series. There is a poll on my profile for whatever you guys want me to write next after this. If you haven't voted there already, i would suggest you do so. Well, thank you guys so much for all of your support, and i hope to see you all again later! goodbye!)

…

…

*(don't you have anything better to do?)

 _*Quitting..._


End file.
